Capcom Ultimate Battle
by Mathematics
Summary: Crossover con personajes de múltiples obras de Capcom plagado de acción y aventuras. Rebecca y Sheva se infiltran en una planta química de Umbrella y quedan atrapadas en la cruzada de sus vidas... ¡Espero reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPCOM ULTIMATE BATTLE**

**Episodio 1: Estudio del desarrollo corporal de los reptiles**

_Rebecca Chambers. 15 de junio. Central 847H de Umbrella. En los pasillos deambulan esos horribles zombies a los que nunca me acostumbraré del todo. Por su indumentaria, no parecen científicos ni empleados de este lugar. Esta vez no ha sido un escape, ni un accidente. Esta vez han cogido a individuos ajenos y los han infectado y soltado por todo el campo como peones en un juego de ajedrez. Jill está en China, Chris se encuentra en Japón y Barry está en Canadá. El planeta está en cada vez peor estado, y nos estamos separando para registrar todas las plantas de Umbrella. Se supone que esto es sólo una misión de reconocimiento y debería irme ya, pero algo me dice que estoy cerca de un descubrimiento relevante. Sheva se separó de mí hace media hora. Cerró tras de sí la puerta por la que se fue. Algo me dice que quería protegerme de algo que sabía que deambulaba por esa zona y no quiso decirme. En cualquier caso, tengo que ponerme en marcha. Caminaré un poco más y saldré de esta cárcel infecta antes de que pase algo._

Rebecca terminó de escribir la memoria en la vieja máquina de escribir que había en aquella sala pequeña. Sólo llevaba su Beretta reglamentaria de los S.T.A.R.S. (recuerdo de su anterior vida como agente de policía) como arma de fuego, aunque llevaba algunos objetos de autodefensa guardados en los múltiples bolsillos de su uniforme verde y blanco, y un botiquín de primeros auxilios en una bolsa atada a su cinturón de combate. Las únicas criaturas que había encontrado eran los zombies. No es que les hubiera perdido el miedo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos y le resultaba cada vez más fácil despacharlos. Cuando terminó de archivar su escrito, abrió la puerta por la que había entrado y giró hacia la derecha para recorrer, pasillo a través, el tramo de la planta que tenía pensado registrar antes de abandonar aquel lugar. Sheva Alomar era una operativa de primera línea de combate de la sección africana de la B.S.A.A. (Alianza de Asistencia y Seguridad contra el Bioterrorismo), y era su compañera en aquella misión de reconocimiento. Se había ido por otro lado, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Rebecca sabía que no la subestimaban, pero tendían a sobreprotegerla. Seguro que Chris o Jill le habían contado a Sheva que por allí había algo peligroso que requería destrucción inmediata.

No va a pasar nada por andar unos cuatro metros más. Sólo hay una esquina y una puerta, que comprobaré y después me iré.-dijo Rebecca en voz alta.

La joven avanzó cautelosa con la Beretta en las manos. El olor de aquel lugar era horrible por la presencia de los zombies. Cuando se dispuso a doblar la esquina, vio que había un cadáver apoyado en ella. Llevaba bata blanca y corbata: un científico, sin duda. Aquello empezó a darle mala espina. Como era de esperar, aquella cosa se levantó y se abalanzó contra Rebecca, que profirió un sonido de sorpresa, pero no llegó a gritar. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y le disparó dos veces en la cabeza con su pistola. La criatura se desplomó, rezumando sangre por los agujeros de bala. El hedor aumentó, pero la chica continuó hacia la puerta…sin saber el craso error que supondría abrirla. Demasiado tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta, una muchedumbre de zombies se lanzó contra ella. Antes de correr para guardar una distancia de seguridad, Rebecca vislumbró un pasillo estrecho con una puerta al final. No sabía qué hacían ahí tantos zombies, pero estaban completamente hacinados.

No tengo suficientes balas para abatirlos a todos…-calculó Rebecca en voz alta-…son más de veinte…

Resignándose, corrió, desandando el camino, dispuesta a irse de allí, como en un principio había prometido a Sheva que haría. Pasó de largo la sala de la máquina de escribir, pero, cuando le quedaban unas pocas zancadas para la puerta grande que la devolvería al lugar donde se separó de su compañera…

_¡!_

Un rugido agudo y horripilante. Seguidamente, un golpe. No estaba cerca de allí, para alivio de la joven. Desgraciadamente, su segundo de dubitación disminuyó la distancia que tenía con respecto a los zombies, y uno de ellos se abalanzó contra ella. Apartándose hacia atrás, vio cómo aquella cosa hedionda caía al suelo pero, sin rendirse, la agarró del tobillo con sus dos manos para intentar morderle el pie. Por suerte para ella, sus botas verdes eran muy duras…aunque no le hacía gracia tener a esa cosa pegada a su pierna.

¡No!-gritó inconscientemente.

Agitando la pierna, Rebecca se soltó y le dio una patada en la cabeza al zombie. Aquella cabeza salió volando varios metros hasta caer en el suelo con un sonido blando y pegajoso. Sin dudarlo más, la joven abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Oyendo los arañazos de los zombies contra la puerta y sus gemidos sin sentido alguno, Rebecca se alejó de allí cautelosamente. De pronto, oyó unas rápidas y pesadas zancadas cada vez más fuertes. El rugido de antes se volvió a repetir.

_¡!_

Algo se acercaba. Algo tremendamente fuerte y feroz…y bajaba por la rampa por la que antes habían bajado Sheva y ella al entrar en la planta. Cuando el ser giró la curva de la rampa, Rebecca pudo verlo y se quedó paralizada por el miedo. ¡Un dinosaurio!

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-gritó despavorida.

Se trataba de un velocirráptor. Un velocirráptor verde y crecido. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Los dinosaurios llevaban millones de años extintos! En cualquier caso, aquella cosa estaba saltando hacia ella para arrancarle las tripas de un fuerte mordisco. Incapaz de moverse, Rebecca vio su vida en diapositivas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos antes de prepararse para la dolorosa muerte…

_¡GRAHHHHHH!_

Aquella cosa gimió de dolor y se volvió. Pronto vio sangre saliéndole del cuello. Se oyó un disparo, y otro agujero se le abrió en el cuello. Aquella cosa corrió por el pasillo interno, el opuesto a la puerta por la que Sheva se había ido. Dos disparos más…tres…cuatro…y un fuerte golpe. Rebecca se atrevió a asomarse por la esquina. Esa cosa se había desplomado…alguien había agujereado. Oyó una pistola. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la estaban apuntando. Instintivamente, levantó las manos y caminó hacia atrás.

Una oleada de tranquilidad barrió su cuerpo cuando vio que era una mujer normal. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de un científico de Umbrella armado. La mujer era delgada, de cabello corto cortado de forma redonda y de un color rojo brillante e intenso con resplandor anaranjado muy bonito. Sus facciones eran duras y denotaban experiencia y habilidad en combate. Parecía muy joven. Llevaba un uniforme negro y gris de infiltración. Pudo ver una porra eléctrica bastante grande colgando de su cinturón y una escopeta a su espalda.

¡No dispares!-susurró Rebecca-Soy humana, no estoy infectada.

La mujer bajó el arma. Una nueva oleada de tranquilidad envolvió a Rebecca.

¿Estás bien?-preguntó la pelirroja-Y… ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Mi nombre es Rebecca Chambers –dijo la joven- y soy miembro de la B.S.A.A., una organización contra el bioterrorismo. Estoy aquí en una misión de reconocimiento. Gracias por salvarme.

Soy Regina –dijo la otra chica, unos años mayor que Rebecca, mientras se guardaba la pistola en su funda, prendida del cinturón- y formo parte del S.O.R.T. (Equipo de Asalto de Operaciones Especiales). Mis compañeros y yo hemos venido aquí para ver cómo se han colado aquí los dinosaurios.

¿Di…-tartamudeó Rebecca-…dinosaurios?

Sí…-dijo Regina con aire de resignación-…ya has visto a uno. La Tercera Energía, ya sabes…

Rebecca la miró perpleja, como si quisera una explicación.

Edward Kirk –pronunció Regina con cierto asco- es un gran genio entre los científicos que se ha estado dedicando a buscar una fuente de energía inagotable para abastecer a las poblaciones. Su hallazgo fue la Tercera Energía, un poder tan fuerte que ha…-se rió por un momento-…distorsionado el tiempo. Sí, no me mires como si te estuviera contando una película…hay cosas del pasado de este planeta que han vuelto aquí…los dinosaurios, para ser concretos.

Rebecca empezó a reírse.

¿Qué tiene de gracioso esto? –preguntó molesta Regina- Podrían arrancarnos la cabeza de cuajo en cualquier momento.

¿Y no has visto a unos hombres llenos de heridas y con olor a putrefacción persiguiendo a todo tipo de objetivos móviles? –preguntó Rebecca sonriendo, y continuó hablando al ver que Regina asentía con la cabeza-Son zombies. Como me has contado Jurassic Park, déjame que te cuente yo a ti El Amanecer de los Muertos… –se rió de forma entrecortada-resulta que los grandes investigadores de la farmacéutica Umbrella se han entretenido en desarrollar un virus llamado Virus T que convierte a los seres vivos en criaturas horribles, putrefactas, violentas, carnívoras y tremendamente fuertes. Es un virus multiespecie que afecta a todo tipo de ser vivo y lo convierte en una cosa putrefacta y mortífera. Veo que las dos perseguimos a genios científicos y nos enfrentamos contra sus creaciones.

Así que zombies…-dijo Regina para sí, sin parecer muy sorprendida-…me lo creo perfectamente…después de lo de los dinosaurios, todo es posible.

Rebecca vio en Regina una nueva esperanza de salvar el mundo. Había más gente como ella…como _ellos_…dispuestos a luchar y salvar el planeta del bioterrorismo.

Mi compañera Sheva se ha metido por ahí –Rebecca señaló la puerta- y ha cerrado la puerta. Tendríamos que habernos ido juntas ya, pero no la encuentro. ¿Te importa que investiguemos juntas? Creo que así tendremos más posibilidades de salir con vida.

Te lo iba a proponer ahora mismo, Rebecca –Regina sonrió- porque mis compañeros Rick y Gail se han metido en una sala llena de ordenadores y en un cuarto oscuro respectivamente. Rick es el informático del S.O.R.T. y está intentando hackear las puertas cerradas electrónicamente, y Gail es nuestro líder…y ha bajado por unas escaleras sin luz para, según él, "limpiar el camino"…

Veo que sois un equipo muy preparado –observó Rebecca- ¿de qué te encargas tú dentro del S.O.R.T.?

Yo…-dijo Regina mientras miraba su pistola-…soy la experta en armas. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero es así. He estudiado mucho sobre las armas, sobre su manejo y su mantenimiento, y me encargo de optimizar el equipo y entrar en combate. ¿Qué rol cumples tú? –Regina se daba cuenta de que su nueva compañera no era más que una adolescente, y que poco podría hacer allí.

¡Vaya, Regina, eres toda una genialidad! –la elogió Rebecca- Yo soy la médico de campo, me encargo de que mis compañeros estén bien, de la prestación de primeros auxilios y de curar todo tipo de heridas.

_Es lo normal en el caso de una chica tan joven. A su edad, no le habrá dado tiempo a estudiar mucho más…y un curso de primeros auxilios está bien para estas misiones. Por lo que veo, también sabe algo del manejo de armas, pues lleva una pistola. En cualquier caso, su ayuda será inestimable…la suya y la de cualquiera, porque esto es demencial totalmente… _-pensó Regina.

Bien –sonrió Regina- así podré desmayarme tranquila sabiendo que me despertaré sana y salva.

Las dos se rieron y avanzaron por el pasillo interno, dejando atrás el cuerpo de aquel velocirráptor. Pasaron por al lado de una puerta, que reventó por la presión que ejercían cuatro cadáveres apoyados contra ella. Al caer al suelo, los cuatro cadáveres se levantaron y caminaron hacia las dos chicas.

¡Qué peste! –se quejó Regina mientras disparaba con su pistola- ¿Cuántas de estas criaturas hay?

Ya he perdido la cuenta…-dijo Rebecca mientras sacaba su arma. No cabía duda de que Regina era mucho más rápida que ella.

¡Cuidado! –gritó Regina mientras un zombie se lanzaba contra su compañera.

¡No! –gritó ella horrorizada al ver la boca abierta de aquel zombie de aliento putrefacto.

Instintivamente, sacó un bote en formato aerosol de uno de sus bolsillos y roció la cara de aquel ser, que se echó hacia atrás gimiendo y tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho. Se alegró entonces de haber llevado aquel spray de gas lacrimógeno con ella. Acto seguido, vio cómo Regina sacaba su porra eléctrica y golpeaba al zombie en el espinazo, causándole la muerte de la electrocución.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Regina preocupada.

Rebecca respondió disparando a la cabeza del zombie que se había posicionado a la espalda de su compañera. Aún quedaban dos criaturas. Regina acabó con ellas rápidamente disparándoles a la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios era esa sala? –preguntó Regina mientras se asomaba.

El olor a podredumbre la recibió al entrar. No encontró nada que le diese una pista…sólo dos cajas de balas de 9mm. Tras quedarse con una y darle la otra a Rebecca, salió de allí y, juntas, las dos continuaron escudriñando el pasillo.

¿Están muy lejos tus compañeros? –preguntó Rebecca para romper el tenso silencio.

Rick está al final de esta ala, en una sala cerrada electrónicamente por él mismo –explicó Regina- y Gail…sólo Dios sabrá dónde se ha metido Gail…

Rebecca asintió con la cabeza. Oyeron ruidos. Varios metros más adelante vieron un velocirráptor sacudiéndose a coletazos a dos zombies que intentaban morderle.

¿A quién salvamos? –preguntó Rebecca con cierta seguridad por estar acompañada de Regina.

A nadie-dijo ella muy seria.

Regina sacó su porra eléctrica y acabó con los zombies a golpes. Acto seguido, golpeó al velocirráptor en el cuello, pero éste dio un coletazo y lanzó a Regina por los aires. Rebecca corrió a ayudarla mientras el velocirráptor la perseguía. Regina sacó la pistola y disparó hacia el dinosaurio hasta hacerlo desplomarse. Tras ello, se levantó y miró a Rebecca con aire inquisitorio.

De verdad que aprecio que quieras ayudarme cuando me han golpeado, –dijo seriamente- pero antes asegúrate de que no hay riesgo de que nos maten a ambas por ello.

Lo siento…-se disculpó Rebecca.

_Genial…ahora se pensará que soy idiota. Menos mal que fui policía…o me entrené para ello. ¡Maldita sea! En el entrenamiento aprendí a fijarme en todo antes de hacer nada… ¿en qué estoy pensando? Otro gran paso para mi carrera como agente de la B.S.A.A. sin duda…_

No pasa nada –dijo Regina con tono concesivo- simplemente ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

Rebecca asintió, y ambas cruzaron la puerta que aquellas criaturas estaban ocultando.

Esta parte del área tendría que estar limpia…-dijo Regina para tranquilizar el ambiente-mi equipo y yo hemos acabado con todo lo que rondaba por aquí.

Los charcos de sangre, cuerpos de zombies y de dinosaurios amarillentos y pequeños corroboraron las palabras de la joven combatiente. Rebecca miró con detenimiento una mesa. En ella había una caja de cartón con un nombre químico escrito.

No sé qué hacen esas cosas por ahí tiradas-dijo Regina al darse cuenta de que Rebecca miraba ese objeto-pero se ve que los que trabajan aquí tienen pasión por la química…hay muchas cajas de compuestos como ésa por aquí repartidas…

Rebecca abrió la caja y sacó una pequeña ampolla con unos mililitros de líquido en ella. En la etiqueta ponía "_Etoxietano_". Se la guardó en el botiquín y siguió registrando las mesas. Logró encontrar dos ampollas más, que se guardó también. "_Triclorometano_" y "_Bromuro de sodio_".

_¿Qué hace?_-se preguntó mentalmente Regina-_¿Acaso le van a servir para algo todas esas cosas? En fin…supongo que será de ciencias y le gustarán estas cosas. No debe de tener mucha más edad que una universitaria novata, así que estará apasionada con sus estudios. Cuando lleguemos al laboratorio de antes se emocionará, supongo… Aunque la entiendo…al fin y al cabo, yo soy una especie de ingeniera…de las armas, pero ingeniera…_

¿Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí?-preguntó Rebecca.

Seis horas.-respondió Regina.

_¿Llevan seis horas peinando esta zona? Supongo que no han encontrado nada, porque, si no, me lo habría comentado. Eso quiere decir que, o no hay nada, o, si hay, lo tienen muy, pero que muy bien escondido…_-dijo Rebecca para sí.

Siguieron avanzando, dejando atrás las mesas para llegar a un pasillo estrecho con cuatro puertas: dos a la izquierda en los extremos y una a la derecha en el medio. Finalmente, en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, había una última puerta.

Veo que te interesan los productos químicos que hay por ahí sueltos…-dijo Regina-en las habitaciones de los laterales hay más…creo que una caja en cada una.

Rebecca y Regina entraron en las tres salas una por una. Sin mediar palabra, Rebecca se guardó tres ampollas más. "_Sulfato de cobre_", "_Dicromato de potasio_" y "_Molibdato de plomo_". Eran unos líquidos azul, naranja y rojo respectivamente. Cuando terminaron de registrar las tres salas, se dispusieron a abrir la puerta del extremo final del pasillo.

¡Guau!-se le escapó a Rebecca.

Se encontraban en un enorme laboratorio lleno de máquinas, estanterías llenas de frascos, material de todo tipo, ordenadores, etc. Rebecca siempre había soñado trabajar en un sitio así. Al fin y al cabo, era licenciada en Bioquímica.

Nosotros hemos avanzado por ahí –Regina señaló una puerta al fondo en la esquina derecha- pero, al parecer, este sitio esconde algo. Esa máquina gigante del centro tiene una especie de sistema de seguridad. Seguro que al pasarlo hay algo jugoso…algo que nos permita incriminar a Kirk y a Umbrella y ponerlos a la sombra para el resto de sus días o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Hmmm…-murmuró Rebecca acercándose a la máquina-parece un reactor químico. Tiene unas inscripciones. _"Tres que disminuyen la capacidad del sistema nervioso." "Tres iónicos." "Un camaleónico."_ –leyó en voz alta.

No tengo ni idea de qué significa eso, pero hay un compartimento encima de cada una de las inscripciones en los que me imagino que habrá que introducir algo. –dijo Regina.

Tres que disminuyen la capacidad nerviosa…-dijo Rebecca para sí-¡Claro! Esas cosas que estaban tiradas por el suelo…el etoxietano es la anestesia de los hospitales, el bromuro de sodio es lo que se pone en las comidas de los alumnos del servicio militar para evitar…ya sabes –se rió de manera nerviosa- y el triclorometano es cloroformo…¡los tres disminuyen la capacidad del sistema nervioso!

Rebecca sacó las tres ampollas y las introdujo en el compartimento. Al cerrarlo, oyó un _clic _que indicaba que la tapa se había sellado. Parecía que el compartimento estaba correctamente abastecido.

Tres iónicos…-dijo Rebecca-podemos probar con el dicromato de potasio, sulfato de cobre y molibdato de plomo. Aunque estén en disolución, son sales cristalinas en condiciones normales y, por tanto, compuestos iónicos.

_Parece gustarle muchísimo la Química. No hemos hablado apenas de esta máquina y ya se ha puesto a hacer que funcione. Yo sé algo de Química, pero lo justo, lo que me enseñaron en las clases teóricas…y la mayoría de mis conocimientos químicos son aplicados al mantenimiento de armas. Esta chica debe de estar recién salida del instituto, seguro…_-pensó Regina mientras oía el segundo _clic_.

Un camaleónico…-dijo Rebecca-¿qué clase de broma es ésta? No hay ningún tipo de compuesto químico que sea _camaleónico_…

Tal vez haya algo por las estanterías…-dijo Regina con tono alentador.

Las dos chicas se pusieron a registrar las enormes estanterías en busca de algo que sirviese para llenar el último compartimento. _Fenilamina, ácido butanoico, acetato de potasio, benceno, glicerol, formaldehído, fenolftaleína, azul de bromotimol, etanol…_ nada de lo que Rebecca y Regina encontraban parecía útil para el acertijo.

Ten –dijo Regina de pronto- es una botella de ácido sulfúrico. Supongo que te servirá de algo…al menos, como arma. De todos modos, lo que sea que necesitamos tiene que ir en formato de ampolla…

Rebecca le agradeció la botella y asintió para seguir buscando. _Amoniaco, ácido sulfhídrico, fosgeno, sulfato de vanadilo, hipoclorito de sodio, cloruro de sulfurilo, acetona, anaranjado de metilo, tornasol… _nada.

_¡Un momento, agente Chambers!_

¡Tornasol!-gritó Rebecca como si hubiera descubierto América-¡Claro!

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Regina sorprendida.

¡Es disolución de tornasol! –exclamó Rebecca sujetando una botella de un líquido violeta oscuro- El tornasol es una sustancia indicadora de pH, por lo que cambia de color según el nivel de acidez o alcalinidad al que se le añada…¡a eso se referiría lo de camaleónico!

¡Qué casualidad! –se sonrió Regina- Ya me preguntaba para qué servía esta ampolla vacía.

Rebecca rellenó la ampolla con un chorro pequeño de tornasol y la cerró bien. Acto seguido, fueron a la máquina e introdujeron dicha ampolla. El compartimento se selló y el reactor empezó a rugir. Se oyó el vidrio de las ampollas desquebrajándose. Cuando aquella ingente máquina dejó de agitarse, sus pantallas, aparentemente monitores informáticos, se activaron. El fragmento de techo que había justo encima de aquella máquina se abrió y de él bajó una columna prismática de vidrio llena de un líquido incoloro hasta más o menos la mitad. En las pantallas de la máquina empezaron a escribirse automáticamente mensajes de instrucciones.

"_El reactor suministrará ocho sustancias con distintas propiedades ácidas y básicas, en la cantidad elegida por el usuario de esta computadora y que se listan a continuación. Sabiendo que el fluido de partida es ácido pentadecanoico suministrar, en el orden en el que aparecen en la lista, las ocho sustancias en la cantidad exacta con 20 cifras decimales para que el pH de la mezcla del interior del pilar sea neutro."_-leyó Regina en voz alta- Esto es un fastidio… ¿acaso nos ven cara de ingenieros químicos?Yo tengo ciertas bases en estos temas, pero no he llegado a este extremo de locura. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?

Déjamelo a mí. –dijo Rebecca en tono amable- Soy licenciada en Bioquímica, por lo que estas cosas se me dan bien. Son mi pasión, al fin y al cabo.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta.

¿Qué…-balbució Regina-…qué acabas de decir?

Que soy licenciada en Bioquímica –respondió Rebecca amablemente.

¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó Regina asombrada.

Dieciocho-respondió la bioquímica.

¿Y estás graduada?-preguntó incrédula la otra chica.

Sí…-dijo Rebecca enrojeciendo-…soy una de esas…

¿Niñas prodigio?-preguntó Regina.

Rebecca agachó la cabeza.

Está fatal que yo lo diga…-se reprochó.

Bueno,-dijo Regina con cierto optimismo-es bueno que tengas tantos conocimientos. Si logras hacer esa valoración que pide el sistema, tal vez encontremos algo gordo. Oh, espera, el monitor sigue escupiendo instrucciones…_"Las constantes de acidez/basicidad de los compuestos a suministrar no se incluirán, y no están presentes en ningún fichero de las instalaciones por motivos de seguridad. Sólo los más excelentes químicos pueden manipular esta máquina para desactivar la seguridad de lo que está tapando."_

¡Mecachis!-dijo Rebecca-¿No adjuntan las constantes? Voy a tener que confiar en mi memoria entonces…

Rebecca vio que Regina tecleaba en el ordenador buscando los diferentes programas.

Tampoco tiene calculadora…-se quejó Regina-y tú no llevarás una científica encima, ¿verdad?

No-dijo Rebecca con aire de resignación-no me traigo calculadoras a las misiones de reconocimiento, aunque creo que, desde hoy, voy a empezar a hacerlo…

Regina se agachó un momento y cogió algo que estaba depositado en el lateral de la máquina.

Qué atentos y considerados-dijo Regina con cierto asco mientras le daba a Rebecca la libreta y el bolígrafo que había encontrado.

Bueno, sólo son unas cuantas operaciones matemáticas…podré hacerlas a mano.-dijo Rebecca con optimismo.

¿Unas cuantas?-preguntó Regina muy sorprendida-¡Santo cielo, Rebecca, es una valoración con ocho sustancias!

Rebecca destapó el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir en notación matemática y numérica.

No hay problema…-dijo Rebecca mientras realizaba operaciones concienzudamente.

Se oyó un pitido. Regina se llevó la mano izquierda al oído. Por lo que Rebecca pudo entrever, llevaba un comunicador de muy pequeñas dimensiones por dentro del traje y con el altavoz y el micrófono en la zona del mitón que le cubría la mano.

Rick.-dijo Regina-Aquí Regina.

Rebecca pudo oír una voz masculina con cierto tono animoso y optimista que hablaba al otro lado del comunicador.

¿Dónde estás?-preguntó aquel hombre, aparentemente joven por su voz.

En el laboratorio del cachivache gigante por el que hemos pasado antes.-respondió ella-He encontrado a una chica que se las está arreglando para resolver el intrincado acertijo que planteaba.

¿Una chica?-preguntó el tal Rick-¿Así como así?

Está detrás de esos tíos caníbales que hemos encontrado antes cuando limpiábamos la zona,-explicó ella-y sus conocimientos del caso verifican tu hipótesis, Rick: son zombies. Zombies y dinosaurios. Si se lo contamos a la policía nos darían un chapuzón en una piscina olímpica de metadona y nos atarían a una silla.

Oye, ¿y por qué no nos juntamos todos?-preguntó el joven-Tal vez una fusión entre el S.O.R.T. y tu nueva compañera nos dé más posibilidades de luchar.

Regina miró a Rebecca de reojo.

¿Te suena la B.S.A.A., Rick?-preguntó Regina.

¡¿La B.S.A.A.?-exclamó Rick con entusiasmo y notable alegría-¡Son el último reducto de miembros armados dispuestos a acabar con estos cabrones tiranos del bioterrorismo y las guerras bacteriológicas! ¡No me digas que tu compañera es miembro de la B.S.A.A.!

Bingo-respondió Regina.

¡Tenemos que unirnos!-exclamó Rick como si le hubieran regalado una bici nueva y tuviera seis años-¡Aunque el S.O.R.T. desaparezca y pasemos a ser la B.S.A.A.!

Sabes que a mí me gusta tanto como a ti la idea, -dijo Regina- pero Gail no va a querer ni en broma.

Oh, Regina…-dijo Rick con voz cansada-que le jodan a Gail por una vez. Sabes que no nos va a traer nada nuevo. Se ha lanzado escaleras abajo a matar como si no hubiera mañana. Un día va a lograr que lo rajen.

Lo hablaremos con él cuando lo veamos.-concluyó Regina-Vamos a terminar con esta zona, investigamos lo que quiera que sea lo que esa máquina gigante esconde y después vamos las dos para allá. Puede que volvamos con algo jugoso entre manos.

De acuerdo, Regina.-concedió Rick bastante contento-Corto.

Veo que voy a conocer al resto del S.O.R.T.-dijo Rebecca con optimismo mientras seguía realizando cálculos-tal vez éste sea el principio de una larga alianza de guerra…y de una larga amistad.

Eso espero…-dijo Regina-pero Gail es muy suyo, y no creo que acepte así como así. Es muy autoritario y, en ocasiones, violento. Su orgullo es demasiado grande como para supeditarse a la B.S.A.A.

Vaya…-dijo Rebecca.

Pero no me rendiré sin intentarlo.-dijo Regina con determinación-No le veo sentido a preocuparse por el orgullo cuando la gente cae como moscas y el entorno está lleno de criaturas asesinas.

Totalmente de acuerdo.-respondió Rebecca sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

El color del contenido de aquel prisma iba variando con el tiempo. Rebecca estaba suministrando las sustancias muy cuidadosamente.

Pasaron unos minutos. Finalmente, la mezcla del prisma volvió a ser incolora. Se oyó una voz pregrabada y femenina.

_El pH total es de 7,00+/- 1·10^-15 unidades. Sistema de seguridad desbloqueado con éxito._

¡Bien!-exclamaron las dos chicas a coro.

Había un trozo muy ancho de la pared izquierda que no estaba lleno de estanterías. Casualmente, ese trozo empezó a levantarse y a ser tragado por el techo. Un ruido se empezó a oír.

¡JODER!-gritó Regina cuando vio lo que había allí detrás.

Rebecca y Regina saltaron cada una hacia un lado antes de recibir el impacto de la cola del enorme dinosaurio que había oculto detrás de la pared.

¿Cómo no ha roto la pared antes?-preguntó Regina gritando para hacerse oír entre los rugidos de aquella bestia.

¡No lo sé!-respondió Rebecca en el mismo tono mientras se alejaba.

Con un rugido, el dinosaurio lanzó un fuerte zarpazo contra Regina, que esquivó el impacto y el golpe dio en una estantería, tirando todos los reactivos al suelo. Se oyó una atemorizante sinfonía de cristales rompiéndose. Apuntando cuidadosamente, Regina comenzó a disparar con la pistola. El dinosaurio apenas sangraba: su piel era muy dura. Rebecca disparó también, pero observó el mismo efecto. La bestia giró sobre sí misma y las abatió a las dos con un golpe de su cola. Se dirigió con sus pesados pasos hacia Rebecca.

_Mi carrera como científica y luchadora contra el bioterrorismo termina con el papel de bocadillo para dinosaurios…_-pensó Rebecca con miedo y rabia.

_¡BAM!_

¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!-gritó Regina.

Había sacado la escopeta y le había disparado en la espalda. La potencia del arma fue suficiente como para abrirle una herida considerable. Henchido de furia, el dinosaurio corrió contra Regina y tiró otra estantería de un golpe. La joven aprovechó ese acercamiento para dispararle con la escopeta en las fauces, haciéndolo retroceder salvajemente. Intentando sacarle el máximo partido a ese momento de indefensión por parte del enemigo, Regina sacó la porra eléctrica y golpeó al dinosaurio varias veces para intentar aturdirlo. Justo cuando la criatura se iba a defender dándole un letal mordisco, su rostro empezó a echar humo y a descomponerse a una velocidad vertiginosa: Rebecca le había lanzado la botella de ácido sulfúrico que Regina le había lanzado antes. La bestia se desplomó encima de la máquina y la partió entera…pero, además, por ser tan alto, rompió también el prisma de arriba y el líquido se derramó contra el suelo como una lluvia torrencial. Instintivamente, Regina se subió encima de una mesa y comprobó que Rebecca había hecho lo mismo.

Has hecho bien-la elogió Rebecca-no es conveniente que te caiga encima toda esa mezcla química.

Cuidadosamente y de puntillas, las chicas atravesaron la sala y escudriñaron el pasillo que había revelado aquel trozo de pared. Al fondo había una puerta. Con determinación, las dos avanzaron por el pasillo.

Muy listos…-dijo Regina-esto está insonorizado, por eso no oíamos los posibles rugidos del dinosaurio. Además, a juzgar por estos cables que hay en el suelo, le estaba pasando sedante desde algún lugar remoto y dejó de pasarle cuando se levantó la pared. Un milagro de la ingeniería, sin duda.

Lo peor es que habrá más cosas como ésta esparcidas por el lugar…-dijo Rebecca mientras agarraba el tirador de la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, un olor a podrido las golpeó. Zombies. La sala estaba llena. Unos caminaban, otros se quedaban quietos, otros estaban en el suelo…

¡Cierra!-susurró Rebecca mientras se echaba atrás.

Espera un momento…-dijo Regina en voz baja mientras entrecerraba los ojos-…hay algo en el centro de la sala. Un mostrador…

¡No vamos a poder llegar desde aquí!-dijo Rebecca-¡Eso está lleno!

Regina cerró la puerta y apoyó su cuerpo contra ella mientras pensaba rápido.

Busca agua en el laboratorio.-le pidió a Rebecca-Tiene que haber…y calculo que necesitaremos unas dos garrafas…

Voy-dijo Rebecca intuyéndose lo que iba a hacer su compañera.

Subida por las mesas, Rebecca oteó las estanterías en busca de garrafas de agua. Pegó un respingo cuando oyó un crujido. Miró hacia atrás y vio que no era nada. El dinosaurio comenzó entonces a intentar incorporarse y emitió un rugido.

¡AAAAH!-chilló Rebecca mientras vaciaba su pistola contra él.

El dinosaurio se desplomó de nuevo.

¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Regina muy alarmada.

Esa cosa casi se levanta…-dijo Rebecca con el corazón en la garganta.

Pero…¿estás bien?-preguntó Regina.

Sí.-contestó ella-Ya está en su sitio de nuevo.

Saltando, Rebecca llegó hasta donde vio que había cuatro garrafas de agua. Cogió dos, una con cada mano y, por encima de las mesas, cruzó hasta llegar al pasillo, donde soltó por un momento las garrafas.

Pesan como muertos…-se quejó mientras sacudía los brazos.

Acércalas cuando puedas…-pidió Regina.

Rebecca se las puso en los pies. Acto seguido, Regina entreabrió la puerta, destapó las garrafas y las volcó para que el agua llenase el suelo de la sala. Los zombies empezaron a amontonarse hacia la salida.

Bien…-dijo Regina-¡decid hola a papá Voltio!

Regina estampó la porra eléctrica contra el charco que había formado. Todos los zombies fueron electrocutados y empezaron a explotarles partes del cuerpo. No quitó la porra del agua, y así hizo que la descarga fuese duradera y acabase con todos.

Voy a ver qué es eso del centro. Espérame aquí. –pidió Regina.

Tras guardarse la porra, Regina entró allí pistola en mano y se dirigió al centro de la estancia procurando pisar pocos trozos de zombie. Rebecca la vio coger algo y darse la vuelta. Por fin, salió de allí y cerró la puerta.

Menudo hedor…-se quejó-…pero bueno, algo es algo…tengo una llave.

¿Tiene alguna inscripción en el llavero?-preguntó Rebecca intrigada.

LAB846.-leyó Regina-Supongo que será de un laboratorio importante.

Tras cavilar un poco, las dos se dispusieron a salir por donde los tres miembros del S.O.R.T. habían pasado la primera vez para encontrarse con Rick en la sala de ordenadores. Salieron por la puerta de la esquina derecha de la sala, tras la cual se extendía un largo pasillo.

Algo extraño ha pasado aquí…-dijo Regina levantando la pistola mientras observaba la cantidad de zombies que poblaban el pasillo.

¿No habíais limpiado esto?-preguntó Rebecca extrañada mientras sacaba su pistola.

Sí, pero…-balbuceó Regina-…algún bromista, por hablar eufemísticamente, ha soltado más de estas cosas.

Pues esta broma no tiene gracia…-dijo Rebecca retrocediendo asustada al ver que los zombies se dirigían hacia ellas.

¡Mierda!-exclamó Regina-¡Dejadnos trabajar tranquilas!

Regina sacó la escopeta y comenzó a disparar a todos los zombies que tenía delante.

A este paso, vas a gastar muchas balas…-advirtió Rebecca mientras disparaba con la pistola para ayudar.

Ya lo sé, pero no hay otra manera de… ¡ARGH!-chilló Regina.

Un zombie la había agarrado de los hombros y se disponía a morderle el cuello. Rápidamente, sacó la porra y le atizó en el cuello, dejándolo tieso y sacudiéndoselo de encima.

¿Y si nos vamos?-preguntó Rebecca preocupada.

No tengas miedo.-dijo Regina en un tono alentador-Piensa que hacemos esto por el bien de todo el planeta.

Es fácil decirlo, pero… ¡NO!-gritó Rebecca.

Los zombies ya estaban todos demasiado cerca de ellas.

¡Maldita sea!-maldijo Regina-¿Quién me manda dejarme el equipo en el helicóptero? Tendría que haber venido cargada con todo…

¡ALEJAOS!-chilló Rebecca agobiada.

Agarró un bote de color negro con llamas dibujadas en la base y un pulverizador rojo que llevaba prendido de su cinturón. Activó un mechero que tenía delante de la salida del pulverizador y, acto seguido, apretó la lengüeta de éste, haciendo salir del bote un chorro de llamas. Los zombies empezaron a retroceder y a chocarse, prendiéndose fuego entre ellos.

¡EEEEI!-gritó Rebecca en un momento de envalentonamiento empujando a las criaturas que tenía delante contra el suelo.

¡Guau!-la elogió Regina-¿Qué era eso?

Líquido inflamable-dijo Rebecca sujetando su bote-que al pulverizarlo sobre un mechero encendido hace un lanzallamas bastante eficaz a corta distancia.

¿Por qué no lo has sacado antes?-preguntó Regina.

No soy buena luchando…-dijo Rebecca-…a veces no pienso las cosas.

Para no ser buena –dijo Regina- acabas de salvarnos la vida.

Avanzaron un par de pasos y vieron que el resto del pasillo y sus bifurcaciones estaba atestado de zombies.

Pero, ¿qué…-se quejó Regina.

Los zombies empezaron a acercarse a ellas.

Joder, joder, joder…-dijo Rebecca nerviosa en voz baja.

Se oyó algo cortante arañando a un zombie. Lejos, atrás del todo, al final del pasillo, un zombie se desplomó. Un rugido animal acompañó a un fuerte golpe. Las chicas veían sangre y miembros volar por los aires. Fuera lo que fuere, se estaba acercando. Pronto vieron a algo saltar entre la multitud. Una criatura verde y peluda, tremendamente musculosa y encorvada, que saltaba sobre los zombies y los destrozaba a golpes mientras rugía.

No sé lo que es eso…-dijo Rebecca-…pero no me inspira NINGUNA confianza. ¡Vámonos de aquí YA!

Regina asintió y las dos salieron corriendo. Giraron a la izquierda y descubrieron un corto pero ancho pasillo que estaba completamente limpio. Aprovecharon para avanzar por allí hasta que se chocaron con algo ancho y duro que las hizo caer al suelo. Cuando se levantaron, vieron que con lo que habían chocado era un hombre. Un hombre muy alto y grande, de enormes y prominentes músculos, con barba y mucho pelo en pecho de color castaño, y ataviado con brazaletes en las muñecas, botas rojas y un slip rojo. Sus ojos azules helados se clavaron en las chicas. Su cara de pocos amigos las hizo retroceder.

Je…-se rió aquel tipo mientras se ponía en guardia de combate. Por su postura parecía un wrestler.

Las chicas guardaron las armas.

¿Quién…-preguntó Regina-quién es usted?

El tipo se rió a carcajada limpia y le respondió con un fuerte puñetazo que la tiró al suelo.

¡Regina!-exclamó Rebecca.

La joven bioquímica retrocedió sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre que se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos y pesados. Pensó en dispararle, pero cuando se intentó llevar las manos al arma, aquel coloso le dio una fuerte patada y la tiró al suelo. Acto seguido, cogió a ambas por el cuello y las chocó la una contra la otra. Las dos trastabillaron y se quejaron del dolor.

¡Cabrón!-gritó Regina mientras corría hacia él con la porra eléctrica en la mano.

Ese hombre era fuerte, pero Regina era mucho más rápida que él y logró darle en las costillas con la porra. El tipo se estremeció de dolor y se encorvó, momento que la combatiente aprovechó para golpearle en la espalda y en la nuca con la porra repetidas veces hasta hacerlo arrodillarse.

¿Vas a hablar?-preguntó Regina-¿O te frío como si fueras una salchicha?

El tipo la miró con cara risueña, aunque estaba algo entumecido por la electrocución. Con una rapidez extraña para un cuerpo como aquél, el tipo la agarró poniéndola cabeza abajo y saltó girando sobre sí mismo y describiendo una parábola hacia atrás.

¡Spinning Pile Driver!-gritó el tipo con su voz tosca y de fuerte acento.

Al caer al suelo, Regina fue bestialmente estampada contra el suelo de cabeza, y cayó al suelo extenuada y dolorida. Creía que iba a morir. Rebecca disparó, pero el tipo saltó sobre ella, la agarró y le hizo un suplex. Ninguna de las dos podía levantarse, pero estaban conscientes.

¡JAJAJA!-se rió aquel mastodonte.

Se oyeron los frenéticos pasos de algo que corría a gran velocidad y a cuatro patas.

¡CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEES!-gritó una voz animalizada y deformada.

Las chicas se giraron para mirar, sin poder levantarse. Vieron a aquella cosa verde otra vez. Tenía una larga y voluminosa melena roja, y un montón de pelo en pecho del mismo color. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones cortos y unas tobilleras del mismo color. Corría a cuatro patas, como un lobo endemoniado. Tenía unas uñas largas y unos dientes puntiagudos. Era violento y peligroso.

¡Por fin un reto!-se alegró el tipo musculoso poniéndose en guardia.

La cosa verde rugió de rabia y desesperación, saltó y le propinó un fortísimo y asalvajado zarpazo en el pecho. Del arañazo empezó a emanar sangre. El hombre lo agarró del pelo y lo estampó de bruces contra el suelo. Acto seguido, se tiró sobre él en plancha. Pataleando, la bestia verde logró sacudírselo de encima, se incorporó, saltó sobre una pared y rebotó en picado contra el luchador de rojo. Lo tumbó de una fuerte patada giratoria en el aire y, cuando estuvo en el suelo, empezó a darle puñetazos mientras rugía. El hombre se levantó y lo empujó fuertemente con la palma de su mano derecha, dándole una distancia suficiente como para tirarlo de una patada con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Cuando fue a agarrarlo para hacerle una llave de lucha libre, tanto él como las chicas que estaban en el suelo se sorprendieron al ver que, del cuerpo de aquella bestia, empezó a emanar electricidad. El tipo se vio obligado a soltarlo para librarse de tan fuerte electrocución y empezó a dar tumbos.

¡HIJOS DE PUTA!-articuló la bestia de una manera casi incomprensible.

Las chicas se incorporaron poco a poco. Querían alejarse un poco y observar desde una distancia de seguridad. Aquellos dos portadores de musculatura comenzaron a intercambiarse golpes muy fuertes y sonoros.

¿Se supone que la bestia está de nuestro lado?-preguntó Regina dolorida.

No lo sé…-dijo Rebecca-pero hay que abatir a ese tío.

Pues no sé cómo…-dijo Regina con resignación.

Tengo algo que todavía no te he enseñado…-dijo Rebecca con media sonrisa.

La joven de la B.S.A.A. se acercó sigilosamente al hombre de rojo y sacó lo que parecía una pistola negra bastante grande. Mientras el coloso estaba entretenido con el monstruo verde, Rebecca se colocó a su espalda, lo cogió del hombro, le puso ese objeto negro en la zona lumbar de la espalda y lo accionó. Se pudo oír el sonido de un fuerte calambre, y el tipo cayó al suelo pesadamente cuan grande y hercúleo era.

¡Menudo pedazo de aturdidor eléctrico, Rebecca!-exclamó Regina impresionada.

Gracias-dijo Rebecca cansada y dolorida.

La bestia miró a su alrededor y rugió de rabia. Se abalanzó corriendo hacia Rebecca corriendo a cuatro patas. La chica se pudo apartar por los pelos de una potente patada de aquella cosa. Corrió entonces para juntarse con Regina y tener alguna posibilidad contra aquella cosa. Al correr hacia ella, vio que estaba cargando la escopeta.

¡No lo mates!-gritó instintivamente Rebecca mientras esa cosa lo perseguía-¡Puede que esté de nuestro lado! ¡Parece tener conciencia!

No iba a matarlo…-dijo Regina mientras le hacía un gesto a Rebecca para que se ladeara.

Rebecca se apartó hacia un lado y vio cómo Regina disparaba. No salió un cartucho. Un dardo salió expelido de la potente arma y se clavó en el cuello de aquella musculosa criatura, que redujo su velocidad hasta pararse y caer al suelo inerte.

Sedado.-dijo Regina mientras soplaba el humo de la escopeta.

Las chicas se quedaron allí, frente a los dos hercúleos cuerpos inconscientes, sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

¿Qué hay aquí?-preguntó Rebecca mientras abría la única puerta del pasillo.

Descubrieron una sala muy ordenada. Había taquillas, un escritorio, ordenadores, asientos y una máquina de escribir vieja. También había un rollo de cuerda tirado en el suelo.

¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Regina mirando el rollo de cuerda.

Creo que sí…-dijo Rebecca mientras señalaba al ser verde.

Entre las dos, lo arrastraron y lo ataron a una silla dentro de la sala.

¿Y éste?-preguntó Rebecca.

Regina lo cogió de un brazo y lo arrastró lejos de allí.

Que se lo coman los zombies.-dijo mientras volvía hacia Rebecca.

Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que se despierte-dijo Regina-y ver si podemos interrogarle.

Eso es exactamente lo que yo he pensado.-dijo Rebecca mirando a aquel ser de aspecto terrorífico y fuerza descomunal.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPCOM ULTIMATE BATTLE**

**Episodio 2: Entrada a lo indeseado**

_Rebecca Chambers. 15 de junio. Central 847H de Umbrella, altura apróximada S2. Los zombies se han aliado con diferentes especies de dinosaurios. De algún modo, he conseguido sobrevivir a este hacinamiento infernal. He conocido a Regina, miembro de primera línea de batalla del S.O.R.T., lo que supone una posible adhesión a la B.S.A.A. si su líder, Gail, lo permite. Juntas hemos llegado hasta aquí batiéndonos con incontables criaturas putrefactas y prehistóricas, según qué pasillo se mire. La verdad es que me alegro mucho de haberla encontrado, y siento que trabajamos bien juntas. No es el mejor momento para sentimentalismos, pero creo que puede estar asentándose la base de incluso una amistad. Sea lo que sea, casi nos mata un coloso excesivamente musculado con conocimientos profundos de Wrestling. Lo más dantesco del episodio es que…quien nos ha salvado ha sido un monstruo verde igual o más musculado y con una melena roja brillante y salvaje, con capacidad de generar electricidad y cuyo rugido se equipara al de un león. ¿Tendrá esto algún futuro positivo?_

Rebecca se guardó el papel junto con el que había escrito al entrar en aquel ingente edificio en el que ahora se hallaba. Estaban solas en un cuarto Regina y ella, con una bestia verde y peluda de roja melena atada a una silla y sedada como estrella invitada.

¿Tardará mucho en despertarse?-preguntó Rebecca.

Es diazepam casi puro-dijo Regina a modo de respuesta-y en una dosis alta.

¿Te has vuelto loca?-preguntó Rebecca asustada, pues el diazepam puede causar efectos negativos a los seres vivos.

No, tranquila, –respondió Regina- es la única manera de sedar a los dinosaurios. No es la primera vez que me he enfrentado a ellos, y he probado con muchos sedantes. Midazolam, clonazepam, y más benzodiazepinas potentes, y ninguna ha funcionado tan bien como el diazepam. Los dardos están preparados con una concentración óptima de diazepam para mantener a los dinosaurios sedados el mayor tiempo posible. La mayoría se despiertan a los veinte minutos, así que imagínate su fortaleza. Esta cosa parece más, mucho más fuerte que los dinosaurios, así que puede que en cinco ó diez minutos esté en pie dando guerra.

Espero que guerra propiamente dicha no dé, por favor…-dijo Rebecca para sí en voz alta.

Regina sonrió empáticamente. Rebecca se arrodilló ante la silla para quitarle el dardo del cuello a aquella cosa y aplicarle un antiséptico en el punto del pinchazo.

¿Eres consciente de que, si abre los ojos, puede hacernos puré, y, aun así, te preocupas de desinfectarle la herida?-preguntó Regina-Eres muy considerada, Rebecca.

Tal vez pueda ser nuestro aliado…-dijo Rebecca optimista mientras tiraba el algodón usado a una papelera que había en la sala-Teniendo en cuenta los efectos ansiolíticos del diazepam, puede que, cuando se despierte, no esté tan violento como cuando lo hemos visto luchar contra ese…tío.

Sí,-asintió Regina-yo también lo he pensado. Además, antes lo hemos escuchado hablar. Si sabe hablar es porque tiene capacidad racional y, por tanto, podremos comunicarnos.

Y todo esto bajo la hipótesis de que se despertará en son de paz…bueno, de que _se despertará_…-dijo Rebecca con cierta angustia.

Tras decir estas palabras, la joven bioquímica le buscó el pulso. Era lento, pero estable. Estaba claro que estaba muy, pero que muy tranquilo y relajado, profundamente dormido, pero no estaba muriéndose en sueños ni nada por el estilo.

Está vivo…-dijo con cierto alivio.

No sé si alegrarme o tener miedo…-dijo Regina con tono confuso.

Apoyo tu moción…-dejó caer Rebecca con cansancio.

Se sentó en una de las sillas. No era demasiado cómoda, pero no había destensado sus músculos durante lo que le parecieron eones. Regina hizo lo propio con otra de las sillas y se estiró suavemente.

Ya voy teniendo una edad para hacer estas cosas…-dijo Regina dándose golpecitos en el hombro.

Las dos se rieron en voz baja. Parecían dos amigas de toda la vida tomando algo juntas en una cafetería…lo que, por un momento, por un bendito momento, las hizo olvidar el horror que las rodeaba. Por un momento, claro…

_¡CRACK!_

Un ruido de algo partiéndose sobresaltó a Regina y a Rebecca.

¿Quién va?-dijo Regina en voz alta desenfundando la pistola.

Rebecca miró hacia su verde y peludo "amigo" y se dio cuenta de que se había despertado y estaba intentando soltarse. Todavía no tenía los músculos lo bastante receptivos como para romper la cuerda, por suerte.

¡Soltadme!-gritó la criatura con una voz casi afónica-¡Dejad de mortificarme!

Rebecca se puso frente a él y le hizo gestos con las manos para que se calmase.

Tranquilo.-le dijo con una expresión de confianza para hacerle ver a aquel ser que no eran enemigas-No vamos a hacerte daño. Nadie va a hacerte nada malo. Estás a salvo.

Te tuvimos que poner esas cuerdas para que, al despertarte, no intentases matarnos como antes ahí fuera…-dijo Regina.

¿Antes?-preguntó aquella bestia con desconcierto.

Cuando estábamos en el pasillo, -explicó Regina- nos salió al paso un hombre muy grande y peludo que casi nos mata a golpes. De pronto, apareciste por allí y te lanzaste a por él como si no hubiera mañana. También le dijiste "cabrón" e "hijo de puta" en medio del combate…bueno, lo dijiste en plural.

¡Malditos cabrones!-gritó la bestia indignada.

¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Rebecca-¿Quién eres?

Me llamo Blanka.-respondió la bestia-Yo era humano…hasta que los científicos de Shadaloo me… ¡ME CONVIRTIERON EN ESTO!-la desesperación y las ganas de llorar se notaron en su voz.

¿Qué te hicieron?-preguntó Rebecca indignada, mostrando su empatía con Blanka.

Me encerraron en una máquina y empezaron a suministrarme anabolizantes y miles de químicos para modificar mis genes, taparon mis ojos con unas gafas 3D en las que me obligaban a ver violencia muy dura y…acabé así…-dijo Blanka.

Entonces…-intervino Regina-¿no vas a volver a intentar matarnos?

Me temo que sí…-dijo Blanka apenado-por culpa de los científicos, mi cuerpo está diseñado para la violencia. Supongo que me habéis sedado y por eso conservo mi racionalidad, pero…cuando el sedante se pase del todo…volveré a ser violento y tendréis que luchar contra mí…y temo que no podáis derrotarme. Mi cuerpo es demasiado monstruoso. Produzco electricidad. Soy un depredador… ¡Dejadme atrás, abandonadme aquí, salvaos!

Regina miró al suelo. Le parecía una injusticia lo que le habían hecho a Blanka…

Me niego rotundamente.-dijo Rebecca con firmeza-Tú vienes con nosotros. Eres una víctima más de esta hecatombe, igual que nosotras. Vamos a salvarnos juntos, ¿de acuerdo, Blanka?

¡NO!-se negó Blanka-Ni se os ocurra…¡noto cómo mis músculos van reaccionando más y más!

Me da exactamente igual lo que tus músculos reaccionen. –dijo Rebecca poniéndose en pie, dispuesta a aliviar el dolor de aquel hombre víctima de una injusticia- Tenemos más sedante, ¿verdad?

Regina asintió.

Si te pones violento-dijo Regina-te volveremos a sedar, y cargaremos con tu cuerpo hasta que te despiertes.

Blanka bajó la cabeza. Dos brillantes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Gracias…-dijo él-jamás pensé que ninguna persona querría mirarme después de lo que me han hecho.

Las hojas no deben impedir ver el tronco. –afirmó Rebecca- Puedes tener un cuerpo verde y una melena roja, pero eres una persona. Eres un hombre dentro de ese cuerpo. Si hablo con otros hombres en mi día a día por cualquier motivo, ¿por qué no iba a poder relacionarme contigo? Me llamo Rebecca Chambers. Encantada.

Yo soy Regina. Un placer.-dijo la otra chica.

Rebecca deshizo el nudo de las cuerdas que ataban a Blanka, quien, tras notarse libre, saltó de la silla.

Salgamos de aquí.-dijo Rebecca con determinación-Vivos. Unidos. Juntos.

Me parece bien.-dijo Regina levantándose de la silla con una sonrisa.

Os…-intentó articular Blanka-…os protegeré de toda bestia que se nos cruce en los caminos de este laboratorio infecto.

Rebecca sacó su botiquín y cogió de él una jeringuilla y una botella. Con ayuda de una aguja limpia, extrajo un poco de líquido de la botella.

Blanka, necesito que me des tu brazo un momento.-dijo Rebecca-Como has dicho que, sin sedantes te volverás violento, voy a ponerte un poco, pero muy poco, de morfina. Te notarás un poco cansado, pero tus reacciones violentas tardarán más en aparecer.

De acuerdo.-asintió él.

Tras suministrarle la dosis y tirar la aguja a la papelera, los tres salieron de allí.

No sé exactamente el tiempo que ha pasado,-dijo Regina mirando a ambos lados-pero esto está limpio, exactamente como antes.

Tendremos que desandar un poco el camino y buscar a Rick, ¿no?-preguntó Rebecca.

Si volvemos por allí, nos encontraremos con todos los zombies que había antes…-dijo Regina.

Pero estaba por esa zona, ¿no es así?-volvió a preguntar Rebecca.

Sí, pero está lleno de esos muertos andantes…-dijo Regina mientras contaba las balas que le quedaban.

No serán problema.-intervino Blanka.

La criatura salió corriendo hasta el pasillo principal. Los zombies seguían allí, aunque había menos. Blanka rugió fuertemente y los zombies se volvieron hacia él. Rebecca y Regina corrieron hacia allí y vieron algo espectacular. Su recién conocido compañero corrió hacia la pared que había a su espalda, apoyó los pies en ella con una fuerte zancada y, cuando parecía que iba a escalar la pared corriendo, contrajo su cuerpo, se hizo una bola y se impulsó con los pies hacia los zombies. Como si fuera una enorme bola de bolos rodante, hizo un auténtico pleno con los zombies que tenía delante. El suelo se llenó de sangre. Con aquel golpe abatió, por lo menos, a seis.

¡Venid si os atrevéis!-gritó Blanka con un tono guerrero.

Con sus grandes zarpas, empezó a destrozar a los zombies a manotazos y zarpazos. Su enorme agilidad le permitía saltar para caer encima de las criaturas y hacerlas pulpa, y sus musculosas piernas dieron buena cuenta también de los zombies con fuertes patadas. En un último movimiento, cerró el puño y lanzó un demoledor gancho que destrozó a cuatro más.

¿No vais a huir?-preguntó la criatura.

Aquello seguía atestado de criaturas. Blanka era, sin duda, un aliado brillante para aquella operación.

¡Muy bien, Blanka!-lo animó Regina-Mi compañero Rick está al final de ese pasillo. ¡Sólo un poco más!

Blanka se giró para mirar a Regina y asentir con la cabeza. Los zombies empezaron a rodearlo y agarrarlo con sus asquerosas manos. Empezaron a acercar sus hediondas bocas a su cuerpo para morderle.

¡No!-gritó Rebecca desenfundando el arma.

Los ojos de Blanka empezaron a brillar en un tono amarillo eléctrico, y de su cuerpo afloró una corriente eléctrica que hizo que los zombies saltasen en pedazos.

¡NO OS ATREVÁIS A TOCARME!-chilló la criatura mientras abatía a más zombies.

Ya va siendo hora de ayudar.-dijo Regina sacando la escopeta y avanzando hacia Blanka y los zombies. Rebecca la siguió de cerca con la pistola en la mano.

Comenzaron a disparar. Los zombies caían más rápido por acción de los tres combatientes a la vez.

¡Mierda!-gritó Blanka con los ojos como platos-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Un grito desgarrador se apoderó de él. De pronto, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y comenzó a golpear las paredes, el suelo, el techo, los zombies y…también intentó golpear a sus compañeras.

Era cuestión de tiempo…-se lamentó Regina.

Blanka se lanzó contra las chicas. Regina cargó los dardos en la escopeta y salió corriendo para que la bestia la persiguiera.

¡Cúbreme las espaldas!-pidió Regina.

La adrenalina podía cortarse con un cuchillo en el ambiente. Rebecca estaba ahora sola frente a una marea infranqueable de putrefactos zombies.

¡Fuera!-gritó Rebecca.

Sacó dos botes negros con llamas dibujadas y apretó los dos pulverizadores a la vez. Dos chorros de llamas incendiaron a los zombies y el fuego se fue propagando de unos a otros. Ya no estaba siendo acosada por un ejército de zombies: Ahora estaba siendo acosada por un ejército de zombies ardiendo.

Es cuestión de tiempo que caigan…-dijo Rebecca en voz alta para tranquilizarse mientras retrocedía.

Los zombies empezaron a caer uno por uno, pero no a la velocidad suficiente como para que Rebecca estuviera a salvo. Llegó un momento en el que tuvo que correr hacia Regina, de la cual casi se olvidó en el fragor de la batalla. ¿Estaría bien?

Cuando la vio, reconoció el cuerpo de Blanka desplomado a sus pies.

¿Ya lo has sedado?-preguntó Rebecca nerviosa.

Regina asintió mientras cogía su cuerpo.

Ayúdame, -le pidió-que pesa un quintal.

Rebecca lo cogió de un brazo y Regina del otro.

Ahora sólo nos queda correr con Blanka sobre nuestros hombros mientras huimos de un pelotón de zombies ardiendo.-dijo Rebecca sarcásticamente.

Aquellos asesinos putrefactos ya estaban muy cerca.

_Maldición…_-se dijo Regina.

Escucha…-dijo Regina nerviosa-me dejé el equipo en la sala de ordenadores donde opera Rick. Lo llamaré y le diré que venga y lo traiga.

¿A qué te refieres con _el equipo_?-preguntó Rebecca mientras disparaba a los zombies.

Armas.-dijo Regina como si estuviese enamorada de ellas-Las suficientes como para obliterar a todo cuanto se presente aquí.

Con Rebecca disparando, Regina pudo cubrir a Blanka mientras usaba su comunicador.

Rick.-dijo Regina-Aquí Regina.

Aquí Rick.-respondió el joven-¿Algún problema?

Me faltarían años de vida si tuviera que contarlos uno a uno.-dijo Regina-Necesito que salgas. Estamos a punto de llegar hasta donde estás, pero hay demasiados zombies y no podemos pasar a través de ellos. Sal a nuestro encuentro y coge el equipo. Voy a necesitarlo.

Regina oyó ruidos. Rick parecía estar dándose prisa.

¡Voy inmediatamente!-respondió él-Corto.

Rick está de camino con las armas.-dijo Regina mientras se incorporaba a la línea de tiro.

¡Nos van a matar!-gritó Rebecca.

Tranquila…-dijo Regina sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo-vamos a salir de aquí.

Empezó a disparar con la escopeta para ayudar a Rebecca. Tenían que salir de ahí a cualquier precio.

¿Por qué no vuelves a prenderles fuego?-preguntó Regina-Tal vez consigamos algo.

Rebecca cogió sus dos pulverizadores, avanzó dos pasos y soltó dos llamaradas. Los zombies empezaron a retroceder.

¿Cuánto líquido les queda?-preguntó Regina señalando con la barbilla los pulverizadores.

No todo el que me gustaría…-respondió Rebecca.

¡Un momento!-exclamó Regina-¡Mira eso!

Regina señaló a un punto bastante lejano del pasillo. Algo rojo se podía ver.

¿¡Un bidón de combustible!-preguntó Rebecca.

¡Exacto!-respondió Regina con esperanza-Ahora sólo hay que hacer puntería.

Regina guardó la escopeta, sacó la pistola, apuntó y…una tremenda explosión limpió el pasillo de zombies. Las llamas y el humo negro hicieron que el pasillo fuera difícil de transitar, pero por lo menos ya no había criaturas asesinas.

¡Qué puntería!-la elogió Rebecca.

Gracias.-dijo Regina sonriendo-Ahora te podré presentar a Rick.

Cogieron a Blanka y avanzaron por el pasillo con cuidado de no quemarse con las pocas llamas que aún quedaban. Olía a quemado, pero, por lo menos, ya no olía a podrido.

Ya sólo nos queda girar esta esquina para reunirnos con Ri…-Regina interrumpió su frase.

Un enorme portón metálico yacía ante ellas. El pasillo estaba cortado.

¿Qué?-preguntó Regina con rabia-¿Quién ha hecho esto? ¡Esta zona antes era transitable!

¡Oh, no!-exclamó Rebecca-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

No lo sé…-dijo Regina con indignación-…pero he hecho salir a Rick para nada. Si se encuentra con algo ahí fuera y no podemos ayudarle, yo…

Regina apretó los puños. Oyeron el tableteo de un arma automática.

¡Hay alguien al otro lado!-exclamó Rebecca-Tal vez pueda quitar este obstáculo.

Reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte.-dijo Regina-Es el rifle de asalto de Rick.

¡HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-oyeron gritar a una voz femenina mientras algo que volaba a gran velocidad cortaba el aire.

Acto seguido, se oyó un tremendo golpe y dos sonidos metálicos, como si dos objetos cayeran contra el suelo. También se oyó el sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose.

¡Rick!-exclamó Regina con los ojos como platos.

No hubo respuesta. Se hizo el silencio.

Vosotras…-dijo la voz de mujer que habían oído antes lanzar aquel grito de guerra-…seréis las siguientes.

Acto seguido, se oyó cómo recogía el cuerpo y los objetos. Tras unos segundos de silencio, se oyó otro sonido cortando el aire, y unos pasos rápidos, ágiles y apenas audibles que se alejaban.

¿Quién será esa mujer?-preguntó Rebecca asustada.

Una fan nuestra seguro que no…-dijo Regina con rabia contenida.

Rick estará bien.-dijo Rebecca para tranquilizar el ambiente.

¿Y si lo ha matado?-preguntó Regina-¡No sabemos lo que le ha hecho!

A juzgar por los sonidos…-dijo Rebecca-diría que le ha dado un golpe. Ese grito es bastante propio de un artista marcial. Varios de mis compañeros saben artes marciales y también gritan con los golpes. El sonido de después del grito ha sonado como un puñetazo, una patada o algo por el estilo. Probablemente sólo se haya desmayado.

Espero que lleves razón…-dijo Regina dejándose caer al suelo, sentada y con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Las dos se miraron. Regina suspiró.

Vivo o muerto, -dijo Regina apesadumbrada-lo que está claro es que esa mujer se ha llevado a Rick con ella. Si pudiéramos contar con Blanka, quizás él podría destrozar este portón, pero…-se quedó sin saber qué decir.

Habían dejado a Blanka tendido en el suelo. Era cuestión de minutos que se despertase. Rebecca golpeó el portón suavemente con sus nudillos.

Es macizo.-informó-No creo que Blanka hubiera podido tirarlo abajo o abrir un boquete en él.

Ya da igual…-dijo Regina desanimada-¿qué hacemos?

Volvamos atrás. –dijo Rebecca-Tal vez encontremos a mi compañera Sheva en algún lugar…

Sí…-dijo Regina levantándose-…todo menos quedarnos quietas.

Cargaron a Blanka sobre sus hombros y avanzaron lentamente mientras lo llevaban con ellas. Cuando fueron a salir de aquel pasillo por donde habían entrado la primera vez, (desde el laboratorio donde encontraron al dinosaurio gigante) se encontraron con otro portón. A su lado se abría un pasillo perpendicular al que estaban recorriendo ellas y que no habían visto antes.

¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Regina asqueada-¿Una broma de mal gusto?

Alguien sabe que estamos aquí.-dijo Rebecca con seriedad y miedo.

Regina miró a su alrededor y agachó la cabeza.

Claro…-dijo ella-…hordas de enemigos justo donde nosotras tenemos pensado ir, pasillos que se cierran cuando queremos atravesarlos y otro que se abre ante nosotras…demasiada coincidencia, ¿verdad?

En efecto…-dijo Rebecca-…este pasillo parece ser la boca del lobo. Si lo cruzamos, tal vez…

Claro que es una trampa.-dijo Regina con frialdad-Pero no tenemos otra opción. Estamos atrapadas entre dos portones macizos de Dios sepa cuánto espesor. Tenemos que avanzar…

Rebecca asintió y, mientras cargaban con Blanka, las dos avanzaron el pasillo. Estaba limpio, pero oscuro. En la pared izquierda había amplias ventanas puestas en serie que iluminaban un poco el pasillo. A través de ellas se veían plantas inferiores de la instalación donde había luces procedentes de montones de máquinas, pero ninguna aparente salida.

¿Hasta qué profundidad se extenderá este demoniaco edificio?-preguntó Rebecca sorprendida.

No lo sé, -dijo Regina- pero seguro que hasta donde las máquinas más potentes de ahora hayan podido taladrar.

Pronto vieron una luz intermitente ahí abajo. Parecía un arma disparando. Gracias a esa luz, empezaron a ver que aquella planta tan baja estaba llena de dinosaurios. El dueño del arma que disparaba se estaba abriendo paso a tiros. No alcanzaron a ver muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero distinguieron a un hombre rubio y con un traje negro y gris.

¡Gail!-exclamó Regina.

¿Ése es tu líder?-preguntó Rebecca sorprendida.

¡Sí, es él!-exclamó Regina-¡Voy a llamarlo y a decirle que estamos encima de él!

Rebecca oyó cómo Regina daba un pisotón en el suelo malhumorada.

No hay cobertura…-dijo Regina-…seguro que tienen un inhibidor de frecuencia o algo así en esta parte del complejo.

Bueno, -dijo Rebecca para tranquilizarla- no está todo perdido. Podemos buscar una forma de bajar desde aquí.

Buena idea.-dijo Regina denotando algo más de optimismo.

Sólo pudieron avanzar dos pasos, pues se quedaron paralizadas al ver quién apareció frente a ellas doblando la esquina: el coloso de ojos azules y pelo castaño de antes.

Vaya vaya…-dijo con su tosco y gutural acento-¿a quién tenemos aquí?

¿¡Tú!-gritó Regina agarrando la empuñadura de su porra eléctrica-¿Cómo es que no te han comido los zombies?

Ya sé que me pusisteis estratégicamente en medio de ellos,-dijo con sorna el gigante- pero son demasiado débiles para la fuerza del Ciclón Rojo.

¿Ciclón Rojo?-preguntó Regina-¿De qué vas?

Je…-se rió el hombre-esta vez no hay posibilidad de escape. Vais a caer. ¡RAAAAAH!

El tipo corrió hacia ellas. Raudamente, soltaron a Blanka y se separaron la una de la otra para esquivar el brutal placaje que aquella enorme persona había lanzado contra ellas. Al ver que su ataque había fallado, el corpulento luchador lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra Rebecca, que se agachó atemorizada y oyó cómo el puño daba contra la pared. Alzó la cabeza y vio la abolladura que dejó aquella bestia humana en la pared.

_¡Sé valiente, agente Chambers!_-se recordó mentalmente.

Rebecca se levantó tan rápido como pudo y le roció la cara a su enorme enemigo con su spray de gas lacrimógeno. El tipo retrocedió con un grito de dolor y llevándose las manos a los ojos, momento que la joven bioquímica aprovechó para ponerse a su espalda y dar un pequeño salto para darle un rodillazo en la cintura con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Con lo desequilibrado que estaba, logró propulsarlo hacia Regina, que le dio un buen golpe con la porra en el cuello y lo dejó hincado de rodillas en el suelo. Justo cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia con una descarga más de su arma, el enemigo se levantó y le hizo un suplex. Mientras intentaba levantarse del fuerte golpe, Rebecca corrió con su aturdidor en las manos para intentar sacudirle una descarga eléctrica, pero el hombretón se dio cuenta, se giró hacia ella, la agarró fuertemente del cuello y la levantó.

¿Y si ahora te estrangulo?-preguntó con sorna.

Rebecca intentó articular algo, pero no podía. Se estaba ahogando.

Blanka abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. Vio a Regina intentando levantarse, y a Rebecca siendo estrangulada por aquel patán contra el que había luchado hacía poco tiempo. Su rabia se encendió y se levantó de golpe.

¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA, BASTARDO!-gritó con su voz animalizada.

El coloso se volvió sobresaltado, aflojando la mano con la que estrangulaba a Rebecca, momento que ésta aprovechó para darle una impetuosa patada en la cara para bajar al suelo y correr a asistir a Regina. Blanka se abalanzó contra el enorme y corpulento luchador y le asestó una tremenda patada giratoria. Acto seguido, lo abatió con un golpe de martillo con sus dos manos en la espalda, lo cogió fuertemente de debajo de los brazos y saltó con toda la fuerza que pudo hacia atrás, rompiendo una de las ventanas y cayendo con su presa al vacío. Las chicas se apresuraron a mirar por la ventana rota y vieron los dos cuerpos caer hacia la negrura.

Genial…-dijo Rebecca con tono de fastidio-hemos perdido a Blanka.

Es un fiera…literalmente, -dijo Regina para tranquilizarla-así que sobrevivirá…o eso espero.

La caída no es lo que me preocupa –argumentó Rebecca- es lo que le pueda pasar ahí abajo con ese armatoste humano y…esos dinosaurios.

Regina asintió dándole la razón y siguió oteando el oscuro sótano que mostraba la ventana.

Ya no veo a Gail.-dijo-¿Estará bien?

Espero por Dios que sí…-dijo Rebecca.

Yo también.-concordó Regina-Bueno…creo que tenemos que avanzar por aquí…no nos queda otra…

Rebecca le dio la razón y avanzaron juntas con sus pistolas en la mano por el oscuro y ancho pasillo. Al girar la esquina, vieron a un único zombie. Se iba a abalanzar contra las chicas justo cuando un dinosaurio lo partió por la mitad de un mordisco. Ahora era el dinosaurio el que amenazaba a las chicas.

Mierda…-se quejó Regina-y yo que pensaba que esto estaba limpio…

Comenzó a dispararle a aquella criatura tan monstruosa y anacrónica, y Rebecca se le unió en seguida. Al ver que se enfureció y comenzó a correr hacia ellas, las chicas se apartaron y volvieron a doblar la esquina.

¡Es demasiado rápido!-exclamó Rebecca-¡AAAAAH!

El dinosaurio tiró a Rebecca al suelo con un fuerte latigazo de su cola. Regina empezó a dispararle en el cuello para llamar su atención, pero aquella bestia acercó sus fauces a Rebecca sin importarle el dolor. La joven bioquímica sacó su aturdidor y le propinó una fuerte descarga en la garganta, haciendo que cayese redondo de espaldas.

Ha faltado poco…-dijo Rebecca nerviosa. Acto seguido miró su aturdidor-A este paso se me va a descargar…

En cuanto salgamos de aquí podrás cargarlo.-dijo Regina mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-Tenemos que encontrar la salida.

Volvieron a girar la esquina y giraron otra vez. El pasillo describía una pequeña "Z". En el lateral derecho del pasillo que cruzaban había una puerta mecánica enorme con un cierre electrónico. De pronto, se encendieron todas las luces del pasillo. Pudieron entonces ver el cartel que había encima de la enorme puerta: "LAB846"

¿No era ésa la inscripción de la llave que encontramos hace un buen rato?-le preguntó Rebecca a su compañera.

Sí…-dijo Regina sacándose la llave de un bolsillo-…y parece que vamos a ver el interior de la sala que abre…

Miraron a sus lados. Al final del pasillo había una pequeña puerta, pero no era de cierre electrónico, sino convencional. Tenía el tirador intacto y no parecía estar cerrada.

Si las cosas se ponen feas, -dijo Regina-huiremos por esa puerta.

De acuerdo.-asintió Rebecca mirando a la puerta.

Un segundo después de mencionar la palabra "puerta", la susodicha se hizo añicos y de ella salió una bestia de aspecto aterrador. Era en cierto modo antropomorfa, pero sólo se parecía a los humanos en que se movía a dos patas. Tenía los brazos muy largos y los arrastraba, y estaba encorvado. Era marrón pardo y estaba descarnado en algunas zonas. Unas largas y afiladas garras salían de sus brazos y pies, y su rostro era horrible y denotaba sed de sangre. Era una especie de gorila carnívoro con patas curvadas y musculosas como ancas de rana.

MA-121 Hunters.-identificó Rebecca muerta de miedo-Cortesía de Umbrella. ¡CORRE!

Regina y Rebecca salieron pitando de allí, y aquella cosa los persiguió.

Es una mezcla de gorila y rana hecha con ingeniería genética y Virus T.-explicó Rebecca mientras huían de esa cosa-Si se nos acerca nos arrancará la cabeza de un zarpazo.

Oyeron el tableteo de un arma automática, y vieron sangre salpicando contra la pared que había frente a ellas. Se volvieron y vieron a aquella criatura correr en sentido contrario. Alguien le estaba disparando desde la esquina, y no veían quién era.

¿¡Gail!-dijo Regina en voz alta con esperanza.

¡HAAAAAH!-oyeron que gritaba una voz femenina familiar para Rebecca.

Vieron una pierna dándole una patada a aquella cosa y estampándola en la pared, lugar en el que murió por la ráfaga de un arma automática.

Esa voz…-dijo Rebecca emocionada-¡Sheva!

¿Rebecca?-preguntó aquella persona desde la otra esquina.

Se acercó lentamente y dobló la esquina. Regina por fin le puso rostro a la ya tan mencionada Sheva. Era una mujer muy guapa, y parecía joven. A juzgar por su piel oscura, sus labios carnosos y sus oscuros y hermosos ojos, Regina dedujo que era africana. Llevaba su pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta. Iba ataviada con una camiseta blanca de tirantes, un pantalón verde y unas botas negras altas de suela ancha. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de correas y arneses para sujetar armas y bolsas de equipo de mano. En sus manos llevaba una ametralladora pequeña que Regina, como experta en armas, identificó como VZ61. También tenía una escopeta enorme en la espalda, que reconoció como Ithaca M37.

¡Oh, Sheva!-dijo Rebecca con mucha alegría-¡Por fin! Estaba tan preocupada por ti…

Sheva le puso la mano en el hombro a su compañera.

Tranquila, todo está bajo control…he conseguido hacer lo que te dije que debía hacer por aquí.-informó Sheva-Lo que me extraña es que estés tú por aquí…tan lejos de la entrada…

Rebecca sonrió nerviosa: tenía muchas cosas que contar. Cogió a Regina de los hombros y comenzó a hablar sin dejar de sonreír.

Me he encontrado con esta chica.-comenzó a explicar-Se llama Regina, y es una de los nuestros. Es una gran luchadora, gracias a ella hemos llegado hasta aquí y hemos encontrado la llave de nada más y nada menos que esta puerta que tenemos al lado. Luego hemos visto a una bestia verde y muy musculosa que nos ha intentado matar y nos ha salvado dos veces de un tío enorme y adicto a los anabolizantes que casi nos mata también. Blanka, la bestia de la que te hablo, ha saltado por la ventana con ese tío bien cogido, y han aterrizado en el piso de abajo, donde está Gail, el líder del S.O.R.T., es decir, el grupo de Regina. También está Rick, un genio informático del mismo equipo, pero, cuando nos íbamos a reunir con él, una mujer que no hemos podido ver lo ha dejado K.O. de un golpe y se lo ha llevado arrastrando y…

Sheva le dio una palmadita en la espalda y sonrió con confianza.

Calma.-le pidió-Veo que a vosotras también os han pasado muchas cosas. Yo he atravesado un atolladero infernal también…

_Perfecto._-pensó Rebecca-_He hablado como una niña. Como si tuviera diez años. ¡Es un gran camino para mi carrera como agente luchadora contra el bioterrorismo!_

Sheva dejó de hablar y miró un momento a Regina a los ojos.

Perdona mi descortesía.-dijo de pronto-Soy Sheva. Sheva Alomar.

Regina.-respondió ella-No te preocupes, entiendo que las normas de cortesía quedan un poco relegadas al segundo plano cuando entras en este infierno de arquitectura contrahecha…

Como decía, -prosiguió Sheva tras guiñarle un ojo cómplice a su nueva compañera- he tenido que lidiar con la flor y nata de las criaturas de Umbrella. Se ve que los zombies están por las zonas de cierta altura y en las plantas más bajas, donde yo he estado, abundan los monstruos horribles. He gastado muchísima munición de todas las armas y, por si fuera poco, ahora las armas biológicas de Umbrella han hecho amiguitos: DINOSAURIOS. -Rebecca y Regina se miraron y soltaron una risa pesada que denotaba fastidio- Por si eso no fuera poco, me he cruzado con un put…ñetero loco ahí abajo que casi me pega un tiro.

¿Era rubio muy claro, con el pelo casi blanco?-preguntó Regina con el corazón en un puño.

Sí…-dijo Sheva con pesadez-y llevaba un uniforme gris y negro parecido a un traje militar. Armado hasta las cejas y con suficiente locura como para matar a una persona que no conoce, ese señor casi me parte por la mitad.

Gail.-dijo Regina fríamente.

¿El líder de tu grupo?-preguntó Sheva-Pues…o sabéis aguantarlo muy bien, o se acaba de volver loco por este caos. En caso de ser la segunda opción, la verdad es que no lo culpo.

Siempre ha sido un hombre de acción…-explicó Regina-y propenso a la violencia…pero nunca hasta tal extremo. Tenemos que bajar y hablar con él…

No va a poder ser…-dijo Sheva.

¿Por qué?-intervino Rebecca.

Digamos que…-respondió la joven de piel morena-el golpe que le he dado para salvar mi vida ha sido un poco fuerte de más.

¿Lo has tumbado?-preguntó Regina muy sorprendida.

Redondo.-informó Sheva con cierto orgullo.

¡Guau!-exclamó Regina-Gail siempre ha sido un animal cuando se trata de fuerza y violencia, se requiere mucha, pero que mucha fuerza para tumbarlo, y más aún de un solo golpe…

Ya la irás conociendo.-dijo Rebecca orgullosa de su compañera-Sheva es una chica dura…muy dura. Se le dan muy bien las artes marciales…es muy aerodinámica y espectacular en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

¡Para de darme coba!-dijo Sheva sonriendo y con tono amistoso.

Tú tampoco lo haces mal…-le dijo Regina a Rebecca-cuando hace falta, también les pegas como es debido.

¿Yo?-preguntó Rebecca-Yo no sé casi nada de cuerpo a cuerpo…aprendí lo básico en la academia de policía, y porque era obligatorio. Yo siempre quise ser investigadora científica, pero la única plaza vacante que había cuando me gradué fue en los S.T.A.R.S. …así que ingresé allí y…bueno, he acabado siendo integrante de la B.S.A.A.

De pronto, oyeron disparos procedentes del nivel inferior.

Ese sonido…-reconoció al instante Regina-¡es el arma de Gail!

No ha podido recuperarse tan pronto…-calculó Sheva.

Los disparos fueron acompañados de unos pasos fuertes y en carrera que se oían cada vez más. Fuera o no Gail, lo que era seguro era que estaba subiendo por las escaleras que bajaban ante ellas. Más disparos…y un rugido.

Dinosaurios…-dijo Rebecca con asco y miedo a la vez.

Por las escaleras vieron subir a un hombre alto con una escopeta y un rifle de asalto en la espalda. Era Gail, como bien reconocieron Sheva y Regina, y Rebecca, a su vez, intuyó nada más ver su figura. Lo perseguía un dinosaurio bastante grande y hambriento. Gail iba dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso. Le había mordido el dinosaurio en el costado derecho.

¡Gail!-exclamó Regina mientras disparaba contra el dinosaurio.

Rebecca se dispuso a ayudar disparando también con su pistola, pero fue Sheva quien dio muerte a aquella aberración con su arma automática.

¡Regina!-exclamó Gail furioso tras ver cómo aquella cosa caía pesadamante-¿Qué coño es esto?-miró a las dos chicas que la acompañaban.

Verás, Gail…-intentó explicarse Regina hasta que su líder la dejó con la palabra en la boca.

¡Esa zorra negra me ha hecho perder el conocimiento de una hostia!-gritó como un salvaje-Lo mejor es que me ha despertado EL DOLOR DE ESA PUTA COSA MORDIÉNDOME.

Sheva se puso en guardia.

Mire, Gail, en teoría y, según su compañera, estamos en el mismo bando.-dijo en tono defensivo-Empezó usted amenazándome con esas dos armas descomunales.

Gail le apuntó con la escopeta y puso el dedo en el gatillo.

Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman.-dijo él.

Santo cielo…-dijo Rebecca-¿qué has hecho, Sheva?

Intentar ayudarle cuando casi muere pasto de los zombies.-dijo Sheva con mucho asco.

_¡BANG!_

Un casquillo de escopeta se estampó contra el techo. Rebecca se encogió del miedo. Gail había disparado contra Sheva, pero Regina fue lo bastante rápida como para levantarle la escopeta de un empujón y agarrarle de los brazos para que no la bajase.

Gail…-dijo Regina nerviosa-sé que estás pasando angustia y dolor. Nosotras también…pero no hagas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte…

¡CÁLLATE!-ordenó Gail mientras se la quitó de encima de un fuerte codazo que la dejó en el suelo.

El malhumorado y, al parecer, psíquicamente afectado líder del S.O.R.T. volvió a apuntar con la escopeta a Sheva. Ésta se hartó y le voló la escopeta de una patada. Gail sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón y se lanzó a por ella, pero Sheva volvió a ser más rápida que él y giró en sentido antihorario mientras saltaba, estirando la pierna al final del giro en una fuerte patada giratoria aérea inversa. Gail saltó por los aires y acabó estampado en una pared.

_Spinning Back Kick._-dijo Sheva para sí-_Sin duda, una de las técnicas más eficientes que he podido aprender._

Sin perder un segundo, la joven africana sacó su pistola de la funda que llevaba prendida del cinturón y pegó el cañón a la garganta de Gail.

No soy violenta ni hostil, ni mucho menos asesina.-informó Sheva-Pero usted me ha obligado.

Rebecca estaba asustadísima. Aliados luchando entre ellos…aquello era dantesco.

Gail.-apeló Regina con frialdad mientras se levantaba-Baja la guardia, por favor. Son de la B.S.A.A., es decir, pasajeras de nuestro mismo barco. Hemos estado hablando y pensando acerca del tema, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que fusionarnos con la B.S.A.A. será el mejor y más prolífero método para salir victoriosos en nuestra lucha. Rick está de acuerdo, y Rebecca también. Supongo que Sheva no tendrá reparo tampoco…

Siempre admitimos a nuevos miembros.-dijo Sheva sin dejar de apuntar a Gail-La voluntad es importante.

Gail tragó saliva y miró a Regina.

¿Bromeas?-preguntó Gail-¿Y perder nuestro nombre? El S.O.R.T. siempre ha tenido los miembros que ha tenido, y siempre nos ha ido bien. Rick, tú y yo somos los únicos con cojones que quedan en las filas… ¿y vamos a pasar a ser soldados rasos de la B.S.A.A.? No, querida, tenemos un honor que alimentar.

¿Honor?-preguntó Regina como si le hubieran hablado en una lengua desconocida para ella-En una situación como ésta, ¿qué importa eso?

¿No te importas a ti misma, Regina?-preguntó Gail-¿Ni un ápice?

¡Claro que me importo!-se defendió Regina-Precisamente por eso creo que la B.S.A.A. es lo mejor para todo el S.O.R.T., sin ser yo la excepción.

Está bien.-concedió Gail-Puedes ingresar en las filas de la B.S.A.A., pero el S.O.R.T. te echará de menos.

El S.O.R.T. sólo eres tú, entonces…-dijo Regina sintiendo pena de su líder y compañero.

¡Sí!-afirmó Gail con vigor-¡Yo soy el S.O.R.T., y tú, una desertora! ¡Muere, puta desertora!-Gail agarró su cuchillo del suelo- ¡Abandonando así a tu líder sólo consigues cosas como ésta!

_Bang…_

Sí, como ésta.-dijo Sheva soltando el gatillo de su pistola. Había disparado contra Gail a quemarropa.

Gilipollas…-dijo Gail antes de morir, apretando el gatillo de su rifle de asalto y soltando una ráfaga descontrolada.

¡ARGH!-chilló Regina cayendo al suelo.

Algunas de las balas le dieron. Cayó al suelo con cuatro agujeros sangrantes en las piernas.

¡Mierda!-exclamó Sheva-¡Rebecca, corre, asístela!

¡Voy!-dijo Rebecca al borde del ataque de nervios.

Comenzó a extraer las balas con unas pinzas de su botiquín. Empezó a tapar sus heridas con gasa mojada en alcohol sanitario para cortar las hemorragias y evitar infecciones a la vez que le suministraba un hemostático y un analgésico. Regina no paraba de gemir de dolor.

¡Regina!-exclamó Rebecca-¡Regina! ¿Estás bien? Háblame, por favor…

Gail…-dijo entre toses-cabrón…

Vale, tranquila…-le pidió Rebecca-vas a salir de ésta, no te inquietes. Intenta relajarte…

Se oyeron quejidos apesadumbrados. Rebecca volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sheva, quien estaba apuntando con la pistola a la puerta abierta por la que había salido Gail antes.

Zombies.-dijo Sheva-No hay tiempo.

No puedo hacer esto más rápido…-se disculpó Rebecca-los primeros auxilios llevan su tiempo, y prefiero hacerlos bien antes que hacerlos rápido y dar pie a que las heridas no sanen bien.

Tendré que cubrirte...-dijo Sheva.

Empezaron a subir hombres y mujeres de cuerpos putrefactos. El olor comenzó a hacerse insoportable. Sheva les disparó en la cabeza conforme se acercaban. Iban cayendo uno a uno, pero eran demasiados.

¡A la mierda!-dijo Sheva nerviosa-¡Morid todos!

Sheva giró sobre sí misma, saltó y dio una fuerte patada giratoria, retractando a los zombies a una distancia considerable. Acto seguido, sacó su arma automática y los acribilló. Corrió entonces hacia Rebecca.

Todo listo.-dijo con voz de alivio-¿Cómo vas con Regina?

Bien, pero no podrá andar.-dijo Rebecca apenada-No al menos hasta que consigamos un hospital para ella. ¿Hay alguna sala médica ahí abajo?-señaló las escaleras.

Negativo.-dijo Sheva-Ahí abajo ya no hay nada que sirva. Lo he registrado todo exhaustivamente, y no merece en absoluto la pena pasar por esos pasillos de nuevo. ¿No teníais la llave de esta puerta enorme? Tal vez haya algo de interés dentro.

Sí.-dijo Rebecca-Regina, ¿puedes dármela?

Regina asintió con la cabeza y sacó la llave de uno de sus bolsillos. Rebecca la cogió y miró aquella enorme puerta de nuevo.

Parece que por fin sabremos qué hay detrás de la puerta del "LAB846"…-dijo con tono preocupado.

Abre tú la puerta, por favor.-le pidió Sheva-Yo cogeré a Regina e iré detrás de ti. Investigamos y, si vemos alguna amenaza, salimos pitando y cerramos otra vez la puerta. Lo último que necesitamos es otra pelea teniendo a una herida que necesitamos proteger.

Rebecca asintió. Terminó de prestarle los primeros auxilios, recogió y guardó el botiquín y se dirigió hacia el panel electrónico de la derecha de la puerta, donde se veía claramente el agujero para introducir la llave. Sheva tomó a Regina entre sus brazos y se pegó a la espalda de la joven bioquímica.

Procedamos pues.-dijo Rebecca tras tragar saliva.

Introdujo la llave en el panel y la giró. La luz roja se puso de color verde y se oyó un chasquido. Acto seguido, la enorme puerta comenzó a abrirse sin apenas ruido. El interior de aquel laboratorio (o, al menos, por el cartel, supuesto laboratorio) estaba totalmente oscuro. Se oía una respiración profunda y terrorífica.

Hay algo dentro…-susurró Rebecca.

Avancemos.-dijo Sheva con mucha cautela y en voz baja.

Se adelantaron dos pasos. Acto seguido, la puerta se cerró tras ellas y un chasquido les confirmó que estaba cerrada electrónicamente de nuevo.

Era una trampa, ¡mierda!-dijo Rebecca sin levantar la voz.

El blanco fogonazo las cegó por un segundo. La luz de un ancho foco que colgaba del techo iluminó la estancia. Tubos criogénicos enormes, camillas, estanterías, ordenadores y mesas de trabajo llenas de objetos de laboratorio y material químico decoraban el lugar. La planta de aquel lugar era increíblemente ancha y larga, y la altura era también considerable. Al fondo de aquel enorme y terrorífico lugar había unos pequeños escalones, como los que conducen al altar de una iglesia. A esa altura había una jaula enorme con un dinosaurio descomunal y, frente a ella, una persona ataviada con una bata blanca.

¡Regina!-gritó una voz masculina-¿Qué te han hecho?

La voz provenía de un hombre que estaba atado a una barandilla vertical. Era de piel muy morena, más o menos como Sheva, y tenía el pelo castaño oscuro algo largo y recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos negros y su sudoroso rostro denotaban un terror absoluto.

Rick…-logró articular Regina.

Me atraparon…-dijo Rick nervioso-¡estaba loca! ¡Podía esquivar las balas! Me abatió de una patada, se notaba que era experta en Taekwondo y…

Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar.-dijo una voz femenina en tono prepotente.

La persona de la bata blanca se dio la vuelta y miró a las chicas. Su tez era pálida pero tostada, como si fuera mestiza. Su rostro y su mirada destilaban aires de superioridad, y tenía una larga melena negra recogida en un apretado, redondo y anticuado moño. Llevaba pendientes de nácar y, bajo su larga bata de laboratorio, podían verse sus largas y estilizadas piernas descubiertas, y unos tacones dorados altos cubriendo sus pies.

_¡Qué fea!_-pensó Rebecca con una mezcla de miedo y repulsión.

_Estupendo._-se dijo para sí Sheva con sarcasmo y asco-_Ya decía yo que todo esto olía a esa zorra…_

¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Rebecca en voz alta, asombrada por su propio atrevimiento.

Eso no te importa.-respondió ella creyéndose superior.

¡Socorro!-gritó Rick-¡Quiere convertirme en uno de ellos! ¡Me va a inyectar esa monstruosidad!

El dinosaurio rugió con fuerza.

Tiene hambre.-explicó la científica-Más vale que seáis buenos si no queréis servirle de almuerzo.

Excella Gionne,-dijo Sheva-no es de buena educación contestar a alguien con esos malos modos.

La mujer, al parecer llamada Excella, miró a Sheva con asco.

Vaya, Sheva, te veo radiante…-dijo con sorna Excella.

Déjate de juegos.-le pidió Sheva-Suelta a ese hombre inmediatamente si no quieres ser tú el almuerzo de esa aberración.

Rick empezó a intentar soltarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban.

Te pedí quietud nada más ver que te habías despertado,-dijo aquella mujer de aspecto malvado-pero no has querido hacerme caso. Tú te lo has buscado.

Excella sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su bata y le disparó a Rick entre los ojos.

Hija de…-dijo Regina con rabia y mucho esfuerzo.

_No veo bien._-se decía Regina en su mente-_Veo doble…¿acaso me estoy quedando ciega? ¿Será la pérdida de sangre? En cualquier caso, ha asesinado a Rick delante de mis narices, tengo que…_

De manera casi automática, Regina sacó su pistola y, sin soltarse de Sheva, apuntó y disparó, acertando en la pistola de Excella, logrando así tirársela al suelo. Tras ello, perdió el conocimiento y se desplomó, cayéndose de los brazos de Sheva contra el suelo.

¡Ahora!-gritó Sheva.

Rebecca y Sheva corrieron hacia Excella. Rebecca llegó antes hasta ella. No quería dispararle y matarla, así que intentó con todas sus fuerzas lanzar un golpe, pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando recibió un potente guantazo en la cara que la hizo salir disparada y caer al suelo. Sheva dirigió una fuerte patada contra su, al parecer, ya conocida enemiga, pero ésta le respondió con una brutal patada trasera en el pecho, dejándola también en el suelo. Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Excella sacó de su bolsillo una máscara de gas y una botella, y estampó la botella en el suelo mientras se ponía la máscara de gas.

Seáis lo buenas que seáis-dijo Excella entre risas socarronas y casi diabólicas-el cloroformo no os perdonará. Dulces pesadillas…

_Me…cago…en…_-pensó Sheva conforme se le nublaba y oscurecía la vista.

_Es el…_-la mente de Rebecca se esforzaba por seguir consciente-_…fin…_

Lo último que oyeron antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento fue la risa macabra de Excella.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPCOM ULTIMATE BATTLE**

**Episodio 3: Reunión inesperada**

¿Están todos?-preguntó aquel hombre.

Casi todos.-respondió una voz de mujer ya conocida-Los demás están en la sala del final de este pasillo, en el mismo estado que éstos. Sólo falta esa bestia que se les escapó a los científicos de Shadaloo.

¿Los captores han regresado ya?-volvió a preguntar el hombre.

Están todos aquí.-respondió la mujer con su acento europeo-Wong y Krauser han llegado desde China y Canadá respectivamente. Viper ha venido sola, pero no sé desde dónde…aunque, en teoría, estaba con Krauser en Canadá. La única que ha decidido irse es Poison…tenía asuntos que atender, o eso ha dicho.

Bien.-dijo el hombre con un tono seco y serio-Con todos esos soldados y con dos miembros de Shadaloo cubriéndote aquí las espaldas, no tendrás problemas, ¿verdad?

Descuida, Albert.-respondió la mujer.

Me fiaré de ti.-dijo el hombre-Capturad a esa bestia antes de que cause más problemas. A la orden.-dijo la mujer con un tono solemne.

A juzgar por los sonidos de los pasos y una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, Rebecca supuso que aquel hombre que no había visto se había ido de allí. No estaba dormida, pero tampoco despierta…había oído unas voces difusas, una conversación entre un hombre y una mujer a la que había oído hablar al menos una vez. Intentó levantarse, pero sus músculos no le respondían. No podía abrir sus ojos tampoco. Estaba consciente, pero no podía hacer nada salvo pensar…aunque tampoco tenía las ideas muy claras. ¿La habrían drogado? En cualquier caso, tenía que intentar librarse de aquel sopor o no podría hacer nada…no recordaba lo que había pasado por mucho que se esforzase en ello, y eso la preocupaba. Oyó un pitido.

Viper.-dijo la mujer.

De acuerdo.-volvió a decir.

Rebecca oyó los pasos de unos tacones alejarse de allí y atravesar una puerta. Fuera quien fuere, la habían llamado para ir a atender cualquier asunto.

_Mierda…_-se decía Rebecca en su mente-_vamos, músculos, obedecedme…_

Nada. No podía moverse. No le dolía nada tampoco, lo que quería decir que, o estaba anestesiada, o la habían tratado muy bien y no le habían hecho nada.

_¡Venga!_-Rebecca se obligaba a moverse-_¡Vamos!_

Su cuerpo se convulsionó ligeramente. Empezó a sentir dolor en la zona lumbar. Poco a poco, sus músculos comenzaron a obedecerle. Sus párpados ya no pesaban tanto, y pudo abrir los ojos. Se vio en el suelo, en un suelo metálico de planta circular y muy pequeño. Estaba doblada, hecha un ovillo, en posición fetal, lo que explicaba su dolor de espalda. Con lentitud y esfuerzo, logró ponerse a cuatro patas. Le dolía la espalda bastante, por lo que pensó que habría estado así doblada bastantes horas. Cuando su vista se hizo un poco más clara, vio que estaba encerrada en un tubo de vidrio transparente que llegaba hasta el alto techo de la sala. Su mente comenzó a dibujar sus últimos recuerdos.

_Entramos en ese laboratorio de película de terror y encontramos a esa científica asesina que Sheva parecía conocer. Mató al compañero de Regina y nos venció en combate con una facilidad pasmosa._-Rebecca hizo memoria.

Se puso en pie. No tenía casi fuerzas, pero poco a poco sus músculos se iban estirando y recuperando. Además, al levantarse, su dolor de espalda se alivió ligeramente por la elongación de los músculos de la zona y, muy poco a poco, se iba aliviando más. Parpadeó varias veces para acomodar su vista a la sala y miró a su alrededor. No era el mismo sitio en el que había perdido el conocimiento. No había ningún dinosaurio gigante enjaulado, sólo una camilla con correas para atar y una mesa llena de material quirúrgico y productos químicos desordenados. Sólo había un ordenador, y era enorme. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la existencia de cinco tubos de vidrio más aparte del que la contenía a ella. Su sorpresa fue máxima cuando vio que todos tenían a una persona dentro. A su derecha estaba Regina dormida, también en posición fetal. Observó que las heridas de bala de sus piernas habían sido tratadas con absoluto rigor médico, pues todas tenían vendaje y no sangraban. Dos tubos a su derecha, distinguió a Sheva, en la misma posición y también dormida. Cuando se fijó detenidamente en los tres tubos de enfrente, sintió ganas de gritar los nombres de las personas que tenía dentro. En el primero estaba, también en posición fetal, una mujer con una gorra azul y una larga melena castaña recogida en una cola de caballo, ataviada con un uniforme de sudadera azul ajustada y pantalón gris azulado con muchos bolsillos, correas y armas ajustadas, botas altas y mitones negros.

_Jill..._-pensó Rebecca.

En el segundo había, apoyado en cuclillas y con la espalda pegada al tubo, un hombre de cabello moreno y corto, muy musculoso, con unos brazos tremendamente fuertes, vestido con una camiseta verde ajustada, un pantalón blanco también lleno de correas y fundas de armas y bolsillos, unas zapatillas verdes y unos mitones negros. Tenía un poco de barba de tres días.

_Chris…_-Rebecca no sabía si alegrarse de estar cerca de sus compañeros de la B.S.A.A. o preocuparse por verlos a todos drogados y sedados.

En el tercer y último tubo se hallaba, en la misma posición que el otro hombre, un hombre algo mayor que el de la izquierda y mucho más musculoso, pelirrojo, de pelo corto y con barba, vestido con un chaleco rojo sin mangas y con muchos bolsillos que dejaba ver sus mangas blancas de camiseta y alrededor del cual había una correa con bolsillos accesorios prendidos a ella, un pantalón gris oscuro de bolsillos grandes y unas botas marrones altas.

_Barry…_-Rebecca deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se despertasen.

Los tres llevaban montones de bolsillos, armas enfundadas, un puñal de combate bastante grande y cinturones con montones de bolsillos. Iban armados hasta los dientes y, a pesar de ello, habían sido capturados.

_Jill en China, Barry en Canadá y Chris en Japón…_-pensó Rebecca-_y los tres han acabado aquí, en una dependencia de Umbrella perdida en una isla del Pacífico. No sé cómo ha sido, pero los tres se han topado en esos países con gente que tiene que ver con este sitio…miembros de Umbrella o gente similar. _

¡Eh, chicos!-susurró Rebeca-¡Chicos! ¡Despertad! ¡Por favor, despertad!

Rebecca no quería alzar la voz: ello supondría atraer hacia allí a personas…o cosas…no deseadas y, estando como estaba, indefensa dentro de un tubo, no era buen momento para encontrarse con el enemigo.

_Sólo Dios sabe cuándo se van a despertar…_-pensó Rebecca.

Se oyó un golpe seco. Rebecca se alarmó y miró a su alrededor. El mastodonte pelirrojo se estaba moviendo. Era tan grande que, al convulsionarse, se había dado un golpe contra la pared del tubo. Poco a poco, empezó a abrir los ojos.

¡Barry!-susurró Rebecca-¡Barry!

El gigantesco hombre levantó la cabeza confuso y con expresión de dolor. Comenzó a acercar su cabeza a la fuente de aquella voz que lo llamaba. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo.

_¿Qué coño…?_-cavilaba la mente de aquella víctima de un somnífero-_¿Quién me llama? Esa voz…_

¡Barry!-siguió susurrando la chica-¡Soy yo, Rebecca!

¿Re…-intentó articular Barry, aún aturdido.

Está bien.-dijo ella sin alzar ni un ápice la voz-No te esfuerces. Recupérate.

¿Qué…ha…-intentó preguntar.

Estás reponiéndote de los efectos de un potente somnífero. Al parecer, te han chutado con algo más fuerte que con lo que me durmieron a mí…-dijo ella.

Mi…cabeza…-se quejó Barry.

_Genial._-pensó Rebecca-_Está hecho polvo. ¿Qué diablos le han dado?_

Le dio un espasmo. Rebecca deseó con toda su alma poder asistirle.

¡Argh!-profirió Barry tras golpearse contra el tubo por el espasmo.

¡Shh!-susurró Rebecca-Si hacemos ruido, vendrá alguien y nos meteremos en problemas.

_Le ha dolido el golpe._-advirtió Rebecca-_No es que me alegre de que se haya dado un golpe, pero el dolor es una buena señal: el efecto del narcótico está a punto de desaparecerle por completo._

¿Barry?-insistió Rebecca sin alzar la voz.

Oh…-Barry se llevó la mano a la cabeza y puso una mueca de dolor-¿Eres tú, Rebecca?

Gracias a Dios…-dijo Rebecca con tono de alivio-ya estás recuperando la consciencia.

¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Barry desorientado-¿Dónde estamos?

Si no nos han transportado…ésta es la central 847H de Umbrella.-informó Rebecca.

¿La 847H?-preguntó Barry anonadado-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy en una isla del océano Pacífico? ¿No era éste el destino al que ibais Sheva y tú?

Te han capturado.-informó Rebecca intentando parecer lo más serena posible-Bueno…NOS han capturado. Si miras a tus lados verás que Jill y Chris te hacen compañía.

Barry giró su cabeza y entornó los ojos. Todavía le costaba enfocar bien y veía borroso. Vio, en efecto, a sus dos compañeros, dormidos y tirados dentro de los enormes tubos. Acto seguido, miró los tubos que había al lado del tubo de Rebecca y distinguió a Sheva y a una joven que no conocía.

Oh, Dios mío…Sheva también…-se lamentó Barry-y… ¿quién es esa chica?

Se llama Regina.-contestó Rebecca. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a alzar la voz.-Es una larga historia…digamos que es nuestra nueva aliada.

Puesto que no podremos romper esta mierda…-dijo Barry-tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad? Quiero oír esa historia. Necesito ponerme al día de todo lo que habéis estado haciendo, y supongo que vosotros querréis también saber cómo lo he pasado en mis maravillosas vacaciones en Canadá.

El tono irónico de Barry le arrancó una amarga sonrisa a Rebecca.

Nos lo contaremos todo.-dijo ella-Pero necesitamos que se despierten los demás.

Oyeron un suave y lastimero quejido.

_¿Un zombie?_-pensó Rebeca mientras procuraba que no se notase físicamente su nerviosismo-_Creo que le voy a ver el lado positivo a estar encerrada aquí…_

Tranquila, pequeña.-dijo Barry con una media sonrisa-No sé qué habrás pensado, pero no es una criatura de Umbrella. Mira allí.

Barry señaló un punto a la derecha de Rebecca y cerca de ella. Miró hacia allí y vio que Regina se estaba moviendo. A juzgar por los movimientos y los quejidos que dejaba escapar, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

¡Regina!-susurró Rebeca-¡Regina! ¿Puedes oírme?

_Aaah…_

Se estaba debatiendo en sueños. Rebecca no la culpó: en menos de media hora, el S.O.R.T. había muerto, literalmente. El cloroformo que liberó la tal Excella debía de ser bastante concentrado.

_Ngh…argh…no…no…_

¡Regina!-siguió instando Rebecca. Quería despertarla y librarla de aquella pesadilla, fuera la que fuere.

Barry golpeó suavemente la pared de su tubo con los nudillos para ver si el ruido la despertaba.

¿También la han drogado?-preguntó en voz baja.

Nos tiraron una botella de cloroformo prácticamente a la cara.-informó Rebecca-Y del concentrado, por lo que veo.

¿Sheva estaba con vosotras?-preguntó Barry.

Sí.-afirmó Rebecca-Y también cayó por el cloroformo.

Se oyó un golpe seco. Barry y Rebecca dirigieron la vista hacia el origen del ruido. Chris estaba sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

¡Chris!-susurró Barry con alivio-¡Colega!

El chico de pelo moreno se llevó la mano a la frente y miró hacia el origen de la voz que lo llamaba.

¿El bueno de Barry también ha sido capturado?-preguntó éste.

_¿Cómo se ha recuperado tan rápido?_-pensó Rebecca-_En cierto modo es comprensible, ya que tiene más o menos la misma fortaleza física que Barry pero es doce años más joven que él…lo cual me recuerda a Blanka…¿dónde estará? ¿Qué habrán hecho con él?_

El bueno de Barry ha acabado enjaulado como tú, sí señor.-respondió Barry-Supongo que querrás darle dos besos a nuestra joven amiga por el tiempo que hace que no nos vemos.

Muy gracioso, Barry.-dijo Rebecca.

¿¡Rebecca!-dijo Chris sin alzar la voz-¿Tú también?

Y, si miras a tu alrededor, verás que Jill y Sheva también…-dijo ésta a modo de asentimiento.

Chris observó el panorama. Le iba a explotar la cabeza. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Regina.

¿Quién es…-preguntó Chris, pero fue cortado por Barry.

¡Regina, chaval!-le dijo-¿Cómo puedes no conocerla?

Dios, Barry…-dijo Rebecca con una sincera sonrisa-me alegra tanto que te quede humor estando en una situación como ésta…

Algo hay que hacer para no venirse abajo.-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Regina es una chica que me he encontrado mientras investigaba por aquí.-informó Rebecca-Es una larga historia, pero, cuando todos estén despiertos, nos pondremos al día. Es una amiga, así que no te preocupes.

_Joder…basta…ugh…_

Debe de estar teniendo una pesadilla horrible…-conjeturó Chris.

¡Regina!-siguió insistiendo Rebecca-¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Estás teniendo una pesadilla!

_¡No, Blanka! ¡No me mates! ¡Soy yo …Ciclón Rojo…_

¿Blanka?-preguntó Chris-¿Ciclón Rojo? ¿De qué va todo esto?

Es uno de los episodios de la larga historia.-respondió Rebecca.

_¡NO!_

Regina abrió los ojos y se convulsionó fuertemente hasta quedar medio incorporada y con la espalda apoyada en la pared vítrea del tubo. Estaba sudando.

Buenos días…-dijo Rebecca irónicamente.

¡Esa zorra nos lanzó cloroformo!-exclamó Regina-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

Encerrados en tubos.-respondió Rebecca-Creo que no nos han sacado de la central 847H, pero ya no estamos en el laboratorio donde vimos a esa tal Excella.

Qué horrible pesadilla he tenido.-dijo Regina mientras intentaba ponerse de pie-Me duele muchísimo la cabeza, creo que se me van a salir los ojos…

Mira a tu alrededor, Regina.-le pidió Rebecca-Te presento a varios de los líderes de la B.S.A.A.

Chris Redfield.-dijo Chris.

Barry Burton.-dijo a su vez Barry.

Jill Valentine.-oyeron que decía una voz femenina.

Rebecca y los demás se sorprendieron. La chica de la cola de caballo se había despertado, y estaba sentada y con los ojos abiertos.

¿Jill?-susurró Rebecca-¿Cuándo te has despertado?

Hace un par de minutos.-dijo ella-Pero no quería interrumpir la conversación.

Sheva Alomar.-oyeron decir a otra voz-A mí ya me conocéis todos.

¿Tú también estabas despierta, Sheva?-preguntó Barry.

Acabo de abrir los ojos.-respondió ella-Pero estaba oyéndoos.

Yo soy Regina, como ya os habrán contado.-se presentó Regina-Un placer, aunque no sean las mejores circunstancias para conocerse.

Jill, Chris y Barry asintieron con la cabeza.

Parece que han tratado tus piernas, Regina.-observó Rebecca.

Algo he notado.-dijo ella contenta por ese hecho-Puedo ponerme en pie.

¿Sus piernas?-preguntó Jill-¿Qué ha pasado?

Le dispararon con una ametralladora en ellas.-dijo Sheva con cara de asco y tono de odio-Ese hijo de puta…

¿Quién ha sido?-insistió la otra joven.

Gail.-respondió Regina-Mi antiguo líder.

¿Antiguo?-preguntó Chris con curiosidad.

Sí, antiguo.-dijo ella-Ahora está muerto…

Se lo merecía y lo sabes.-dijo Sheva-Casi nos mata.

No he dicho lo contrario…-dijo Regina cansada-simplemente me siento desbordada por la situación.

Es normal,-dijo Jill-no te preocupes. Todos los aquí presentes hemos pasado horrores como éste más de una vez…aunque nunca nos habían encerrado así.

Hay que salir de aquí.-dijo Barry-Tenemos unos culos que patear.

Me apunto.-dijo Jill.

Yo también.-consintió Chris.

¿Por qué no?-dijo Sheva.

Está bien.-dijo Rebecca-Pero antes tenemos que ponernos al día, ¿no?

Es cierto.-dijo Regina-¿Nos contáis cómo os ha ido? Después de estar al tanto los unos de los otros, podremos dedicarnos completamente a buscar la manera de salir de estos tubos.

¿Qué ha sido de vosotras tres?-preguntó Barry para romper el hielo.

Veréis…-dijo Rebecca-Sheva y yo entramos aquí a la hora prevista. Después de ver la facilidad con la que ella pateó a los guardias de Umbrella que poblaban el hall, nos adentramos un poco y limpiamos de zombies el único pasillo que había. Al llegar a un sitio bastante amplio con cuatro caminos –una puerta enorme, un pasillo que seguía la dirección en la que íbamos, otro que se desviaba y el propio pasillo en el que estábamos caminando- Sheva entró por el enorme portón y lo cerró tras de sí. Supongo que vosotros tres sabéis por qué ella tenía que seguir ese camino. Yo seguí investigando un poco el pasillo que seguía en esa dirección y, tal y como decía el plan, me daría la vuelta y saldría de allí al encontrar la primera esquina, y esperaría a Sheva fuera. Justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta me sorprendió un ejército de zombies que había en un pasillo cuya puerta abrí para "otear el horizonte". Salí corriendo, ya que no tenía suficientes balas como para enfrentarme a todos ellos. Mientras huía, empecé a escuchar rugidos y, cuando llegué al cruce de cuatro caminos…me sorprendió un dinosaurio.-Jill, Barry y Chris se miraron y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. Aquello era tan dantesco que no sabían si llorar o reírse-Y justo entonces apareció Regina y me libró de él. Tras las presentaciones pertinentes, avanzamos juntas y ya os imagináis lo que pasó: Fuimos sala por sala limpiando de criaturas el lugar, como si fuéramos heroínas de videojuegos, encontramos una llave de un laboratorio y decidimos ir a buscar a Rick, uno de los compañeros de Regina. Por el camino casi nos mata un tío enorme en calzoncillos y nos salvó de él una bestia verde parecida a Hulk, el personaje de Marvel, pero con los pantalones marrones en lugar de violetas y con una melena roja y larguísima…ah, sí, y de pelo en pecho y con poderes eléctricos. La bestia, que respondía al nombre de Blanka, era un hombre al que los científicos de "Shadaloo" (¿alguien conoce Shadaloo?)-Jill, Chris y Barry asintieron a esa última pregunta-habían hecho mutar a base de ingeniería genética. Descubrimos que, al aplicarle somníferos, desaparecían sus instintos violentos y, gracias a ello, fue nuestro aliado temporalmente, hasta que apareció otra vez el tío enorme de antes y nuestro querido y entrañable Blanka lo tiró por una ventana…bueno, se tiraron los dos…-Jill, Chris y Barry seguían sin dar crédito a lo sucedido-Seguimos avanzando después de eso y nos encontramos a Sheva. Tras ella, apareció Gail, el líder de Regina, que casi nos mata porque tenía un arrebato de mala leche. Sheva tuvo que ajusticiarlo para salvar a Regina, y fue entonces cuando fue tiroteada en las piernas. En ese entonces, la puerta del laboratorio cuya llave habíamos encontrado, estaba a nuestro lado. Entramos y encontramos a Rick, el otro compañero de Regina, capturado y atado. No os lo he contado, pero Regina le pidió que saliera de su posición para encontrarse con nosotras y llevarle el equipo de armas, pero, a medio camino, fue derrotado por una mujer que no alcanzamos a ver. El caso es que, dentro del laboratorio, conocimos a una científica llamada Excella Gionne, a la que Sheva ya parecía conocer. En resumidas cuentas, en esa breve estancia en el laboratorio, Excella mató a Rick, nos dio una paliza cuerpo a cuerpo, se puso una máscara antigás, tiró una botella de cloroformo contra el suelo y…nos despertamos aquí.

Jo-der.-dijo Chris anonadado.

He visto películas de terror que, al lado de esto, parecen "Los puentes de Madison".-dijo Barry.

Lo mismo digo…-concedió Jill, también sorprendida.

Lo hemos pasado mal, sin duda…-dijo Regina-yo creía que me moría después de los disparos que recibí.

No he pasado más tensión en mi vida.-dijo Sheva-Bueno… ¿y vosotros?

Las damas primero, por favor.-dijo Barry con tono socarrón.

¿Tanta pereza le da al bueno de Barry hablar?-preguntó Jill mientras lo miraba mal.

¡El bueno de Barry te ganó al último pulso que os echasteis, querida!-dijo él sonriendo-¡Te toca empezar a largar!

Vaya por Dios…-dijo Jill, también sonriendo. Se notaba que se tenían mucha confianza y se llevaban muy bien.

Como bien sabéis-comenzó Jill-yo he estado en China. Había oído decir que es un país muy bonito, y en efecto lo es…lo poco que he visto de él, claro. La lástima es que no me ha quedado tiempo para admirar el paisaje. Nada más aterrizar el avión comenzaron los problemas. Fue un caos. Conocí a bastantes personas y tuve que entrar en combate más de una vez. Lo bueno es que he conocido a gente que podría ayudarnos en nuestra lucha personal contra el bioterrorismo, y lo malo…que he conocido a gente que va a intentar impedir esta lucha. En realidad, lo malo es bastante más, pero, si me pongo a contar todos los problemas que he tenido, no acabaré nunca. El caso es que el avión aterrizó en un aeropuerto de Pekín y, desde allí, me dispuse a ir a la sede china de la Interpol. Como ya sabéis, había quedado con una agente que trabajaba allí y a la que había conocido mediante correo electrónico. Me dijo que estaba al corriente de nuestra lucha contra Umbrella, y que ella podía prestarnos ayuda si nosotros la ayudábamos a ella con Shadaloo, organización que todos conocemos por sus fechorías y liderada por el horroroso M. Bison. La agente que me citó allí fue Chun-Li, una detective, policía e investigadora, a la que muchos conoceréis por el mundillo de las artes marciales.

¿No es ésa la mujer más fuerte del mundo?-preguntó Rebecca-La que logró derrotar a Bison en un combate mano a mano en más de una ocasión y que venció a más enemigos del orden, ¿no?

Menuda fiera.-comentó Sheva-Esa chica sí que sabe pegar bien…

En efecto.-dijo Jill-La misma que viste y calza. Resulta que, nada más salir del aeropuerto cargada con mi bolsa de equipaje, presencié lo que cualquiera con una mínima capacidad mínima de visión llamaría una batalla campal de cojones. Había policías con escudos y pistolas, y un montón de tíos y tías vestidos con trajes negros y solapas rojas en el cuello intercambiando balazos con los policías. A juzgar por las ropas, el número y la forma de actuar, diría que son Las Sombras, la mafia del capo italiano Zanetti, al que todos los que fuimos policías en su día –Jill suspiró- conocemos. No obstante, eso es una deducción que hice sobre la marcha y no tiene ningún fundamento, por lo que puede no ser así. Cuando me vieron, cinco hombres me intentaron coger y atar a una farola para lincharme. Ya os imagináis cómo acabaron.

Sangre…-dijo Chris.

Mucha.-corroboró Jill-Suya, ¿eh?-sonrió-Cuando me obligaron a sacar la pistola, empezó lo verdaderamente caótico: llegó la caballería pesada. Una mujer joven llegó allí con un par de hombres y, ella sola, con ayuda de una pistola semiautomática y unos profundos conocimientos de artes marciales, pateó lo que me parecieron ciento cincuenta traseros de aquel ejército de gente trajeada. Mi intuición me dijo que esa chica me podría llevar hasta Chun-Li por una vía segura, así que me presenté y le pedí ayuda. Se llamaba Fongling, y era miembro del ejército del Gobierno. Me ofreció su compañía hasta el edificio de la Interpol. Cuando nos plantamos ante aquel enorme edificio, se armó la gorda. No os podéis imaginar la de metros que mediría ese mini rascacielos…pero a quien estaba en la azotea no debía de importarle mucho, porque saltó hasta nosotras una mujer que cayó sin lesionarse y nos miró con mala cara. Llevaba un qipao rojo muy elegante, del color del vino tinto, y zapatos de tacón. No nos dijo su nombre, sólo nos pidió que fuéramos con ella…¡a punta de pistola!-Jill advirtió las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeros y siguió con su dantesca historia-Y mi sorpresa fue máxima cuando vi a Chun-Li salir por la puerta y darle tal meneo a la recién llegada…

¿Qué película es ésa, por Dios?-preguntó Barry.

La de mi vida…-dijo Jill en un suspiro.

Debió de ser agotador…-dijo Regina.

Lo fue…-dijo Jill antes de proseguir-Y no os podéis imaginar cómo acabó la pistola de aquella mujer. He visto cuadros abstractos con más forma de pistola que eso. Después de enzarzarse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y ver las dotes de artes marciales de las que disponía la mujer que nos intentó pillar, Fongling dijo que no podía permanecer allí más tiempo y salió corriendo, dejándome sola ante aquel combate de leonas. Cuando vi que las cosas se podían torcer un poco para Chun-Li (véase aquella desconocida sacando un cuchillo) intervine en la pelea, y mi anfitriona me reconoció en seguida. No tuvimos tiempo para presentaciones, porque la señorita de rojo se sacó una pistola automática TMP para intentar ametrallarnos. Intentamos quitársela, pero sólo logramos darle un par de golpes. Al final, se hartó, chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron tipos de uniforme militar con chalecos de kevlar por todas partes, nos aferraron a las dos y nos hicieron oler un pañuelo impregnado de cloroformo…y aquí estoy. No sé dónde puede estar Chun-Li…

No tengo palabras…-dijo Sheva.

Anda que la tal Fongling os ayudó…-apostilló Barry.

Ya se lo diré si la vemos algún día.-respondió Jill-O si salimos de aquí…

Regina y Rebecca se miraron.

Saldremos.-dijo Regina con determinación-Por las buenas…-sacó su pistola y le dio un beso-…o por las malas.

Chris…-dijo Rebecca tímidamente-¿qué tal en Japón?

¡Unas vacaciones de lo más exótico, sin duda!-dijo Chris con sarcasmo-Ya sabéis que fui a buscar al campeón ambulante, el dragón nómada, el gran Ryu, el famoso karateka experto en Shotokan que ganó la primera edición del torneo Street Fighter tras aplastar al tigre Sagat, el famoso campeón de Muay Thai. Cuando aterricé en el país, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al hotel donde había reservado. Sólo tenía que pasar allí dos noches, pero no era cuestión de ir cargando con todo el equipaje mientras me recorría los alrededores en busca de Ryu. En esos días, algo no iba bien por las tierras niponas. Las calles estaban atestadas de macarras y delincuentes, muchos de ellos americanos. Me quedó claro nada más verlos que alguien los había llevado por allí y los había soltado para sólo Dios sabe qué. Tras salvar una tienda de ser desvalijada, todos los cerdos de la calle se lanzaron a por mí. Sacar un arma de fuego allí en medio sería un escándalo público, así que, confiando en mis puños, intenté abrirme camino. No obstante, ellos llevaban sus navajas y sus tuberías oxidadas…

Cabrones.-puntualizó Jill con una única y precisa palabra.

En efecto.-asintió Chris-Y justo cuando uno de ellos iba a apuñalarme, salió volando de una patada. Acto seguido, los demás le acompañaron. Ryu estaba allí, delante de mí, y había pateado los traseros de todos los hijos de puta que se me habían acercado. Detrás de mí oí unos cuantos golpes más, y los cuerpos de varios macarras cayendo al suelo. Me giré y vi que Ryu no estaba solo. Ken Masters, el archiconocido karateka Shotokan internacional, estadounidense y amigo de Ryu, con el que comparte maestro. Él había ido hasta allí para ayudar a su amigo a limpiar la ciudad de macarras. Tras salir corriendo de allí, los llevé a mi habitación del hotel, donde pudimos sentarnos, darnos una ducha y hablar. Tras presentarnos, nos duchamos, y después, comenzamos a hablar largo y tendido. Les expliqué por qué estaba allí, en Japón, y Ryu se sorprendió bastante cuando le dije que a quien necesitaba era a él. Si alguno de vosotros lo ha visto alguna vez, sabréis que es un tío con un gran sentido de la justicia y un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho, y aceptó unirse a nuestra causa y prestarnos su fuerza en combate. Ken, por supuesto, se unió a la causa sin esperar a que se lo pidiera. Ken es otro gran tío. Tiene mujer y una hija, y les mandó un e-mail diciéndoles que iba a pasar una temporada fuera de casa. Tras concretar un poco nuestros _modus operandi_, me dijeron que había un sitio donde podría encontrar a más luchadores para nuestra batalla contra el bioterrorismo. Un instituto donde, además de la formación intelectual integral que se aporta en todos los centros educativos de ese nivel, instruían a los adolescentes en artes marciales y prácticas deportivas de manera exhaustiva. Una escuela donde los mejores alumnos no eran sólo los más estudiosos, sino también los mejores deportistas y combatientes. El sitio se llamaba Justice Gakuen, Justice High para los que acostumbramos a usar el inglés. Agradecí entonces que el inglés fuera lengua obligatoria en ese instituto, porque estaba lleno de alumnos y profesores japoneses y necesitaba hablar con ellos. Descubrí que en Justice se habían juntado todos los alumnos y profesores de todas las escuelas marciales del país. Taiyo, Gorin, Gedo, Pacific y Tamagawa Minami habían sufrido ataques por parte de bandas organizadas, al igual que Justice, así que decidieron unificarse todas bajo el nombre de Justice y ahora es un edificio gigante lleno de personas de lo más variopinto y que da gusto ver en acción. Conocí a muchos chicos y chicas de 15 ó 16 años aproximadamente. Muchos de ellos, sobre todo los chicos, admiraban a Ryu por ser una leyenda nacional y a Ken por ser una estrella internacional de las artes marciales. Me llevaron a la sala de profesores. Estaba claro que, si quería reclutar a alguien para la guerra, tenían que ser los profesores. Los alumnos son demasiado jóvenes, prácticamente niños, y sería inmoral llevarlos a arriesgar sus vidas. Conocí a dos profesores muy interesantes que resultaron ser eruditos. Hideo Shimazu, profesor de Lengua y experto en Karate, y Kyoko Minazuki, enfermera y profesora de Química y Ciencias, ésta última muy guapa para sus años, por cierto.

Hombres…-intervino Rebecca con una sonrisa cómplice.

Hablé con ellos durante un rato y en presencia de Ryu y Ken.-continuó Chris tras devolverle la sonrisa a Rebecca-Y me dijeron que contaban con tecnología suficiente como para desplazarse, comunicarse y luchar. Por supuesto, estaban al tanto del problema de los macarras, del crimen organizado de Shadaloo y de los problemas con Umbrella al otro lado del planeta, en América. Me dijeron que se lo pensarían y que, en caso de aceptar, serían ellos dos quienes se incorporarían a la primera línea de batalla, dejando al resto de profesores cuidando y formando a los alumnos. Tras esta charla me enteré de que en Japón existe una familia muy rica e importante, los Kanzuki, y que su única hija estudiaba en Justice. No llegué a conocerla, pero creí verla por un pasillo: su aspecto denotaba su posición social. Pensé en preguntarle si la familia Kanzuki podía prestarnos apoyo económico y tecnológico, pero decidí no hacerlo para no involucrar a una adolescente en todo aquello. Casi nos mata a Ken y a mí una muchacha por un pasillo, sólo para acercarse a Ryu. Una tal Sakura Kasugano, que también estaba allí en calidad de alumna y quería enfrentarse a él. Al parecer, ya la conocían de antes. Tras una pequeña y amistosa charla con ella, por fin salimos de aquel enorme y confuso edificio. Estaba deseando que me diera el aire, pero pronto deseé no haber salido de allí. En la puerta estaba esperando de brazos cruzados una mujer MUY extraña. Tenía un cuerpo despampanante, de horas y horas de gimnasio, llevaba tacones de aguja negros, un short vaquero tan corto que parecía un cinturón casi en proporción con sus largas piernas, una camiseta de tirantes blanca muy ceñida que alzaba sus enormes senos y una gorra azul que sujetaba su largo y chillón pelo rosa. Tras ella había, en fila india, decenas de macarras armados. Parecía que el objetivo de aquellos desgraciados era ocupar Justice, al fin y al cabo. Ryu y Ken se lanzaron a defender la escuela, pero la tía rara de la que os he hablado lanzó dos discos verdes de energía directos a sus manos. Resultaron ser esposas, por lo que Ryu y Ken quedaron inutilizados prácticamente, pues no podían romperlas (estarían trucadas de alguna manera, porque la fuerza de esos dos es sobrehumana). La cosa empeoró cuando les lanzó otras a los tobillos y los dejó inmóviles en el suelo. Me puse en guardia, y los macarras ni se inmutaron. La mujer empezó a hacer una serie de acrobacias y piruetas que desafiaban la gravedad, hasta caer sobre mí con una patada que me tumbó contra el suelo. Me puso sus diez centímetros de tacón de aguja en el pecho e impidió que me levantara. Empecé a preocuparme cuando la vi sacar un látigo que llevaba enrollado y prendido de la cintura. Fue entonces cuando descubrí el verdadero poder de Justice. Los macarras comenzaron a caer como moscas. Contra ellos se empezaron a estampar pelotas y balones de todo tipo: de tenis, de baloncesto, de fútbol, de béisbol, de voleibol, discos de hockey y hasta pelotas de cricket. Miré hacia atrás y que la caballería pesada eran alumnos con ropas de deporte que lanzaban pelotas fuertemente contra los invasores. Me llamaron la atención especialmente una chica vestida de rojo que hacía saques de voleibol, un chaval que bateaba pelotas de béisbol y un tipo de complexión bastante robusta y piel morena que chutaba balones de fútbol. Tras los deportistas, llegaron los artistas marciales. Montones de chicos y chicas comenzaron a repartir puñetazos y patadas contra todos aquellos con toda su energía y rabia, en medio de gritos de guerra. El sudor y la sangre impregnaban el ambiente. No tenían miedo ni escatimaban en esfuerzo. No les importaban las consecuencias. Se comportaban como auténticos guerreros. Distinguí a la tal Sakura, la que os dije que creía que era la hija de los Kanzuki, una animadora rubia con coletas y guantes de boxeo, un chico vestido de azul con guantes rojos, otro vestido de blanco y con gafas, y muchos otros. La mujer de pelo rosa me quitó el pie de encima, me esposó y se lanzó al campo de batalla. Los macarras la vitorearon, y escuché que respondía al nombre de Poison. Vapuleó sin compasión a todos los alumnos en cuestión de segundos, y distinguí a un colectivo de profesores que salía por la puerta grande dispuestos a echar a esa cabrona de allí. No pude ver mucho. Aquella desgraciada acabó llena de sangre y moratones en dos segundos. Los profesores eran unas auténticas máquinas de matar. Uno con un chándal rojo y una espada de madera a la espalda tuvo que sujetar a la enfermera para que no le partiese el cuello a esa mujer. Oí movimiento entre los árboles del patio, y algo negro surcó el cielo. Nos bombardearon con gas somnífero…y he terminado la siesta aquí.

Pues sí que han sido exóticas tus vacaciones en territorio del Sol Naciente…-comentó Sheva.

Ya ves-dijo Chris con ironía-a mí me encanta montármelo bien en mis viajes de despendole.

Se oyeron unas risas amargas a coro. Era el turno de Barry de contar su experiencia en Canadá.

Supongo que estáis deseosos de oír las aventuras del tío Barry en Canadá…-dejó caer.

Ardemos en deseos, tío Barry.-dijo Chris con sorna.

¿Qué tal te fue?-preguntó Regina.

De puta madre.-respondió él irónicamente-Hubiera preferido revolcarme en pelotas por la estepa siberiana o meterme dentro de una duna del Sahara ataviado con calzones térmicos, pero me lo he pasado muy bien. Sólo he visto la muerte con zoom en un par de ocasiones, ¿eh?

Ah, bueno, entonces no es mucho…-comentó Jill.

Llegué allí.-comenzó-Hacía un frío de cojones hasta dentro del aeropuerto. Me iba a reunir con Dylan Morton, un experto militar del T.R.A.T. (Equipo de Reconocimiento y Adquisición Táctica) que contactó con la B.S.A.A. para unirse a sus filas.

¿¡Dylan Morton!-dijo Regina fuera de sí de la sorpresa.

Sí, Dylan Morton.-corroboró Barry-¿Pasa algo con él?

Fuimos juntos a una misión.-dijo Regina-El S.O.R.T. me envió como colaboradora del T.R.A.T. para patear unos cuantos dinosaurios hace poco tiempo.

¡Qué bien, Regina!-se alegró Barry-Razón demás para saber que es un tío de fiar y merece la pena que nos hagamos con su apoyo…si es que sigue vivo. Me estaba esperando en la cafetería del aeropuerto. Tras el formal apretón de manos, nos pedimos unos cafés calientes y comenzamos a entrar en materia. No llevábamos ni diez minutos hablando cuando todas las ventanas del establecimiento reventaron con un estruendo ensordecedor. Las habían tiroteado. Empezó a entrar gente de negro con rifles de asalto, liderados por un tío que iba vestido como los demás y se hacía llamar Hunk. Nos rodearon a Dylan y a mí y amenazaron con matar a la clientela y a los trabajadores si no los acompañábamos. Salimos de allí guiados por esa gentuza y, cuando atravesamos un pequeño camino sin gente, el cabrón de Dylan limpió a tres de esos hijos de puta enmascarados con un machete como la mitad de mi brazo, aproximadamente. Cuando los otros se volvieron en su ayuda, ya era demasiado tarde para volver a oprimirnos, y les partimos la cara. El tal Hunk nos hizo un show de artes marciales y se fue de allí corriendo y apuntándonos con su rifle de asalto. Dylan me indicó la dirección en la que correr para ponernos a salvo. Cuando llevábamos un cuarto de hora corriendo, volvió a aparecer el Hunk de los cojones acompañado por un tío cuadrado, rubio y de aspecto imponente, con un cuchillo en la mano y varias armas de fuego colgando del cinturón. No querían invitarnos a un trago, como ya os podéis imaginar. La verdad es que todo lo que me pasó en Canadá fue muy rápido y duró apenas dos horas. Nos empezamos a zurrar y se puso a nevar. Los cabrones iban muy bien equipados. Cuando les vimos el símbolo de Umbrella por la ropa nos explicamos por qué. Llevábamos las de perder, hasta que llegó alguien y…aumentó esas posibilidades de perder. Una mujer de lo más extraño. Tenía el pelo rosa recogido en una trenza larguísima, y llevaba unas gafas de sol amarillas enormes tipo mosca. Sobraban las palabras. Ni se presentó. Simplemente nos dio dos hostias a cada uno, literalmente y, sin dejar que nos defendiéramos, de su mano empezó a brotar electricidad y noqueó a Dylan de un puñetazo. Iba a responder al ataque cuando de su bota de tacón empezó a salir fuego y me lanzó una espectacular, peligrosa y ardiente patada. Logré esquivarla por los pelos, pero me resbalé y caí al suelo, momento que aquella tía rara aprovechó para cogerme con sus manos y electrocutarme hasta hacerme perder el conocimiento. El resto ya lo sabéis, porque llevo aquí desde que abrí los ojos.

Corto pero intenso…-dijo Rebecca en tono compasivo.

No me pongas esa cara tan larga, pequeña.-la animó Barry-¿Me ves mal acaso? ¡Estoy vivo y coleando!

Ése es el espíritu.-lo elogió Jill-Y ahora, damas y caballeros, ¿a alguien se le ocurre alguna forma de salir de aquí?

Regina golpeó levemente la pared del tubo con los nudillos.

Este vidrio reforzado no cederá con facilidad.-calculó-Si lo intentamos machacar a tiros, no sólo no lo lograremos, sino que además haremos demasiado ruido y atraeremos a algún indeseable aquí. Lo mismo si lo intentamos a golpes, con el plus de que, si golpeamos esto con fuerza, nos haremos daño. La posibilidad de poner un explosivo es imposible, porque, con el radio que tiene este tubo, la explosión nos mataría…

Tal vez se pueda meteorizar con cambios de temperatura.-propuso Jill.

Sí, pero…¿cómo vamos a calentar tanto este vidrio?-preguntó Chris.

Si tuviera el equipo a mano…-se lamentó Regina-¡un momento! Rebecca, ¿tú no tenías un spray flamígero?

Rebecca sacó uno de sus dos pulverizadores de líquido inflamable.

Sí, pero…-dijo-habría que exponerlo al fuego durante mucho tiempo, y dudo que tenga suficiente líquido como para ello. Esto es para la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, de ahí su capacidad limitada. Si fuera un lanzallamas, tendría mayor capacidad.

Bueno…-intervino Sheva-por caro que sea, el combustible es para gastarlo. Además, si logramos salir de los tubos, ahora que estamos juntos, no tendrás que defenderte cuerpo a cuerpo tanto como antes, porque tendrás las espaldas cubiertas.

Rebecca se lo pensó un momento. Miró a sus compañeros. Jill era una experta artista marcial. Chris también conocía autodefensa y tenía una musculatura y una fuerza más que suficiente como para protegerse a él y a otros…y tres cuartos de lo mismo para Barry. Sheva era casi una autoridad en artes marciales, y Regina contaba con una porra eléctrica con la que pudo hacer que hasta aquel tío enorme de los calzones rojos lo pasara mal.

Está bien…-dijo finalmente.

Rebecca lanzó un chorro de fuego contra la pared del tubo. No ocurrió nada, tal y como se imaginaba. Otro más. Nada. Lo volvió a intentar, y aquel vidrio siguió sin inmutarse.

No voy a rendirme tan fácilmente.-dijo Rebecca para tranquilizar a sus compañeros.

Sacó el otro pulverizador, cruzó las manos y apuntó al tubo con ambos recipientes. Comenzó a lanzar llamaradas alternas, primero con un pulverizador y luego con el otro. Siguió haciéndolo, aumentando la frecuencia y el ritmo. El trozo de vidrio que estaba siendo expuesto al fuego comenzó a ponerse rojo. Rebecca comenzó a pulverizar con los dos botes a la vez, y el rojo del vidrio comenzó a intensificarse. Logró ponerlo al rojo vivo y dejó de pulverizar, viendo cómo el brillo amenazaba con apagarse a gran velocidad.

¡Ahora!-dijo en voz alta para sí, y pegó su espalda contra la pared opuesta del tubo para levantar una pierna y darle una patada al trozo al rojo, empujándolo con la planta del pie.

Abrió un agujero lo bastante grande como para atravesarlo.

¡Bien!-dijeron casi a coro los demás.

Ahora sal por el agujero con cuidado de no cortarte con los bordes.-le animó Barry-Sólo tienes que sacar los brazos y la cabeza, y apoyar levemente el abdomen en el borde del agujero para impulsarte. Tu chaleco lo soportará, y así no te cortarás. Luego ten cuidado al sacar las piernas.

Está bien, lo intentaré.-dijo Rebecca con determinación.

Tenía miedo de hacerse un corto al intentar salir del tubo, pero peor era quedarse allí hasta que algún capullo se los llevase a todos. Además, con el olor a quemado, ya no se estaba tan bien. Tragó saliva y asomó la cabeza por el agujero hasta alejar su cuello descubierto del borde. Sacó los brazos y se impulsó con las manos en la pared externa del tubo, y con los pies en la pared interna. Salió expelida del agujero, y rodó en el suelo para evitar una caída. No era muy ágil, ni se había movido como una ninja, pero había salido ilesa del tubo y no había hecho demasiado ruido.

Perfecto.-dijo Chris-Y ahora, ¿cómo salimos los demás?

No puedo hacer lo mismo con vuestros tubos.-dijo Rebecca mientras sacudía los pulverizadores para hacer ver que estaban casi vacíos.

El ordenador.-dijo Jill-Seguro que controla la apertura y el cierre de estas cosas.

Rebecca asintió con la cabeza y corrió hasta la enorme máquina. Empezó a teclear y vio la lista de instrucciones que podían dársele desde el menú en el que se hallaba. Oyó la puerta abrirse tras ella justo cuando vio la opción de abrir los tubos. Con el corazón en la garganta, se giró y vio a la mujer del moño y la bata: Excella.

¡Tú!-gritó-¿Cómo has logrado salir?-Excella vio que los demás seguían encerrados, aunque habían recuperado la consciencia-¡Te vas a enterar de lo que pasa cuando no eres una niña buena!

¡Zorra!-gritó Sheva-¿Qué pretendes hacer con nosotros?

Excella hizo caso omiso de aquellas palabras y se lanzó corriendo hacia Rebecca. Ésta esquivó la patada que le lanzó agachándose y rodando por el suelo. Cuando se levantó, desenfundó su pistola y apuntó rápidamente a la poco agraciada recién llegada.

¡Arriba las manos!-bramó Rebecca-¡Quedas arrestada por bioterrorismo en nombre de la B.S.A.A.!

_Jodida puta…_-pensó Excella-_con lo enana que es, bien puede moverse así de rápido. Estoy jodida. Tiene pinta de cobarde, pero, tal cual está, no dudará en darme un tiro. _

Excella levantó las manos.

¡Atrás!-ordenó Rebecca.

La mujer del moño comenzó a caminar hacia atrás lenta y cautelosamente.

¡Aléjate del ordenador!-volvió a hablar Rebecca, sin dejar de apuntar con su arma-¡Ni un movimiento en falso!

_La adrenalina me desborda._-pensó Rebecca consciente de su estado mientras Excella se alejaba de la enorme máquina-_Voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento…pero no hasta que los tubos estén abiertos y mis compañeros le den su merecido a esta mujer._

Rebecca avanzó a paso lento hacia el ordenador. Quitó una mano de su pistola para ponerla en la máquina. Notó cómo el peso del arma se duplicaba, pero se esforzó por no bajarla ni un milímetro. Sin dejar de mirar a Excella, Rebecca pulsó el botón que le faltaba para abrir los tubos. Se oyeron seis _clicks_, y los tubos bajaron con rapidez hasta esconderse bajo el suelo. Sheva, Jill, Regina, Barry y Chris salieron, contentos de caminar de nuevo, y no se lo pensaron ni un segundo.

¡A POR ELLA!-gritó Jill.

Los cinco corrieron con los puños apretados hacia Excella para darle una paliza. Ésta supuso que, con sus amigos liberados, la tal Rebecca se sentía más relajada y había bajado la guardia, y lo corroboró cuando le saltó la pistola de una patada sin que ésta pudiese apenas reaccionar. Salió corriendo de allí tan rápido como pudo y se acercó a un botón que había al lado de la puerta. Lo activó de un golpetazo y empezó a sonar una chirriante alarma. Acto seguido, sacó su comunicador del bolsillo de su bata.

¡Guardias!-gritó-¡Fugitivos! ¡Que no escapen!

Tras esta rápida orden, salió de allí antes de que la pudiesen atrapar y se perdió por entre los pasillos.

Mierda…-se lamentó Jill.

Lo…siento…-dijo Rebecca agachándose para recoger su arma.

No lo sientas.-le dijo Chris con un tono sincero-Tú no tienes la culpa de que esa tía sea una puta.

Excella Gionne…-dijo Sheva con odio-¡nos las pagará!

Conque ése es su nombre…-dijo Barry-Excella…

Sí, Excella.-respondió Sheva-Es una científica cabrona de la farmacéutica Tricell, y se ha aliado con Umbrella para experimentar con armas biológicas. Llevo siguiéndole la pista en África bastante tiempo, y ahora me la encuentro aquí…

Chicos, ¿no oís esa alarma?-advirtió Regina-Esa innombrable ha llamado a los "guardias". No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, podrían pillarnos. Y lo peor de todo: nadie sabe si los guardias son personas o…cosas…

¡Llevas razón!-corroboró Rebecca-¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Sacaron sus respectivas pistolas y, empuñándolas, corrieron hacia la puerta. A medio camino, ésta se abrió ante ellos y les dieron la bienvenida unos hombres vestidos con traje militar, chaleco negro de kevlar, casco negro, máscara antigás y gafas protectoras que sujetaban rifles de asalto.

Mierda.-dijo Chris al instante.

Demasiada.-añadió Barry.

Sheva y Regina apuntaron con sus pistolas a aquellos hombres, que no se movieron ni dejaron de apuntar. Chris, Barry y Rebecca hicieron lo mismo.

Llevan la misma ropa que los tíos que nos agarraron y nos hicieron oler cloroformo en China a Chun-Li y a mí…-dijo Jill-¡Más vale que tengamos cuidado!

Dicho esto, ella también apuntó con su pistola.

Soltad las armas.-dijo uno de los hombres con voz serena-Saldréis ganando.

¡Y una mierda!-respondió Barry casi riéndose.

¿Le pego un tiro a este capullo engreído?-preguntó otro hombre.

No.-respondió el primero-Excella los quiere vivos.

¿Será zorra?-espetó Sheva-¿Qué pretende? ¿Experimentar con nosotros?

Insultando a la jefa… ¡qué desfachatez!-se oyó decir a otro de los hombres.

¡Las armas!-insistió el primero de los hombres que había hablado-¡Al suelo, que podamos cogerlas!

Si tanto quieres un arma…-dijo Chris-¿por qué no coges ÉSTA?-se agarró la entrepierna con una mano.

Oh, a la mierda con las órdenes…-dijo el segundo que había hablado-¡Muérete!

El hombre accionó su rifle de asalto, pero una bala se hundió en su hombro tras oírse el estampido de una pistola. El tipo cayó al suelo chillando de dolor.

¡Joder!-gritó-¡JODEEEEEEEEER!

A la próxima te lo piensas dos veces.-dijo Jill tras perforarle el hombro a aquel capullo.

Lo he intentado por las buenas, pero veo que no ha podido ser.-dijo el primero-¡Abrid fuego!

Los rifles de asalto de todos los hombres, menos el que estaba en el suelo, se accionaron a la vez, unificados por un infernal ruido de muerte.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPCOM ULTIMATE BATTLE**

**Episodio 4: Batalla campal**

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

_¡FUEGO EN EL AGUJERO!_

Los hombres de los rifles salieron volando en medio de una brutal explosión antes de que las balas saliesen de sus rifles. Por fortuna, lo único que salió de ellos fue el atemorizante tableteo. Con una agilidad que sobrepasaba los límites de lo humano, se escondieron detrás del enorme ordenador para evitar ser golpeados por la metralla de la granada.

¿Cómo has…-preguntó Regina tras ver, al disiparse el humo, a aquellos hombres muertos y estampados en el suelo, paredes, techo y puerta.

Reflejos.-respondió Jill-Reflejos y una granada fragmentaria en el bolsillo.

Has estado de escándalo, nena.-la elogió Barry.

Gracias, Barry.-dijo Jill-¿Salimos de aquí?

Chris fue el primero en levantarse y escudriñar la estancia pistola en mano.

Levantaos.-pidió-Puede que vengan más, y tenemos que reaccionar rápido.

Disparadles a las extremidades, chicos.-aconsejó Sheva-El chaleco de kevlar protege el tronco y el casco y las gafas protectoras con máscara antigás protegen el rostro y la cabeza. Será nuestra única opción de tumbarlos…a no ser que logremos un acercamiento y podamos luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Eso sería un milagro.-dijo Rebecca.

Todos se miraron y asintieron. Se levantaron y apuntaron a la puerta con sus pistolas. Como respondiendo a una llamada, la susodicha se abrió y entraron más de aquellos hombres enmascarados y protegidos hasta las uñas. Intentaron apuntar con sus rifles de asalto a los miembros de la B.S.A.A. cuando…

¡Fuego a discreción!-gritaron Barry y Regina como si sus mentes funcionasen de la misma manera.

Los seis luchadores contra el bioterrorismo comenzaron a disparar a los brazos y piernas de los hombres, que comenzaron a caer y a gritar de dolor. Uno de ellos sacó una granada de uno de sus bolsillos. Por el símbolo que llevaba en la superficie, Sheva identificó que se trataba de una granada de gas nervioso.

¡Salgamos de aquí!-gritó Sheva-¡Tiene una granada de gas soman!

¿Qué?-gritó Barry al oír aquello.

El guardia se dispuso a quitar el seguro de la granada, pero algo se lo impidió.

¡Haaaah!-gritó Jill mientras saltaba hacia aquel hombre que aún estaba en el suelo.

Cayó sobre su espalda con sus dos rodillas, apretando fuertemente el chaleco de kevlar contra el cuerpo de aquel hombre y logrando así evitar que lanzase la granada.

¡Remátalo!-gritó Chris mientras tumbó de un puñetazo a un hombre que, con una bala en el hombro izquierdo, se atrevió a levantarse.

¡Roger!-dijo Jill mientras le dislocaba el cuello con pasmosa facilidad.

Sheva y Rebecca fueron las primeras en cruzar la estancia hasta la puerta, todavía abierta. Vieron una preocupante hilera de hombres dirigirse hacia donde estaban, y la voz de Excella por megafonía.

_¡A la segunda puerta! ¡Comprobad que los cuatro restantes no se han escapado!_

¿Cuatro restantes?-preguntó Rebecca-¡¿Hay cuatro personas más en la puerta de al lado?

Sheva se asomó ligeramente y distinguió una puerta al final del pasillo, justo donde comenzaba una esquina tras la que se alargaba un pasillo perpendicular y mucho más extenso.

Esperamos a que pasen de largo y los seguimos hasta allí.-propuso Sheva.

Los demás asintieron. Cuando oyeron alejarse un poco los pasos de aquellos hombres corriendo a paso uniforme, salieron de aquel horrible lugar y los siguieron con las pistolas en las manos. Entraron todos ellos en la segunda puerta, pero sus seis persecutores se quedaron fuera esperando. Nada más abrirse la puerta, se oyeron tres gritos de guerra, provenientes de, a juzgar por su sonoridad, dos hombres y una mujer. Acto seguido, se oyeron fuertes golpes y exclamaciones de nombres de técnicas de artes marciales. Observaron pasmados cómo salían literalmente volando los hombres de allí…desarmados, con los chalecos de kevlar destrozados, los cascos partidos, las gafas protectoras rotas y las máscaras de gas descolocadas.

¿Quién demonios hay ahí dentro?-preguntó Barry extrañado-¿Chuck Norris, Jean Claude Van Damme y Chloe Bruce?

Como mínimo…-dijo Rebeca sorprendida.

Se oyó el disparo de una escopeta. Acto seguido, vieron a un último hombre uniformado salir de allí expelido con sangre por todo el cuerpo.

¡Adentro!-dijo Jill tomando la delantera.

Entraron los seis y apuntaron con las pistolas.

¡Que nadie se mueva!-gritó Jill apuntando.

Lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos. Un hombre joven de impresionante musculatura, pelo oscuro y corto con una cinta roja y ataviado con un karategi blanco, unos guantes de Karate rojos y un cinturón negro estaba dando fuertes patadas contra dos hombres que quedaban allí, mientras que otro de la misma complexión, una edad similar y una larga cabellera rubia, vestido con un karategi rojo, cinturón negro y guantes de Karate amarillos torturaba a puñetazos a otro que estaba contra la pared. Lo más vistoso de la escena era una mujer que saltaba de una pared a otra, corría por el techo y hacía movimientos que desafiaban a la gravedad, que daba hermosas y letales patadas contra cuatro hombres que se mantenían en el aire a base de golpes y llovieron todos al unísono contra el duro suelo tras ser golpeados por una patada giratoria. Distinguieron en ella un pelo castaño largo y lacio recogido en dos moños chinos recubiertos con tela y lazos blancos, un qipao azul con ribetes amarillos recogido por la mitad del cuerpo con un cinto blanco, medias oscuras, botas blancas y brazaletes con pinchos. Cuando vieron su rostro y sus enormes pechos, se quedaron anonadados por su belleza. Al fondo había un hombre con uniforme militar de combate y sujetando una escopeta con la que apuntaba en todas direcciones. Tenía el cabello rubio muy claro, corto y lacio peinado hacia abajo, y parecía algo mayor que los otros tres.

¿Ryu? ¿Ken?-preguntó Chris sorprendido.

Los dos chicos dejaron de machacar tipos uniformados y se giraron para mirar la voz que pronunciaba sus nombres.

¡Chris!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

Se acercaron corriendo a él para estrecharle la mano.

¿Cómo habéis…-intentó preguntar Chris, pero fue cortado por Jill.

Chun…Chun-Li, ¿eres tú?-preguntó Jill extrañada.

La mujer, de facciones claramente chinas, aterrizó de pie en el suelo y miró hacia la persona que pronunció su nombre.

¡Jill Valentine!-exclamó-Veo que nos llevaron al mismo sitio después de aquel incidente…

¿Regina?-preguntó fuera de sí el hombre de la escopeta.

¡Dylan!-exclamó ella sin creérselo.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Hola, Barry,-dijo después-veo que ésta es toda una reunión familiar.

Sheva Alomar.-dijo Sheva a modo de presentación.

Rebecca Chambers.-la siguió ella, pues los demás ya habían dicho sus nombres y ellas dos eran las únicas.

No hay tiempo para presentaciones, pero es un placer igualmente.-dijo Ken con cierto tono de estrés-Nos hemos despertado metidos en tubos, los hemos roto de un golpe, hemos sacado a Dylan, nos hemos contado cómo hemos acabado aquí y acto seguido han llegado estos fantoches creyéndose que pueden con nosotros.

Lo mismo aquí.-dijo Regina, y justo después vio algo que la sorprendió-Un momento… ¿y ese maletín metálico tan grande?

No lo sé.-le respondió Dylan-Tiene un cierre con contraseña numérica, y no hemos podido abrirlo.

Creo que es mío.-respondió ella-Si mal no recuerdo, es mi equipo. Se lo dejé a Rick, y ahora él…

Chun-Li advirtió que su nueva conocida estaba a punto de llorar.

¿Han sido ellos?-preguntó.

Sí.-respondió apesadumbrada mientras se giró hacia ella-Capullos de Umbrella…

Hablando de los reyes de Roma…-intervino Rebecca-esta gente tiene en los uniformes el símbolo de Umbrella. Son de los suyos. Sicarios de Excella.

Acabemos con los que nos encontremos y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.-propuso Sheva mientras se tragaba su odio hacia Excella.

Regina introdujo los números de la contraseña: 314. Abrió la maleta y reconoció dentro todo su arsenal. Barry silbó al verlo.

¡Qué preciosidad, Regina!-dijo mirando el contenido de la maleta. Barry era un gran aficionado y experto de las armas de fuego.

¿Verdad que sí?-dijo ella con una sonrisa de odio-Están recién optimizados, recargados y limpios. Voy a estrenarlos sobre esos desgraciados…empezando por algo que haga _poco _ruido.-sacó su lanzagranadas de la maleta y la cerró. Era un arma negra, no demasiado grande, pero de gran potencia.

¿Vamos a sembrar el caos ahí fuera?-preguntó tras cargar la maleta a su espalda atándosela con unos arneses.

Lo estoy deseando.-dijo Ken.

Amén.-corroboró Chris-Vámonos de aquí.

Los diez salieron corriendo y cruzaron el pasillo que se extendía frente a ellos. Doblando una esquina que estaba por delante de la pequeña tropa apareció otro grupo de hombres con la misma indumentaria.

¡Moríos, cabrones!-gritó Regina recordando la pérdida de su amigo Rick.

Accionó el lanzagranadas. Una granada salió disparada hacia el pelotón de guardias de seguridad, explotó y los arrasó a todos. Sin tiempo para elogiar a Regina por su excelente y limpia jugada, siguieron avanzando. Tres hombres les salieron al paso antes de poder entrar a una puerta pequeña que vieron.

¡Dejádnoslos a nosotros!-dijo Ryu con fuerza.

¡!-gritaron él, Ken y Chun-Li mientras saltaban para caer cada uno de pie frente a un hombre.

¡Shoryuken!-gritó Ryu, abatiendo de un fuerte puñetazo ascendente con salto al hombre que encaró.

¡Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!-exclamó Ken, consiguiendo llevarse por delante al segundo de los hombres con una cadena de patadas giratorias que hizo rotando sobre sí mismo con una pierna levantada en ángulo recto con la otra, que no tocaba el suelo.

¡Hyakuretsukyaku!-gritó Chun-Li, y lanzó una larguísima combinación de patadas rápidas con la misma pierna.

Cuando dejó de darle patadas, el hombre se desplomó, y por debajo de su máscara se podía ver un reguero de sangre.

¡Vía libre!-exclamó la hermosa luchadora.

Rebecca se desvió momentáneamente para abrir la puerta. Era un pequeño dormitorio con una cama, un escritorio, un ordenador y un televisor. Encima de la cama había una bolsa verde de tela de buena calidad con cremallera.

¡Rebecca, no te rezagues!-gritó Sheva desde fuera.

¡Ya voy!-respondió en voz alta para que la oyeran.

Abrió la bolsa y vio que estaba llena de granadas. Sonrió para sí y se la ató a la cintura. No era muy ducha en lanzar granadas, pero no sería tan difícil y, en el peor de los casos, podría dárselas a los demás para que les sacasen provecho. Salió del cuarto y corrió para reunirse con los demás.

¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó Sheva con curiosidad.

Provisiones que he encontrado.-respondió Rebecca guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa cómplice.

Siguieron adelante sin mediar palabra. El pasillo se bifurcaba formando una "V".

Mierda.-soltó Dylan.

¿Por dónde vamos?-preguntó Barry.

Somos diez.-dijo Regina como si pensara en voz alta-¿Por qué no vamos cinco por cada lado?

Sería una buena idea si tuviéramos teléfonos móviles o intercomunicadores a mano.-dijo Chun-Li-Pero no me he traído los míos.

Llevo un comunicador integrado en la manga del uniforme.-respondió Regina-¿Nadie más lleva uno, por casualidad?

Yo tengo un walkie.-respondió Dylan.

Perfecto.-dijo Regina-Dame tu frecuencia. Así podremos separarnos yendo cada uno de los dos en un grupo y mantener la comunicación.

Regina sintonizó la frecuencia de Dylan y asintió con la cabeza, afirmando que ya estaba todo listo.

¿Quiénes iremos en cada grupo?-Ryu fue el único que se atrevió a lanzar la pregunta del millón.

. . .

Excella no dejaba de mirar al monitor que mostraba las imágenes que las cámaras ocultas captaban. Estaba viendo y escuchando lo que los diez fugitivos decían. Hacía bastante calor y, aunque le apetecía quitarse la bata, no lo hizo. No quería que le salpicase la sangre que sus secuaces iban a derramar.

Se van a dividir en la bifurcación G21.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

De pie y en fila india, se hallaban frente a ella, escuchando sus palabras, un hombre de gran musculatura y pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, una mujer de cabello corto y negro de rasgos mestizos asiáticos ataviada con un qipao del color del vino tinto y zapatos negros de tacón, un hombre de gran altura, ojos azules y botas y slips rojos como única vestimenta y una mujer vestida con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negros, camisa blanca, corbata negra y gabardina negra, con botas de tacón del mismo color y guantes a juego, con una larga melena rosa recogida en una espectacular trenza y unas amplias gafas de sol amarillas. Apoyada en la esquina del cuarto, se intuía, entre las sombras, a una persona sentada.

Dividíos en dos grupos-ordenó Excella-y dadles caza cuando lleguen al final del camino. Divididos os serán más fáciles de matar.

¿Hunk no está?-preguntó la mujer de la trenza.

Está con Albert.-respondió Excella-Tampoco está Poison. Sois los únicos captores de este edificio ahora mismo. Y sois cinco…

Excella-dijo la mujer del qipao-yo iré con Krauser. Que se quede uno de nosotros contigo y los dos restantes que vayan a por el otro grupo.

Viper, necesitaré tu ayuda por si las cosas se tuercen.-dijo Excella-Quedáis vosotros dos.

El tipo de los ojos azules asintió.

A la orden.-dijo con su voz gutural de marcado acento ruso.

¿Vas a hacer con ellos lo mismo que con el negro que cacé para ti?-preguntó una voz de mujer desde las sombras.

Eso depende de ellos.-contestó-Id ahora.

La persona que estaba apoyada en la oscura esquina se levantó y se acercó al grupo de captores.

G21 izquierda.-dijo el hombre rubio.

G21 derecha.-dijo, sin más remedio, el tipo de los ojos azules.

¿Y esa bestia con la que te zurraste un par de veces?-preguntó el hombre rubio.

La abandoné en el nido de los dinosaurios.-respondió el gigante-Espero que haya muerto.

Partid.-dijo Excella-Antes de que sea demasiado tarde y encuentren la salida.

. . .

Está bien.-dijo Chun-Li-Jill, Ryu, Dylan, Chris y yo iremos por la derecha.

Vale…-dijo Ken-la izquierda la cubrimos entre Barry, Rebecca, Regina, Sheva y yo.

Se separaron, se desearon suerte y corrieron cada grupo por un pasillo.

. . .

Otro disparo. El zombie cayó desangrándose por la sien.

¿Quién le ha mandado a Excella soltar ahora a estas cosas?-preguntó la mujer del qipao.

Su compañero estaba muy ocupado arrancándole la cabeza de una patada a otro de aquellos seres putrefactos.

Hay diez fugitivos peligrosos cerca.-recordó el hombre rubio-Sé que la situación está mal, pero esto ya es pasarse.

¿Y los guardias?-preguntó la mujer-¿Por qué no los llama a ellos?

Se han cargado a todos los de la planta, Ada.-respondió el hombre-Son unos cabrones con fuerza.

Se les van a acabar los paseos por aquí muy pronto.-dijo la mujer.

El hombre rubio asintió y siguieron corriendo hasta la puerta que daba lugar a la pasarela desde la cual se podía saltar a la desembocadura de la rama izquierda de la bifurcación G21.

¿No crees que vamos a llegar sobrados de tiempo?-preguntó el hombre.

La mujer fue a girarse para responderle y vio a un zombie detrás de él a punto de morderle el hombro.

¡Krauser, cuidado!-exclamó.

El tipo se giró y le aplastó la cabeza contra la pared de un codazo.

Mierda…-dijo él.

Somos dos contra cinco, Krauser.-dijo la mujer-Por muy mercenarios que seamos, estamos en clara desventaja. ¿Hay guardias en las demás plantas?

La mayoría están en la planta baja, sobre todo por la zona de la entrada trasera, la que está justo en la playa.-respondió-Tardarán en llegar…si es que los avisan.

Ada asintió con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

_Mejor…antes nos podremos retirar…a falta de refuerzos, o huimos o nos matan._-pensó para sí.

Krauser la observó de abajo hacia arriba.

_Hay algo en esta mujer que me ha hecho verla siempre como una auténtica zorra._-pensó.

Algo arrancó de cuajo la puerta que había frente a ellos.

¡Hunters!-gritó Ada-¿Es que quiere matarnos?

Dos de aquellas criaturas mitad simio mitad rana saltaron hacia Krauser y Ada con sus garras en alto. Ada rodó hacia atrás, sacó una granada incendiaria de debajo de su vestido y la lanzó contra el pecho de una de las criaturas, haciendo que cayera al suelo envuelta en llamas. El otro ser recibió varios tiros de la pistola de Krauser, pero no consiguieron hacer que se detuviera. Al tocar el suelo con sus patas traseras, la bestia lanzó un zarpazo contra el hombre, pero fue desviado por un tiro de la pistola de su compañera.

¡Excella!-exclamó Ada-Si nos estás oyendo, haz el favor de guardar tus juguetes.

Acto seguido, se apartó del camino de la bestia, que corría enfurecida hacia ella, y le dio dos tiros más. Finalmente cayó.

. . .

¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó Viper-Son nuestros camaradas, ¿no?

Tengo motivos más que suficientes para dudar de uno de ellos…-dijo Excella-y pronto descubrirás quién y por qué. Si logro que alguna de las bestias ponga fin a su vida ahora, será mejor para todos…y si no, ya lo harán las ratas fugitivas… ¿o acaso piensas que he mandado a dos personas contra cinco porque no sé contar? Estoy convencida de que perderán. La otra pareja puede que no, porque contamos con el dispositivo Feng Shui…aunque, ¿qué te voy a contar de eso? Al fin y al cabo es tu compañera de trabajo. La alianza entre Shadaloo y Umbrella ha sido un éxito y casi una fusión, pero, originariamente, vosotros tres pertenecéis a Shadaloo.

Cierto…-dijo Viper pensativa-¿qué me vas a contar?

. . .

Esto está demasiado limpio.-dijo el gigante con su voz gutural.

Es Excella la que decide lo que hay y no hay por los pasillos.-le recordó la mujer que lo acompañaba-Normal que esté así de limpio.

Siguieron bajando a gran velocidad las escaleras que los llevarían a la entrada alternativa a la desembocadura de la rama derecha de la bifurcación G21.

El sitio donde tenemos que hacer la cacería está cerca de aquí.-dijo la mujer-Sólo tenemos que abrir dos puertas más.

El gigantesco y musculoso hombre asintió, y cruzaron la primera puerta. Atravesaron corriendo otro pasillo más y finalmente llegaron a una puerta grande.

¿Habrán llegado ya?-preguntó el coloso.

No.-negó con rotundidad la mujer-No siento ningún tipo de energía desde aquí, por lo cual tienen que estar todavía algo lejos.

El hombre asintió y abrió la puerta.

Energía espiritual ajena cero.-volvió a decir la joven-Tendremos que esperar.

No debe de quedarles mucho tiempo para llegar…-añadió el hombre.

La mujer abrió los ojos súbitamente, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

¡Vienen!-susurró mientras saltaba para esconderse.

¿Dónde se supone que me escondo yo?-preguntó el coloso.

Sal de aquí y cierra la puerta tras de ti, imbécil. –le espetó desde donde nadie podía verla-Se supone que esto es una emboscada.

El coloso salió corriendo de allí mientras oyó los pasos ligeros y decididos de un grupo de personas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se mantuvo con la oreja pegada a ella, escuchando los posibles ruidos.

Chun-Li, Ryu, Dylan, Chris y Jill llegaron hasta una enorme puerta de aspecto pesado. Jill intentó abrirla empujando, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Era pesada, pero no parecía estar bloqueada con ningún tipo de cerrojo.

Los forzudos del grupo, que abran la puerta, por favor.-invitó Jill cordialmente.

Chun-Li, Chris y Ryu se acercaron a la puerta, la cual se abrió fuertemente golpeándolos y tirándolos al suelo.

Pero, ¿qué…-preguntó Dylan mientras se intentaba levantar.

Un hombre muy alto y musculoso apareció por la puerta. Tenía el pelo castaño y despeinado, del mismo color que su barba y su pelo en pecho. Sus ojos azules cargados de furia destructiva se clavaron en el grupo.

¡Es Zangief, el Ciclón Rojo!-exlcamó Ryu al verlo.

¿Quién?-preguntó Chris como si le hablasen en hebreo.

Un campeón ruso del Wrestling.-aclaró Chun-Li-Participó en la segunda edición del torneo Street Fighter…y fue un oponente digno…

…hasta que descubrimos que trabajaba con y para Shadaloo.-terminó la frase Ryu.

Supongo que no estarás aquí para charlar, ¿no?-le preguntó Jill mientras lo observaba y pensaba en lo tonto que parecía.

Zangief levantó un puño y se lanzó contra Jill, quien rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo y lo sorprendió con una patada alta en el cuello.

Esté para lo que esté, creo que es hora de liquidarlo.-dijo Chris mientras lanzaba un demoledor gancho contra el recién llegado sin dejar que se recuperase de la patada.

Bonita hora entonces.-dijo Jill mientras se daba una voltereta y caía sobre Zangief con una pierna después de la otra, tirándolo al suelo.

La caída fue pesada y sonora. Intentó levantarse, pero Ryu le puso el pie encima.

¿Ya está?-preguntó Dylan-¿Éste es el Ciclón Rojo?

Rojo será todo lo que haga salir de tu cuerpo.-dijo una voz femenina de procedencia desconocida.

¿Eh?-preguntó Dylan mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Una sombra morada surcó la estancia cortando el aire e impactó fuertemente contra Dylan, reventándole la nariz de un golpe. Sin apenas darse cuenta del daño que le había hecho, Dylan sacó su enorme machete y lo blandió a modo de contraataque, pero, cuando quiso mirar al sitio donde estaba lanzando cuchilladas, no había nada.

¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó llevándose una mano a su sangrante nariz-¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Dónde está?

¡Aquí, idiota!-dijo aquella voz mientras se intuía la misma sombra otra vez, llevándose a Dylan por delante.

Le había dado en las costillas, por lo que le costaba levantarse. Por más que miraba, no lograba ver a nadie más.

¿Qué demonios…-preguntó Chris.

Todos se concentraron tanto en la nueva presencia que bajaron la guardia, dándole a Zangief oportunidad de librarse del pie de Ryu, cogerlo por la cintura y lanzarlo por los aires fuertemente hasta hacerlo chocar contra una alejada pared.

¡Ryu!-gritó Chun-Li, y acto seguido se volvió hacia Zangief-¡Te voy a…

Chun-Li lanzó un puñetazo contra Zangief justo cuando la sombra morada se interpuso entre ambos a gran velocidad lanzando un golpe contra ella, que logró pararlo con sus brazos y contrarrestarlo con una patada cruzando la pierna trasera de su guardia con la delantera. El golpe ralentizó aquella sombra lo suficiente como para que Chun-Li distinguiese su forma: Una mujer de aspecto estrambótico. Tenía su negro cabello recogido en dos moños de forma cónica y atados con cordones rosas, un top violeta oscuro con rayas rosas con mitones largos hasta casi el hombro a juego y un pantalón blanco y rosa. Iba descalza, y tanto las uñas de sus manos como las de sus pies estaban pintadas en un fuerte tono rosa. Su flequillo recto tapaba su frente, y la expresión de su cara era cuasi diabólica. Por desgracia para la hermosa combatiente china, el quedarse embelesada con el aspecto de su contrincante le costó llevarse una patada que la propulsó hacia atrás varios metros.

_Esa forma de lanzar las patadas…sabe Taekwondo._-pensó Chun-Li-_Y es muy rápida, demasiado rápida para ser sólo una persona. Algo me dice que no tenemos oportunidad contra ella._

Se acabó el juego, quienquiera que seas.-dijo Jill apuntándole con una pistola aprovechando que se había quedado parada viendo cómo Chun-Li salía volando de la patada.

En una décima de segundo, Jill vio cómo su pistola salía disparada y aquella mujer le ponía el empeine en el cuello a modo de amenaza desde su espalda.

Como no me llamo Quienquiera que Seas, mi juego no ha hecho más que empezar.-dijo con sorna.

No vayas de lista…-le advirtió Jill mientras se giraba para darle un codazo y descubrir que ya no estaba allí.

Aplícate el cuento.-le dijo la extraña mujer tras aparecer en su costado y tumbarla de una patada.

¿De qué vas?-le espetó Chris-¡Encaja ESTO!

El musculoso joven lanzó un puñetazo directo contra ella, pero una enorme mano lo paró y lo oprimió: Zangief.

Suéltame, mastodonte, o haré que te arrepientas.-le dijo Chris con absoluta serenidad.

Zangief se rió en su cara y lo lanzó contra el alto techo. Dylan hizo un acopio de fuerzas y se lanzó a por él, y Ryu lo acompañó, pero el coloso se dio cuenta y lanzó una bastísima patada que los lanzó a ambos por los aires. Su misteriosa aliada saltó como si fuera un águila cazadora y Dylan y Ryu fueran sus presas. Un golpe tras otro, un grito de guerra tras otro: los vapuleó al instante y los dejó caer pesadamente. No podían levantarse.

¡Vamos!-los animó-¡Sois cinco! ¿No os da vergüenza perder contra dos?

Sólo Jill y Chun-Li estaban medianamente sanas. Los otros tres habían recibido golpes muy severos.

¡A por ellos!-gritó Jill.

¡Sí!-asintió Chun-Li.

Las dos se lanzaron a por sus contrincantes. Zangief se interpuso entre la chica y ellas. Chun-Li se paró para hacerle frente y le dio una espectacular patada en el centro de su rostro.

¡A por la chica!-le dijo a Jill.

Jill pasó de largo y se lanzó a por la estrambótica enemiga. Parecía estar a tiro y con la guardia baja, pero en cuanto Jill estuvo a menos de dos metros de ella, le lanzó dos puñetazos que pudo esquivar a duras penas. Tras rodar por el suelo para levantarse, dirigió una patada contra ella, pero aquella estrambótica y desmesuradamente fuerte mujer la paró con su pierna.

¿Ya?-le preguntó con sorna.

Jill no podría aguantar contra ella. Iba a salir expelida en breve. Tras ellas forcejeaban Chun-Li y Zangief: el enorme hombre de cuerpo de culturista la intentaba lanzar, pero la joven mujer oponía la fuerza de sus brazos con los suyos propios.

¡Jill!-gritó Chun-Li al ver que no podía seguir el ritmo de Juri-¡Aguanta!

Le propinó un fuerte rodillazo a Zangief en la zona del ombligo. El cosaco gritó de rabia y dolor y le apretó todavía más fuerte los brazos.

¡Quítate de en medio!-le espetó Chun-Li mientras se impulsaba en los brazos de Zangief para saltar-¡Fuera!-gritó mientras le pateaba la cara.

Lo tiró al suelo sin contemplaciones y corrió hacia su compañera. La desconocida enemiga, que todavía no había dicho su nombre, lanzó volando a Jill con una combinación de cuatro patadas y corrió hacia Chun-Li, saltó y le dio una patada en la cara con la planta del pie derecho. Ahora los cinco estaban en el suelo.

Recordad el nombre de Juri Han como el de vuestra asesina.-dijo la mujer tras derribar a Chun-Li.

¿Vas a matarlos?-le preguntó Zangief.

Le voy a preguntar a Excella.-dijo ella-Si me dice que no los quiere para nada, voy a montar una carnicería con ellos.

¡Y una mierda!-gritó Dylan mientras disparaba con la escopeta.

Juri se apartó de un salto y la perdigonada abrió un boquete en la pared.

¡Corred!-siguió gritando-¡Levantaos y corred! ¡Yo los distraigo!

Ryu fue el primero en levantarse. Chris le siguió. Chun-Li y Jill tuvieron que ser ayudadas por sus compañeros por haber sido las últimas en resultar heridas y tener el dolor más manifiesto que ellos.

¿Acaso creéis que os voy a dejar que os larguéis por las buenas?-preguntó Juri.

Nadie aquí ha dicho nada de "por las buenas"…-murmuró Dylan mientras lanzaba su machete contra el ojo izquierdo de Juri.

La estrambótica joven se conmocionó un segundo, momento que aprovecharon para salir corriendo. Zangief comenzó a perseguirlos, pero Dylan se interpuso.

¡Ya os alcanzaré!-gritó Dylan-¡Avanzad!

¡No nos vamos sin ti!-gritó Jill-¡FUEGO EN EL AGUJERO!

Dylan saltó hacia atrás a pesar de sus heridas. Una granada cegadora impactó cerca de Zangief y les permitió zafarse de sus dos persecutores.

¡Por esa puerta!-señaló Ryu-¡Rápido!

. . .

¡No se acaban!-gritó Rebecca mientras disparaba a uno de los zombies que avanzaban en muchedumbre hacia el grupo.

¡Yo te ayudo, Rebecca!-exclamó Ken-No hace falta gastar tantas balas… ¡Hadouken!

Ken lanzó un proyectil azulado de energía y mandó a volar a un par de criaturas.

Regina abatió a uno más con un golpe de su porra eléctrica mientras Sheva le arrancó la cabeza a otro de una patada. Barry estampó su magnum contra el cráneo de uno que se le acercó. No importaba lo que hicieran: estaban rodeados.

¿Qué mierda es esto?-se quejó Barry.

¡Tenéis que abatirlos a golpes!-dijo Sheva mientras partía por la mitad a uno de aquellos muertos vivientes con una voltereta con patada-No podemos gastar aquí toda la munición.

Rebecca se acordó de la bolsa que había encontrado.

¡Atrás…-dijo Rebecca mientras sacó una granada-…es decir…-se acordó de Jill-¡Fuego en el agujero!

Sus cuatro compañeros se echaron hacia atrás como exhalaciones y Rebecca tiró la granada. La deflagración engulló a los zombies como si fueran hojas caídas de un árbol, y la metralla se encargó del resto.

¡Eh!-dijo Regina en tono alegre-¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Las encontré en una habitación abierta en un pasillo…-explicó-varios metros atrás.

Bien hecho, compañera.-la elogió Ken.

Bravo, pequeña.-dijo Barry dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Tenemos compañía.-advirtió Sheva al oír una puerta abrirse.

¡A cubierto!-susurró Regina-¡Tras las columnas!

Los cinco se escondieron tras unas amplias columnas blancas que había en la sala, en un principio también blanca, pero en aquellos momentos llena de sangre y restos de carne quemada y perforada. Se asomaron cuidadosamente para identificar a su recién llegada compañía: Un hombre musculoso con un corto cabello rubio peinado y engominado hacia atrás, con pantalones y botas militares y una ceñida camiseta negra, así como una boina roja, mitones de combate y armas colgadas del cinturón, y una mujer de facciones asiáticas, de cabello negro, corto y lacio, bastante alta, de largas y estilosas piernas, ataviada con un elegante qipao rojo, zapatos negros de tacón y varias armas. Regina se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y todos redujeron su ritmo respiratorio para hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Un cuchillo surcó el aire y se clavó en el suelo al lado de una de las columnas, cerca de los pies descalzos de Ken, quien puso cara de sorpresa, pero no gritó porque Rebecca le puso la mano en la boca.

¿Por qué has hecho eso?-oyeron que preguntaba el tosco hombre recién llegado.

¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que están detrás de las columnas?-dijo ella a modo de respuesta.

Je…-se rió el hombre-no hay mejor forma de hacer salir a las hormigas que inundando o quemando su hormiguero.

El terror se apoderó de los cinco que estaban escondidos cuando oyeron que, desde encima de ellos, se desanillaba una granada.

_¡Mierda!_-pensaron todos.

Oyeron el lanzamiento de aquel mortífero objeto.

¡A cubierto!-gritó Barry mientras salía de su escondrijo con el revólver en la mano.

_¡Bang! … ¡BOOOOOM! _Un solo disparo del potentísimo revólver magnum de Barry interceptó la granada y la hizo explotar en el aire. Él se echó al suelo y rodó hacia atrás para esquivar el fuego y la metralla, mientras que los demás estaban a salvo pegados a la pared trasera.

Vaya, vaya…-dijo el hombre que había lanzado la granada-No son tan malos, ¿eh, Ada?

Nada malos.-respondió la mujer.

Ese tío es del que os hablé cuando os conté lo de Canadá.-dijo Barry nada más verlo-Mucho cuidado.

_Una mujer de rasgos asiáticos y vestida de rojo…_-recordó Rebecca.

¿Y no podría ser ésa la mujer de la que nos habló Jill?-preguntó Rebecca temerosa.

Veo que las noticias vuelan…-dijo la aludida a modo de respuesta-Reconozco que habéis podido escapar de vuestra prisión y habéis llegado hasta aquí, pero…-sacó una pistola-…de aquí no pasáis.

¡Ada!-gritó Ken al acordarse de cómo la había llamado el musculitos que la acompañaba-Ése es tu nombre, ¿no? Quiero decirte que no deberías mostrarte tan altanera, pues no tienes motivos…Chun-Li nos lo ha contado todo, tuviste que sacarte de la manga un as muy rastrero para capturarla…si tus subordinados de pacotilla no llegan a pillarla por la espalda y a drogarla, ten por seguro que ahora mismo serías un amasijo irreconocible…

Aquel comentario crispó un poco a la mercenaria.

_Está intentando jugar conmigo para que baje la guardia… ¿qué tal si le pego un tiro en sus diminutos cojones?_-pensó-_Tranquila, Ada, no caigas en su juego._

El autoconocimiento forma parte de la fuerza.-respondió finalmente-Saber lo que no puedes hacer también es importante. ¿Me considerarías mejor si me hubiera enfrentado a ella mano a mano?

En realidad no.-respondió él-Te consideraría la misma pardilla que ahora, o peor, por salir perdiendo por goleada.

Ada no contestó ni cambió su expresión facial: se limitó a dispararle a los genitales, pero su bala reventó en el aire. Todo fue muy rápido, pero infirió que su bala había sido interceptada por otra. La pelirroja tenía la pistola en alto, tenía que haber sido ella.

Ni lo sueñes.-le dijo Regina.

Los médicos nunca debieron tratarte…-intervino el hombre-y creo que te voy a dejar las piernas tal cual las tenías antes de despertarte en el tubo.

Aquel mastodonte sacó una pistola automática TMP y saltó desde la pasarela, cayendo de pie en el suelo donde pisaban sus cinco presas. Se rió sádicamente y apuntó a las piernas de Regina…a la vez que oía varias armas apuntándole. Sheva, Rebecca y Barry le estaban apuntando con la escopeta, la pistola y la magnum respectivamente.

Eres muy ingenuo para ser un mercenario.-le espetó Sheva.

Y tú demasiado rápida para sacar conclusiones.-le contestó él.

Con una fuerte y rápida patada giratoria inversa desarmó a sus tres oponentes, y con otra patada con la otra pierna los tiró al suelo. Regina le propinó un golpe con la porra eléctrica en el hombro izquierdo y se alejó de él.

¡Puta!-dijo entre quejidos: la descarga le había hecho daño-¡No tienes escapatoria!

Regina giró sobre sí misma pegándose a la columna para evitar las ráfagas que aquel loco disparaba. Sus tres compañeros se prepararon para levantarse y coger sus armas, pero Ken quiso ser más rápido y darle un contundente golpe a ese hombre cuando…

Ni pensarlo.-dijo Ada apuntándole con la pistola.

Mierda…-dijo Ken entre dientes.

El joven bajó la cabeza y puso una expresión de pena. Ada se regodeó en su sufrimiento interno.

_Gilipollas…ahora te jodes._-pensó.

¡HADOUKEN!-gritó Ken con voz fuerte para darle una sorpresa.

Ada vio cómo un proyectil azul de energía ascendía hacia ella. Le disparó varias veces, pero no consiguió desintegrarlo. Tuvo que saltar para esquivarlo. La renegrida quemadura que dejó en la pared le hizo darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de sufrir.

Para cuando quiso volver a controlar de nuevo a Ken, éste ya le había dado un fuerte puñetazo al hombre que estaba abajo y terminó de repelerlo de una fuerte patada que lo estampó contra la arista de una columna.

Podría ser actor si quisiera, ¿verdad, Ada?-le preguntó Ken con sorna.

Hijo de puta…-susurró ella mientras le disparaba.

Sus balas volvieron a reventar. Esa puta pelirroja le estaba complicando la existencia con ese estúpido juego de interceptar las balas..

Vosotros lo habéis querido…-dijo Ada mientras saltaba de la pasarela.

La voluptuosa mujer cayó en cuclillas al suelo y preparó su pistola: iba a disparar a bocajarro…justo cuando algo muy fuerte la cogió por la espalda.

Suelta la pistola o te disloco el hombro.-dijo Barry serenamente mientras la agarraba de los brazos.

Je…-rió Ada en voz muy baja.

Le propinó un codazo a Barry en el esternón, obligándolo a aflojar su agarre y dándole posibilidades para quitárselo de encima de una potente patada trasera. Acto seguido, se giró hacia él y le apuntó con la pistola. Un segundo después, oyó un disparo, y su pistola salió volando de sus manos. Se giró para ver qué había pasado: otra vez la pelirroja.

¡Yaaaah!-gritó Ada.

Una hermosa y potente patada giratoria derribó a Regina. Ken corrió hacia su enemiga, pero ésta se volvió y le golpeó en la cara con la palma de la mano, haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente.

¡Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!-gritó Ken mientras se lanzaba girando sobre sí mismo hacia ella.

¡Kaitenkyaku!-gritó Ada.

Una patada giratoria trasera suspendió el ataque de Ken y lo dejó indefenso en el aire.

¡Senpukyaku!-continuó.

Ada abatió a Ken con el mismo tipo de patada con el que antes había tirado a Regina. Tras ello, corrió hasta su compañero.

¡Krauser!-lo llamó-¿Estás bien?

Ese cabrón hijo de puta me ha dado bien fuerte…-dijo él-pero aún me quedan fuerzas.

Sólo Sheva y Rebecca continuaban en pie.

Es hora de acabar con las dos que siguen de pie.-dijo el hombre.

Ada asintió y sacó de debajo del faldón de su vestido una TMP como la de Krauser.

_Mierda…_-pensó Sheva.

Así que Krauser, ¿eh?-preguntó Sheva intentando ganar tiempo.

Jack Krauser.-respondió él con cierto orgullo-Así se llama el que te va a desfigurar esa cara a tiros ahora mismo.

¿Por qué tanta violencia?-preguntó ella mientras se escondía una mano tras la espalda y le hacía un gesto a Rebecca-Ni siquiera sé qué os hemos hecho para que queráis matarnos.

Ni te importa…-apostilló Krauser.

Luego somos las mujeres a las que nos encanta darle a la lengua…-intervino Ada con su voz dulce.

_Zorra…_-pensó Krauser sin darse cuenta de los lentos pasos de Rebecca.

_¿Por qué la niña se mueve?_-pensó Ada-_¿Qué están tramando?_

Rebecca se llevó la mano lentamente a uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su cinturón de combate y sacó lentamente un bote.

_Spray de gas lacrimógeno, ¿eh?_-pensó Ada al entrever lo que llevaba en la mano.

Bueno, basta de prolegómenos.-dijo Krauser-¡Morid!

¡AHORA!-gritó Sheva.

Rebecca, que había reducido a la mitad la distancia que la separaba de Krauser y Ada, saltó desesperadamente y roció la cara de sus contendientes con su spray de gas lacrimógeno.

¡Mierda!-gritó Krauser mientras disparaba a ciegas.

¡No puedo ver nada!-gritó Ada mientras hacía lo mismo, con la mala suerte de que una de las balas impactó contra la TMP de Krauser y la tiraba al suelo.

¡Corred!-gritó Sheva.

Rebecca ayudó a levantarse a sus compañeros y empezaron a evacuar la enorme sala por una puerta que había en la esquina izquierda de la pared más lejana. Sheva aprovechó para abatir a patadas a sus dos enemigos mientras todavía se estaban contoneando y, tras ello, salió corriendo también, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ha faltado poco…-dijo Rebecca sudando mientras corría.

Lo has hecho muy bien, Rebecca.-la elogió Sheva-Hemos conseguido salvar nuestras vidas gracias a tu rápida actuación.

Rebecca asintió agradecida mientras los cinco seguían corriendo.

¿Necesitáis atención médica?-les preguntó al acordarse de que todos habían recibido golpes.

Negativo.-dijo Regina-Sólo ha sido una patada en la cara.

Yo tampoco, gracias a Dios.-dijo Barry-Me han dado golpes peores.

Te lo agradezco, pero yo también estoy bien.-dijo Ken-Hago artes marciales desde niño, estoy acostumbrado a llevarme golpes.

Aunque la chica podría quitarse los tacones antes de darnos esas patadas…-dijo Barry-¡no veas cómo se clavan esas mierdas diabólicas!

No pudieron evitar reírse. A pesar del gran peligro que corrían, se sentían unidos.

. . .

Viper y Excella observaron cómo los diez presos se las habían ingeniado para seguir huyendo.

Maldita sea…-dijo Excella-¡no han podido cazar ni a uno!

¿Intervengo?-le preguntó Viper al segundo.

Todavía no.-le respondió su superior-Es demasiado pronto.

Supongo que el momento de intervenir llegará cuando…-dijo Viper.

…cuando G21 izquierda y G21 derecha acaben confluyendo en la sala grande que da acceso al pasillo G22, sí.-terminó Excella la frase-Si se vuelven a juntar de nuevo, ejecutaremos el plan que ya discutimos en la última junta de la coalición.

¿En serio?-preguntó Viper incrédula-¿No crees que es demasiado?

No, Viper, por desgracia no es así.-respondió Excella asqueada-Tengo los historiales de esta gente…podría decirse que los conozco a todos…y son reincidentes. Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers y Barry Burton son los miembros renegados de los antiguos S.T.A.R.S. de la ya inexistente Raccoon City, y le han dado varios golpes a Umbrella…y ni que decir tiene que ahora forman parte de esa jodida B.S.A.A., junto con Sheva Alomar…Albert los quiere muertos ya. Dylan Morton y esa tal Regina ya han jodido bastantes experimentos de la Tercera Energía de Kirk. Ryu, Chun-Li y Ken Masters son los mejores luchadores del torneo Street Fighter: Ryu ganó la primera edición, y Chun-Li, la segunda y la tercera. Le han dado más de un golpe a Shadaloo, como ya sabrás por tus superiores. Merecen morir de esa manera…y, aunque no lo merecieran, son demasiado peligrosos para nosotros, aunque sean pocos.

Sigo pensando que es un poco drástico, Excella…-dijo Viper.

¡No me cuestiones!-le gritó Excella, harta-¿Drástico? ¡Por favor! Sólo vamos a salir de aquí en helicóptero, vamos a encerrar el complejo en una jaula hermética prácticamente indestructible y…vamos a bombardear el interior con oleadas y oleadas de Virus T. Con la cantidad de guardias, científicos, técnicos y gente de mantenimiento que trabaja aquí ahora mismo, si esos diez desgraciados no se infectan y mueren, cosa cuasi imposible, se encargarán de matarlos todos los infectados que resultarán…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPCOM ULTIMATE BATTLE**

**Episodio 5: Incursiones. Movimiento desesperado.**

¿Ya no nos siguen?-preguntó un jadeante Chris.

Creo que les hemos dado esquinazo…o eso quiero pensar.-respondió Chun-Li con cierto alivio.

¿No oís eso?-preguntó Jill de pronto.

Ryu miró hacia arriba: Había algo en el techo.

¡A cubierto!-exclamó mientras se llevaba a Dylan consigo para evitar el golpe que estaba a punto de recibir.

Una masa enorme cayó en plancha en el lugar donde hacía unos segundos estaba Dylan. Era Zangief.

¡No puede ser!-dijo Dylan-¿Cómo ha…

Te olvidaste algo ahí atrás…-dijo una voz femenina desgraciadamente familiar.

Se giraron y vieron a esa tal Juri con el machete de Dylan en la mano. A juzgar por el aspecto de la joven y la limpieza del arma, el lanzamiento desesperado de Dylan no había conseguido hacer nada. Le lanzó el machete para devolvérselo.

¡Cuidado!-exclamó Jill mientras saltaba hacia el machete y lo desviaba de una patada-¿Estás loca, desgraciada?

¿Por qué todos me decís lo mismo?-preguntó Juri encogiéndose de hombros.

Dylan cogió su machete del suelo y lo empuñó con decisión: Cazar o ser cazado. Chris se acercó lenta y sigilosamente a Jill por detrás de ella.

¿Te queda alguna de esas granadas cegadoras?-le susurró casi al oído.

Jill se buscó en los bolsillos bajo la atenta mirada de Juri, que se preparaba para lanzar el primer ataque, y Zangief, que la respaldaba.

Una.-dijo en voz muy baja.

¿Qué estáis cuchicheando?-preguntó Juri mientras estiraba la pierna izquierda-Ya estáis acabados…

Tírala…-le dijo Chris-¡YA!

Jill lanzó la granada al suelo, bajo los pies de sus enemigos.

¡A la carrera!-gritó Chris mientras salían corriendo.

El quinteto empezó a salvar las distancias, cerrando puertas tras de ellos para evitar que los volviesen a encontrar.

. . .

Dos guardias custodiaban desde dentro la pequeñísima puerta que daba a la playa por detrás. El edificio se extendía muchas plantas bajo tierra y muchas plantas hacia arriba, así que se consideraban afortunados de estar a nivel del suelo. Estaban algo aburridos, y mantenían bajos sus rifles de asalto. Oyeron dos disparos fuera, al otro lado de la puerta, y dos cuerpos desplomándose.

¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?-le preguntó un guardia al otro.

Tendremos que abrir la…-dijo el segundo mientras los dos se dirigían hacia la puerta, que se abrió de golpe.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para ver quién la había abierto, pues se movió con mucha rapidez nada más ver a aquellos dos hombres. Era una mujer bastante alta, de piernas larguísimas y cuerpo muy atlético. Era rubia de cabello muy corto, y de ojos azules. Vestía con un top deportivo azul y unos shorts muy cortos de tela vaquera, así como una chaqueta torera sin mangas de color marrón, unos mitones del mismo color, un cinturón negro y unas zapatillas deportivas altas de color azul y gruesas suelas blancas de plástico.

¡Hyah!-gritó mientras lanzaba por los aires al guardia que tenía a su izquierda con un fuerte codazo entre sus clavículas.

¡Yiiiiah!-volvió a gritar, haciendo alarde de su potente voz, mientras saltaba, giraba sobre sí misma y abatía al otro guardia de una patada en la cabeza.

Corrió para alejarse de ellos y, cuando se levantaron, les puso fin sacando una pistola de su pantalón y disparándoles en el cuello. Sacó entonces un teléfono móvil de uno de sus bolsillos y efectuó una llamada.

Mike.-dijo-Soy Lucía. Ya he entrado. Está todo despejado. Cambio.

Voy contigo en seguida.-respondió un hombre de voz muy grave al otro lado de la línea-Cambio y corto.

La atlética joven se guardó el móvil y escudriñó el estrecho pasillo. No parecía haber nadie. No obstante, decidió ser precavida y recargó al máximo su pistola de nueve milímetros. Dio dos pasos hacia la derecha. Si Mike no llegaba, no podría avanzar, pero no soportaba estar quieta. Oyó unos pasos ágiles pero pesados detrás de ella, y los reconoció inmediatamente. Se giró y vio que un hombre altísimo y de gran corpulencia estaba atravesando la puerta. Tendría que tener poco menos de cincuenta años, era de cabello castaño oscuro y largo recogido en una cola de caballo bastante larga, y tenía bigote. Llevaba unos largos mitones verdes, un pantalón corto a juego, unas rodilleras metálicas y unas botas marrones altas con espinilleras duras. Un tirante de cuero marrón atado a su cinturón le cruzaba todo el pecho desnudo. Sus ojos oscuros reconocieron rápidamente a la joven.

Perdón por el retraso, Lucía.-le dijo a modo de saludo.

No importa, Mike.-le dijo en tono concesivo-Bueno, ya estamos en la central 847H de Umbrella… ¿y ahora?

Como ya te dije, logré descubrir que aquí trabajan también personas de Shadaloo. Vamos a encontrar a los peces gordos de este laberinto y a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el hombre con optimismo.

No será una tarea fácil, y menos sabiendo que sólo somos dos.-le recordó la chica-¿De verdad que hicimos bien en venir sin Guy ni Dean?

Lucía…-dijo el coloso con tono apesadumbrado-ya no me queda nada…fui alcalde de Metro City, y acabó como Raccoon…mi ciudad ha muerto junto con mi hogar, y la venganza es lo único que me ata a la vida. Tú eres policía y detective, eres la que mejor me puede ayudar. Guy y Dean todavía son muy jóvenes y no quiero arrastrarlos a esto.

El ex-alcalde Mike Haggar y la agente Lucía Morgan en una aventura de acción y venganza…-dijo la chica-esto parece una novela policiaca. Sigo creyendo que tendríamos que haber venido con apoyo o, al menos, con más armas, pero bueno…yo también estoy decidida a terminar esta lucha, aunque me vaya la vida en ello. ¿Vamos ya?

Su compañero asintió y comenzaron a moverse por los pasillos.

. . .

La lancha motora se detuvo cerca de la costa. Dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, y dos maletas viajaban a bordo de ella. La chica llevaba un top negro de cuero, unos pantalones oscuros de cuero y unas botas negras, así como una chaqueta blanca muy vistosa con el dibujo de un hada en color negro en la espalda. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una lacia y convencional coleta. Miraba al enorme edificio al que se aproximaban con sus ojos azules llenos de aburrimiento y desesperación.

Claire…-la llamó su compañero-¡Claire!

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al chico que la acompañaba. La estaba mirando con sus ojos de preocupación. El cuero de su chaqueta granate resplandecía levemente con el sol parcialmente tapado por las nubes. La verdad es que era guapo. Ella miró hacia abajo, como si su cinturón negro o sus pantalones verdes tuvieran algo que decirle. Acto seguido, lo volvió a mirar a la cara.

Leon, yo…-le dijo ella.

El joven abrió una de las maletas y sacó una pistola de nueve milímetros y una funda para acoplársela al cinturón. Al verlo, su compañera hizo lo propio con la otra maleta. Cuando ya tuvieron sus pistolas enfundadas, se miraron mutuamente.

Y ya estamos en la central 847H de Umbrella…-dijo la chica mirando el apabullante y escalofriante edificio, enorme y laberíntico incluso desde fuera-¿Qué se supone que vamos a encontrarnos aquí?

Si la información que obtuve es correcta, en esta central trabaja ahora mismo la científica Excella Gionne, una peligrosa miembro de la compañía farmacéutica Tricell que ahora está supeditada a Umbrella.-le explicó su compañero.

¿Quién te ha facilitado esos datos?-preguntó dubitativa.

Sé que me matarás, pero…-dijo el chico-contacté con un flamante capo de la mafia de Zanetti que planea aliarse con Umbrella para desvalijar algunas de sus posesiones, un tal "Jefe William"…

¿¡Qué!-preguntó incrédula-¿Has cooperado con mafiosos? ¿Tú, un ex-policía? ¡No me lo puedo creer! Y además con ese Zanetti…al que todos temen y odian…he oído que su mafia se llama Las Sombras… ¡hasta el nombre ya denota el asco absoluto que tienen que dar!

Precisamente por eso, porque soy un policía en espíritu, he pactado con ellos para saber más de sus movimientos y poder darles caza.-le dijo él para terminar la discusión-Así que vamos a anclar esta cosa, vamos a meternos ahí dentro y saldremos con el féretro de Excella Gionne, ¿de acuerdo?

No será tan fácil…-le recordó ella-Además, ¿qué vamos a hacer con las maletas?

No podemos llevar todas las armas con nosotros.-dijo Leon apesadumbrado-Aunque bien es cierto que deberíamos llevar algo más que unas simples pistolas…

Claire sacó de debajo de su ropa un cuchillo reglamentario de los S.T.A.R.S. y se lo mostró a Leon.

¿Como esto, quizás?-preguntó con sarcasmo. Era el cuchillo que su hermano Chris le había regalado hacía mucho, y para ella era como un amuleto de la suerte, pero era cierto que contra las criaturas más monstruosas de Umbrella no era efectivo.

Leon sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, recordándole que él también llevaba uno y confiaba en él.

¿Cogemos las granadas?-le preguntó Leon a Claire.

Sólo disponemos de una en cada maleta…-recordó Claire-…y no ocupan mucho, así que cojámoslas, sí.

Cada uno se guardó una granada. Montaron un ancla pequeña especial para lanchas como aquélla y la dejaron caer para evitar que la lancha fuese a la deriva mientras ellos no estaban. Claire sacó las llaves que accionaban el motor y se las guardó. Finalmente, se pusieron en pie y saltaron a tierra firme.

Mierda.-dijo Claire en voz baja-Guardias.

Había dos hombres con uniforme militar, gafas protectoras, cascos, máscaras antigás y chalecos negros de kevlar armados con rifles de asalto.

Desarmémoslos rápido.-susurró Leon.

Claire asintió, y ambos dispararon.

¿Qué coño ha sido eso?-preguntó un guardia al caérsele el rifle de asalto de las manos y ver cómo al otro le pasaba lo mismo.

No les dio tiempo a agacharse a recogerlos, pues dos personas habían llegado corriendo hacia ellas. Justo antes de ser barrido de una patada por aquel hombre, vio cómo su compañero fue tumbado por la chica que lo acompañaba con dos puñetazos y una fuerte patada en el costado.

Lo siento, chicos, no es nada personal.-dijo Leon al dispararle en el cuello al guardia que había abatido.

Claire hizo lo propio con el que había derribado ella. No era su estilo lo de matar a sangre fría, pero los cabrones de Umbrella la habían hecho sufrir tanto que ahora ya no le importaba. Por su culpa estaba lejos de su hermano y no lo encontraba. Por su culpa había tenido que pasar mil y un horrores. Que se jodieran.

¡Vienen más!-dijo Claire al ver que por las rampas laterales que subían a ambos lados de la entrada bajaban dos hombres.

Idiotas…-dijo Leon-bajando los dos por la misma rampa no van a conseguir rodearnos, así que, ¡fuego!

Claire y Leon dispararon a las piernas de sus persecutores, logrando hacer que perdiesen el equilibio. Leon agarró de la cintura fuertemente a uno de ellos y le hizo un suplex contra el suelo, logrando partirle tanto el casco como el cráneo. Claire le clavó el cuchillo en la nuez al otro guardia, lo limpió en su uniforme militar y se lo volvió a guardar.

Despejado.-informó-Vamos a entrar antes de que vengan más.

Leon asintió y bajaron el tramo de rampa que habían subido para tomar la puerta grande.

Cerrada herméticamente…-dijo Leon por lo bajo-maldición.

Claire miró seriamente a Leon y supuso que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Se asintieron con la cabeza mutuamente, se alejaron varios metros y lanzaron sus granadas para volar la enorme puerta. Cuando el humo de las explosiones se disipó, se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba quemada y fuertemente abollada, pero no había terminado de romperse.

Genial…-maldijo Claire-no sólo no hemos roto la puerta sino que encima hemos hecho tal ruido que tendremos que haber atraído hasta a las cucarachas de los cuartos de baño…si es que esta cosa tiene.

Pues antes de que lleguen-dijo Leon-vamos a terminar de volar la puerta.

Leon saltó de nuevo a la lancha y sacó una escopeta de una maleta y una ballesta de la otra. Le pasó la ballesta a Claire.

Las flechas son explosivas.-le dijo.

¿Pretendes que volemos la puerta a tiros?-preguntó la joven.

Leon asintió disparando a la puerta. Claire disparó una flecha, que explotó al impactar contra la durísima estructura. Poco a poco iban deformándola, y parecía que le quedaba poco para ceder. Al medio minuto comenzaron a descender guardias de las rampas.

¡Maldición!-dijo Leon por lo bajo-¡Va a tocar combatirlos!

Leon subió por la rampa izquierda y comenzó a disparar a bocajarro con la escopeta antes de que sus enemigos disparasen. Claire lo tuvo más fácil: lanzó una flecha con su ballesta a los pies del grupo que avanzaba hacia ella y la explosión se encargó del resto.

¡Leon, cuidado!-gritó Claire al ver que uno de los guardias estaba a punto de dispararle.

Disparó con la ballesta para acabar con él y salvar así a su amigo, pero uno de los pocos guardias que permanecían conscientes la agarró de las piernas, tirándola al suelo y desviando la flecha, cuya explosión se redujo a un simple empujón para el guardia, aunque fue suficiente para crear un desequilibrio que Leon aprovechó.

¡HAH!-gritó con energía.

Lo abatió de una patada giratoria inversa y le disparó a quemarropa con la escopeta.

Sin munición.-dijo Leon nervioso.

Tranquilo,-le dijo Claire-yo conservo bastantes flechas.

Volvieron a bajar hasta la destrozada puerta y Claire vació la ballesta sobre ella. Nada.

Nos hemos quedado sin las granadas y sin dos armas.-dijo Claire-¿No sería más fácil buscar una entrada alternativa?

Leon no respondió: sólo se echó hacia atrás. Claire no se creía lo que su compañero estaba a punto de hacer. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta y la embistió con un tremendo placaje de hombro en la zona más deprimida que tenía. Finalmente, con un retumbante estrépito, la puerta cedió y cayó cuan enorme era. Leon cayó también de bruces al suelo, apoyado en la puerta.

¿Estás loco?-le preguntó Claire.

Soy un loco con una contusión en el hombro derecho.-le respondió él levantándose trabajosamente.

¿Te encuentras muy mal?-le preguntó su compañera-¿Necesitas que te mire ese hombro?

No, no te preocupes…-dijo él con tono lastimero-vamos dentro ya.

_Hombres…_-pensó Claire.

Avanzaron a paso lento con las pistolas en alto. La estancia estaba bien iluminada, y no había rastro de guardias, pues seguramente habrían salido todos por las rampas a recibirlos hacía unos minutos. Pronto oyeron de fondo varios disparos a ráfagas, golpes y gritos. Distinguieron las voces grave de un hombre y penetrante de una mujer joven. A los pocos segundos, oyeron un golpe muy fuerte y un cuerpo surcó volando la estancia en la que se hallaban hasta caer al suelo.

Alguien está vapuleando a los guardias…-advirtió Leon.

Oyeron muchos pasos a la carrera. De un pasillo cercano salieron varios de los guardias corriendo y disparando con los rifles. Unos certeros disparos les saltaron las armas, y del mismo pasillo salió el que Claire creía el hombre más grande que había visto en su vida, que además de tener un cuerpo de culturista demostraba unas habilidades de Wrestling más que dignas.

Dios…-dijo Claire-Dios santo…

Dos guardias más salieron del mismo sitio, pero iban desarmados. Tras ellos apareció corriendo una chica con cuerpo de atleta que saltó hasta ellos y giró sobre sí misma para patearlos y tirarlos al suelo. Una vez de pie, sacó una pistola y disparó a los guardias en el cuello. Dos de los que el enorme hombre había abatido se habían levantado, pero el mismo que los tumbó la primera vez lo hizo una segunda chocando fuertemente sus cabezas, rompiéndoles los cascos y la frente.

Menos mal que más de la mitad se han ido al oír esa explosión…-dijo la mujer guardando su pistola-si no, ahora estaríamos muertos.

Tanto como ellos lo están ahora.-dijo el hombre mirando con cara de asco a los peligrosos guardias.

Esto…-se atrevió a decir Claire.

La joven rubia apuntó sin pensárselo al origen de aquella voz con su pistola. Claire levantó las manos y dejó caer la pistola.

¿Morgan?-preguntó Leon dudoso.

¿Cómo me conoces?-preguntó la chica mientras lo apuntaba a él en lugar de a Claire.

Tranquila, no somos enemigos.-dijo Leon-Tú eres Lucía Morgan, la detective, ¿verdad? Eres conocida por todos los cuerpos de policía americanos. Me llamo Leon Scott Kennedy, y fui miembro del R.P.D., Departamento de Policía de Raccoon, en Raccoon City, durante…un día.

Conque eres mi colega, ¿eh?-preguntó con cierto alivio mientras guardaba la pistola-Ya estoy al tanto de la crisis del R.P.D., el desastre de Raccoon, la conspiración de Umbrella, etcétera. Mi compañero es Mike Haggar, alcalde de la en su día agradable ciudad de Metro City, que acabó como Raccoon.

Yo me llamo Claire Redfield.-intervino la compañera de Leon-Estoy aquí para luchar contra Umbrella…soy hermana de un miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. del R.P.D., Chris Redfield…

Vaya, vaya…-intervino el hombretón-veo que no somos los únicos locos que se lanzan a la aventura.

¿Locos? ¿En plural?-preguntó Lucía-Habla por ti, Mike…-sonrió.

Ya que hemos venido aquí para lo mismo y somos pocos…-dijo Claire-…y ellos son muchos… ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

¿Cuál es vuestro objetivo exactamente?-preguntó Mike Haggar.

Al mando de esta central se encuentra Excella Gionne, una peligrosa científica de Umbrella.-explicó Leon-Hemos venido a echar por tierra sus planes, y de paso a ella también.

Nosotros hemos venido siguiéndole la pista a Shadaloo…-dijo el gigantesco hombre.

¿Shadaloo y Umbrella en el mismo sitio?-preguntó Lucía-Me huele a coalición… ¿y si se han puesto de acuerdo para cometer crímenes juntos y beneficiarse los unos de los otros?

Sería un punto crítico en nuestra contra…-intervino Claire.

Seamos un poco optimistas…-dijo Haggar-hemos logrado llegar hasta aquí, ¿no? Pues también tenemos que poder ser capaces de llegar hasta el final…

En ese preciso instante de la conversación, se dieron cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas y que su única fuente de iluminación era la tenue luz que entraba del exterior de la puerta que habían volado antes.

¿Qué hacen las luces apagadas?-preguntó Claire con desconfianza.

De pronto, se encendieron todas, como si hubieran obedecido un comando.

¿Qué?-preguntó Lucía desconcertada al ver el encendido automático.

Oyeron una risa cargada de jactancia: la megafonía estaba siendo usada.

¡Bravo!-los elogió el horrible timbre de una voz femenina que denotaba prepotencia y despotismo-Habéis logrado entrar en la central, pero… ¿saldréis? Permitidme deciros que no. Tenéis menos de dos horas de vida todos vosotros.

¡Y un cuerno!-gritó Haggar.

¡Mide esas palabras, grandullón!-le espetó la voz mientras una enorme persiana metálica bajaba de lo que les pareció la nada y tapaba la entrada que antes habían abierto-Ya no podréis salir de aquí…y en breve este sitio se convertirá en un féretro masivo para todos vosotros. Os ha hablado Excella Gionne desde el lugar donde moriréis. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAA!

La megafonía se apagó.

¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?-preguntó una alarmada Claire.

Seguro que va a hacer el truquito preferido de Umbrella…-dijo Leon.

¿Autodestrucción?-preguntó Lucía.

Veo que has hecho los deberes.-la elogió el joven.

Tenemos que encontrar otra salida antes de que la secuencia se active y comience la cuenta atrás de verdad…-dijo Haggar intranquilo-¿Hacia dónde vamos?

Al norte.-propuso Claire-Es el pasillo más ancho y de aspecto más diferente a los demás.

Llevas razón.-concedió Lucía-Los otros son meros pasillos accesorios, sin duda.

Entonces, ¡no perdamos más tiempo!-dijo Leon mientras echaba a correr.

Los otros tres iban a seguirlo cuando oyeron romperse una pared y, acto seguido, un rugido feroz y animal. Se giraron y vieron a un dinosaurio detrás de ellos.

¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-preguntó Claire aterrorizada-¡Jamás había visto uno de éstos!

Lucía comenzó a dispararle al alargado rostro. La criatura respondió con un rugido y un potente golpe de su cola. Entre quejidos de dolor, la detective intentó incorporarse y recoger su pistola del suelo, pero la criatura volvió a alzar su amenazadora cola. Claire le dio varios tiros en el cuello para intentar distraerlo, momento que Haggar aprovechó para agarrar la enorme cola de aquella cosa y tirar de ella hacia abajo. Se sorprendió al comprobar la increíble fuerza de la criatura: era muy superior a la suya.

¿Pretendes forcejear con un dinosaurio, Mike?-preguntó Lucía cuando finalmente se hubo levantado con su pistola en la mano-¡Déjame ayudarte!

Lucía, junto con Leon, se unió a Claire en los disparos. El dinosaurio sacudió su enorme cola y lanzó a Haggar por encima de su cuerpo. Éste cayó justo en su cuello, sitio del que lo agarró para tirarlo al suelo. El dinosaurio abrió la boca para defenderse a mordiscos, pero Leon disparó dentro de su boca, poniendo fin a la vida de aquella criatura.

¿Qué demonios era eso?-preguntó Lucía jadeante.

Parecía un…-dudó Claire-…un…dinosaurio…

Ya sabemos mucho del afán por la innovación que tiene Umbrella…-dijo Leon para intentar tranquilizar a sus compañeros y a él mismo.

¡También sabemos que vamos a ser el almuerzo de estas cosas si no corremos YA!-gritó Haggar al ver que dos criaturas iguales más corrían hacia ellos.

¡Maldita sea!-exclamó Lucía.

Los cuatro corrieron pasillo arriba para alcanzar la anhelada puerta, aunque todos eran conscientes de que, por muy resistente que fuera la susodicha, no aguantaría el embate de dos…dinosaurios. Cuando por fin cruzaron la puerta, al instante fue rota por los dos dinosaurios, que ni siquiera aminoraron la marcha.

¡Rápido!-dijo Claire al darse cuenta de lo que había frente a ellos.

Tanto ella como sus tres compañeros recorrieron un tramo considerable de un salto al ver que el pasillo se cerraba frente a ellos por una pesadísima persiana. Ya no podrían volver atrás, pero, al menos, los dinosaurios no podrían romper esa cosa…o eso querían pensar. Se encontraban ahora en un pasillo que se extendía a izquierda y derecha. A su derecha había una puerta pequeña, y a su derecha, dos pasillos que confluían formando una "V".

Tres posibles caminos…-dijo Haggar analizando la situación.

Pronto oyeron jaleo: pasos a la carrera, jadeos, golpes, disparos, gritos. Bastantes personas estaban a punto de dejarse ver a ambos lados de aquella bifurcación en "V"…

Compañía.-dijo Claire-Y seguro que no buena.

En ambos lados de la bifurcación aparecieron a la carrera varias personas, cinco en cada lado. Tras ellos, dos en cada lado intentando darles caza.

¡HERMANO!-gritó Claire al distinguir a Chris Redfield en uno de los lados.

Lucía le tapó la boca.

Hay asesinos detrás de ellos.-le dijo.

¿Claire?-oyó decir a Chris.

Jill, Ryu, Dylan y Chun-Li se pararon. Zangief y Juri les iban ganando terreno.

¡Mi hermana está ahí delante!-respondió señalando al cuarteto de personas.

Te cubrimos.-dijo Jill sin dudar en lanzarse hacia Juri y Zangief.

Chun-Li, Ryu y Dylan la siguieron. Chris corrió hasta Claire y la abrazó fuertemente.

Claire…-dijo él sin saber qué decir.

La calidez de su hermana menor reposando sobre su pecho le confirió una felicidad desmedida, e impropia para la situación en la que estaban. Notó cómo la chica lloraba.

Hermano…-dijo entre sollozos-te he echado tanto de menos…

Chris besó su cabello. No volvería a separarse de ella…

¡Chicos!-apremió Lucía.

El sonido de una ráfaga de disparos los devolvió a la realidad. Un hombre y una mujer que perseguían a uno de los quintetos estaban disparando contra ellos.

¿Qué hace la hermana de Chris aquí?-preguntó Barry sorprendido mientras Regina les cubría la retaguardia.

Ni idea, pero hay que alargar la distancia de seguridad…-dijo Ken mientras saltaba de pared a pared para alejarse.

Rebecca tiró de Barry para seguir a Ken, y Sheva se unió al tiroteo junto con Regina.

Vieron a sus compañeros salir expelidos desde el otro lado del pasillo.

¡Esto pinta mal!-gritó Regina mientras corría como una gacela.

Sheva se lanzó al suelo para esquivar la última ráfaga que dispararon sus contendientes y corrió a gatas hasta el otro lado. Vieron entonces a Zangief y a Juri dispuestos a rematar a los que estaban en el suelo, y a cuatro personas más que no conocían, junto con Chris.

¡DIOS, QUÉ JODIDO DESORDEN!-gritó Leon-¡CUANTÍSIMA GENTE!

Que disfrutéis de la reunión…-dijo la voz de Excella por megafonía.

¡Vete al infierno!-gritó Sheva.

Krauser y Ada llegaron corriendo hasta allí.

¡Un momento!-exclamó Leon-¡Ada Wong! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Trabajando para Umbrella?

Es una larga historia…-dijo Ada mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza con su TMP.

¡Y Jack Krauser!-exclamó sin hacer caso de Ada-¿Tú también?

Claire miró el panorama y se enardeció: Bajo ningún concepto iban a tocar a Leon.

¡Leon, aguanta!-gritó mientras se libraba de Chris y corría hacia Ada para derribarla de un empujón.

¿Qué crees que haces, perra?-le preguntó Krauser mientras sacaba su cuchillo.

¿A ti que te parece?-preguntó Claire mientras el sonido del intercambio de golpes que se estaba produciendo a su espalda amartillaba sus oídos y lanzaba una patada contra aquel adicto a los esteroides.

Krauser puso el cuchillo en la trayectoria del golpe para bloquearlo, y acto seguido se dispuso a lanzar una patada contra la chica.

¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA!-oyó que gritaba una voz detrás de él y le lanzaba tres poderosos golpes.

Una patada baja a su rodilla, un puñetazo descendente a su cara y una patada giratoria contra su cabeza hicieron que Chris se alzase victorioso contra Krauser.

Detrás de ellos, oyeron gritar a Leon: Ada le estaba retorciendo el brazo.

¡Suéltame!-le pidió-¡No quiero tener que herirte!

No podrías…-le dijo Ada con un tono ciertamente dulce.

¡Haggar, tenemos que hacer algo!-le apremió Lucía-¡Hay que ayudarlos!

Haggar asintió y corrió contra un fiero Zangief que golpeaba a las personas que acababan de encontrarse. Le asestó una potente patada en la zona abdominal oblicua para retractarlo y le hizo una potente llave de lucha libre. Juri se giró hacia él para liberar a Zangief, pero Lucía se colocó detrás de ella y le asestó un tremendo codazo en el trapecio del hombro derecho. Acto seguido, giró sobre sí misma y le dio una patada.

¿Lucía?-preguntó Chun-Li.

Lucía se giró y reconoció a la que fue una de sus maestras de artes marciales en su periodo de formación.

¿Chun-Li?-preguntó incrédula-¿Qué haces aquí?

Una larga historia…-le dijo ella-¡tenemos que largarnos!

Chris lanzó a Ada por los aires y ayudó a Leon a levantarse.

¡Ánimo, viejo amigo!-le dijo-¡Nos vamos a largar de aquí pronto!

Lucía apuntó con su pistola a Juri mientras Haggar inmovilizaba a Zangief.

Éstos son de Shadaloo.-dijo-Objetivo cumplido.

Ada y Krauser son de Umbrella.-dijo Leon mientras reposaba en el hombro de Chris-Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Falta Excella.-recordó Sheva en medio de aquel caos.

Que le jodan.-dijo Jill-Ya hemos sufrido bastante. Si nos entretenemos con ella ahora, nos matarán.

De pronto, Ada y Krauser se levantaron, tiraron una granada cegadora y huyeron de allí. Cuando la luz se disipó, ni ellos, ni Juri, ni Zangief estaban allí.

¡Maldición!-gritó Haggar.

¡Vámonos!-imperó Ryu.

¡A LA PUERTA DEL FONDO!-gritó Regina sin parar de correr.

Las otras trece personas la siguieron justo a tiempo para no acabar encerradas bajo una enorme persiana. Otro camino por el que no podrían volver.

Somos catorce…-contó rápidamente Ken-no será fácil organizarnos, pero tendremos que cooperar para salir de aquí y buscar ayuda.

Estamos en una isla.-le dijo Rebecca-Y este edificio está en la playa. Tendremos que buscar gente en la isla, porque dudo que el helicóptero en el que vinimos siga todavía disponible.

Sufrió el mismo destino que la lancha que estos dos ineptos se dejaron anclada.-dijo Excella por megafonía.

Claire iba a soltar un taco, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello.

Todo esto sería algo menos infernal sin ti entrometiéndote todo el rato.-dijo Chun-Li desafiante, pero Excella no respondió.

Ignórala.-le dijo Dylan-Pretende enfadarnos para reducir nuestra eficacia.

Cruzaron la puerta. Cuando la larga fila hubo puesto sus pies en la nueva estancia, comprendieron el nuevo horror al que habían sido conducidos.

Zombies.-dijo Barry apuntando con su pistola.

. . .

¿Has soltado a todos los especímenes?-preguntó Viper.

Es una lástima que en esta instalación sólo tengamos zombies, hunters y algunos dinosaurios.-respondió Excella mientras vaciaba los bolsillos de su bata-Pero sí, he liberado a todos y cada uno de ellos. Íbamos a desarrollar un nuevo Tyrant, pero va a tener que posponerse.

Viper asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensativa.

No tenemos mucho tiempo…-dijo Excella-los captores ya se dirigen al hangar, y tenemos que alcanzarlos. En treinta minutos empezará la cuenta atrás para que este lugar quede encerrado en una caja hermética y sea rociado con el virus. Tenemos que huir hasta la central donde está Kirk ahora mismo.

Está bien.-le dijo Viper-Querrás que te escolte, ¿no?

Excella se arrancó la bata con vehemencia, revelando el vestido de color crema que llevaba debajo. Era un vestido corto y ceñido, de aspecto caro, que, con sus tacones dorados, le confería el aspecto de ir a una fiesta.

En efecto.-corroboró-Por si acaso las cosas se ponen feas y necesito ayuda.

Sonó un móvil. Viper se lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo puso en el oído.

Poison.-dijo ella-Aquí Crimson Viper.

Excella intuyó la voz agitada de una mujer estresada.

De acuerdo.-dijo Viper antes de colgar.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-preguntó Excella.

Mierda, Excella.-respondió su compañera-Poison está donde Kirk ahora mismo. Kirk la ha cagado. Se ha producido un desbarajuste con los dispositivos de la Tercera Energía, y parece que va a haber un solapamiento.

¿Un solapamiento?-preguntó Excella al borde del ataque de nervios.

Fusión de mundos…-dijo Viper corroborando los peores temores de su jefa.

¡MIERDA!-gritó Excella-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya y buscar el modo de arreglar las cosas! ¡Negociar con otros mundos estaba bien, pero, mierda, no lo está el que los mundos se entrelacen unos con otros!

Excella miró un último segundo a lo que había dejado encima de la mesa y que antes tenía en los bolsillos de la bata: Su pistola personalizada, el móvil, varias jeringuillas llenas de un líquido sospechoso y algunas granadas. Se lo guardó todo en el vestido y le hizo un gesto a Viper para que la siguiera.

¿Vamos a tener que lidiar con todo lo que has soltado?-preguntó Viper.

Me temo que sí…-dijo Excella mientras disparaba contra un hunter que había saltado hacia ella cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de una patada.

Bueno, ya da igual…-dijo Viper-¡Al hangar!

Las dos corrieron por el pasillo atestado de criaturas, acabando con ellas a su paso. Un temblor las obligó a parar. Empezaron a emanar rayos de energía de todas partes. Los zombies que tenían delante explotaron como mosquitos al tocar una lámpara ultravioleta.

¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Viper.

No puede ser…-dijo Excella-¡El solapamiento está teniendo lugar!

Un dinosaurio les salió al paso. Era pequeño, afortunadamente.

¡Yiah!-gritó Viper.

La mujer de la trenza rosa saltó y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo, momento que Excella aprovechó para acribillarlo a balazos. Tras ello, siguieron corriendo sin demorarse un solo segundo.

. . .

No sé qué diablos ha sido esa explosión de rayos energéticos.-dijo Dylan-Pero le debemos una por matar a todos esos zombies.

Ante situaciones desesperadas…-dijo Regina mientras hurgaba en su maleta de armas-¡medidas drásticas!-sacó un lanzallamas-¡Abro camino!

Regina corrió pasillo arriba con su enorme arma de color naranja. Había una puerta frente a ellos, pero dos hunters salieron al paso. La joven los achicharró con su arma y abrió la puerta de un empellón.

¡Esto está limpio!-dijo en voz muy alta-¡Entremos!

El grupo se encontró en una sala con una máquina de escribir antigua y un taco muy grande de folios blancos de papel.

A los de Umbrella les encantan estas cosas, sin duda…-dijo Sheva señalando la máquina.

Regina vio que había un rotulador negro al lado del taco de folios, y pensó en algo que podría ser útil.

Escuchad.-les dijo-Cada uno somos de una parte del mundo, y es probable que, si salimos de aquí, lo hagamos separados por uno u otro motivo. Os voy a apuntar en estos papeles la dirección de una casa que me concedieron en el S.O.R.T. para camuflar un almacén de batalla. Si de verdad queremos unirnos contra el bioterrorismo, ¿estaréis dispuestos a viajar hasta esa casa dentro de tres días?

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros como si Regina estuviese loca. A los pocos segundos, las miradas de asombro e incredulidad se convirtieron en miradas de decisión y determinación. Regina apuntó en doce folios la dirección y le dio uno a cada uno, menos a Rebecca.

Quiero que tú, Rebecca, vengas conmigo.-le dijo Regina-Necesitaré la ayuda de alguien para habilitar un poco la casa, y creo que contigo se puede trabajar a un ritmo fenomenal, así que no te doy la dirección porque te llevaré yo misma.

Rebecca asintió. Todo aquello era descabellado, de novela de fantasía, pero ya le daba igual. Era irse a una casa que no sabía ni dónde estaba o morir allí. La elección era clara.

¡Mirad!-dijo Ryu-¡Un plano del lugar!

Lo arrancó y lo puso en alto para que todos lo vieran. Aquello era dificilísimo, porque no llevaban organización ninguna, pero era lo que tocaba.

Tendremos que ir al hangar, ¿no?-apremió Jill.

Hay un sitio más cercano a esta sala…-observó Claire-pone "sala de escape de emergencia".

¡Vamos allí entonces!-saltó Haggar-¡Sin demora!

El enorme y desordenado grupo corrió sin mediar palabra. Ni siquiera conocían los nombres los unos de los otros, pues no habían tenido tiempo de hacer las presentaciones pertinentes. Lo que estaba claro era que tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes mejor.

Tras varios pasillos, intersecciones, puertas gigantes y escalinatas pobladas de zombies, dinosaurios y más de esos horribles y peligrosos hunters, llegaron a la sala. Era un cuadrado perfecto, y en las paredes había treinta tubos negros parcialmente empotrados en la pared.

¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Ken.

Lucía se acercó a uno de los tubos y pulsó el botón que tenía al lado. Se abrió, mostrando una cápsula negra donde cabía una persona.

Son cápsulas submarinas unipersonales.-dijo Lucía-Nos llevarán a gran velocidad por debajo del agua al país que elijamos.

Sintieron cómo una enorme fuerza de unión se forjaba entre ellos. Iban a separarse, pero se juntarían de nuevo en la casa de Regina.

Está claro, ¿no?-dijo Chris-Que cada uno escoja su país, recoja allí todo lo que necesite y, dentro de tres días, un vuelo a la dirección que tenemos apuntada.

¡De acuerdo!-dijo su hermana.

Sí, venid con todo el equipaje que necesitéis.-dijo Regina-Será lo mejor.

Bien, pequeña, llévame a mi China natal, por favor.-le pidió Chun-Li a una cápsula mientras seleccionaba su país en un botón.

Cuando todos hubieron seleccionado el país y pulsaron el botón "Enviar cápsula", se llevaron una amarga sorpresa.

¡Mierda!-maldijo Leon-Las cápsulas van a la costa de fuera del edificio…¡tendremos que salir si queremos cogerlas!

Una potente alarma chirrió en la estancia.

¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!-gritó la voz pregrabada de una mujer-¡Ejecutada la Iniciativa X! ¡Que todo el personal desaloje inmediatamente! Quedan diez minutos para el confinamiento. Repito: ¡Ejecutada la Iniciativa X…

Tras la primera reiteración de la alarma, el suelo tembló bajo sus pies y empezaron a aflorar más de aquellos rayos energéticos por todas partes.

¿Qué coño está pasando?-se quejó Barry.

¡Tenemos que largarnos!-exclamó Rebecca.

Un trozo de pared se levantó en una de las esquinas de la sala, revelando una puerta. La otra quedó inmediatamente cerrada de manera hermética.

¡Por allí!-señaló Jill mientras corría.

La nueva puerta conducía a una larga escalinata hacia abajo. Corrieron en fila escaleras abajo. Haggar, que llevaba el plano en las manos, gritó que había una salida lateral varios metros a la derecha del pasillo que se extendía al final de las escaleras.

¡Lo vamos a lograr!-exclamó Chris con tono imperativo-¡Que nadie tenga miedo!

Excella y Viper doblaron la esquina y se encontraron con unas escaleras en medio de la pared que subían frente a ellas. Vieron bajar a un grupo de personas.

¡Los fugitivos!-exclamó Excella.

¡EXCELLA GIONNE!-exlcamó Sheva mientras se habría paso a empujones entre sus compañeros.

Sheva saltó hacia Excella, pero Viper se puso en medio y la repelió de un puñetazo.

¿Ésa es Excella?-preguntó Claire al ver a la mujer del estrambótico vestido.

¡Sí, es ella!-gritó Leon-¡Atrapémosla!

Rebecca y Barry terminaron de bajar detrás de ellos, y se quedaron mirando a la mujer, que, al haberse quitado la bata, lucía un aspecto demasiado formal para una situación como aquélla.

_Qué hortera…_-pensó Rebecca.

Claire corrió hacia Excella con el puño apretado: iba a darle lo suyo por haberles hecho pasar todo ese horror.

¡Hwoah!-gritó Excella girando sobre sí misma para fustigar a Claire de una patada-¡Yiah!-volvió a gritar al tirarla al suelo de una patada giratoria.

¡Maldita!-gritó Leon mientras saltaba hacia ella con una patada.

Excella se dio una voltereta hacia atrás, esperó a que Leon cayese de pie al suelo y lo derrumbó de un guantazo en la cara. Iba a continuar con el combate cuando vio que a Viper no le iba bien: Chun-Li la estaba vapuleando.

Cinco minutos.-dijo la voz de la alarma.

¡Bueno, se acabaron los juegos!-gritó Excella-¡Al hangar, Viper!

Excella tiró una granada cegadora y, cuando la luz se disipó, ya no estaban.

¡A la salida!-gritó Regina sin dejar de frotarse los ojos.

¡Esperad!-exclamó Rebecca de pronto.

¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Ken sin que nadie dejase de correr.

¿Y Blanka?-preguntó ella acordándose de la bestia que las había ayudado.

No lo ha conseguido…-dijo Regina en tono lastimero-ahora mismo estará muerto…y, aunque no lo estuviera, no tenemos tiempo para salvarlo.

Rebecca siguió avanzando, pero cabizbaja y con los ojos llorosos. Sabía que tenía razón, pero Blanka era un compañero más en esa lucha sin sentido.

Los zombies hicieron de nuevo acto de presencia.

¡Mierda!-gritó Chris sin dejar de disparar.

Lucía, Leon, Claire, Regina, Sheva, Barry y Dylan se le unieron.

¡Dejadme una pistola!-pidió Chun-Li-¡Yo también soy policía, y sé disparar!

Barry le tiró una pistola.

A mí me sobra con la magnum.-le dijo en tono animoso-¡Dales caña con esto!

Chun-Li se unió al fuego. Regina accionó su lanzallamas para acabar antes con las criaturas. A Rebecca se le abalanzó uno que la cogió desprevenida: estaba pensando en Blanka. El forcejeo duró poco, pues la rabia que la chica sentía la hizo quitárselo de un empujón y lanzarle una granada en la cara.

¡Vámonos ya!-imperó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Un dinosaurio bastante grande apareció por detrás de los zombies y se los comió de un bocado.

Lo que faltaba…-dijo Ryu maldiciendo.

Un nuevo temblor y una nueva descarga energética.

¡Ahora, que el dinosaurio se ha distraído!-dijo Jill.

Corrieron hasta una puerta de tamaño mediano y la abrieron de un golpe. Estaban fuera. Aire fresco, luz solar, brisa marina, agua de playa. Las nubes se estaban disipando. Rebecca se echó a llorar, abrumada por una mezcla de alivio por su salvación y pena por Blanka.

Un minuto.-oyeron decir a la alarma.

Regina cogió a Rebecca y corrió lejos del ingente edificio junto con los demás. Las catorce cápsulas estaban esperando en la costa, cada una con una pantalla digital que mostraba el nombre del país al que iba. Se oyeron algunas explosiones y el rugido de varios vehículos aéreos. Tres enormes, brillantes y amenazadores aviones negros salieron volando desde la parte más alta del laberíntico edificio.

Ahí van una panda de hijos de la más grandísima puta…-dijo Chris mientras abrazaba a Claire.

Algún día…-dijo Jill mirando al cielo con determinación-…serán ellos los que experimenten el horror.

Cinco, cuatro, tres…-oyeron a la potente voz de alarma.

¡A las cápsulas!-gritó Dylan.

Todos se montaron en las cápsulas. La de Rebecca y la de Regina iban al mismo sitio. Cuando se cerraron, pulsaron el botón rojo, el único que había en el interior, y las cápsulas comenzaron la inmersión. Antes de ello, vieron cómo un enorme pilar metálico salía de debajo de la isla, alzando unos treinta metros la totalidad del edificio por encima del suelo. De la plataforma que sostenía el edificio se alzaron cuatro paredes, de las cuales se formó un techo, introduciendo, literalmente, a aquel edificio en una enorme caja hermética. Incluso dentro de las cápsulas, oyeron el potente sonido del rociar. No sabían qué pasaba, pero dentro de la caja se estaba produciendo un rociado a gran escala. Tal vez un enorme torrente de ácidos iba a destrozar el edificio sin dejar ni rastro. Tal vez era una bomba pulverizadora de gasolina para prender fuego al edificio. Tal vez…tal vez el edificio estaba siendo rociado con algún germen o…lo que era peor…el virus…

Todos y cada uno de los catorce supervivientes a la hecatombe de la central 847H de Umbrella estaban experimentando soledad. La cápsula había completado la inmersión y se había puesto en marcha. Los estaba llevando bajo el mar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Tumbados en la pequeña pero no muy incómoda cápsula, y atados por los cinturones de seguridad automáticos, reflexionaron sobre todo lo que habían vivido. Habían conocido a muchas personas, aliados y enemigos. Habían luchado mucho. Se habían agotado. Habían huido. Habían ideado planes. Tenían una esperanza de futuro. Tenían un plan, una cita, algo a lo que aferrarse. Habían arriesgado su vida por separado, se habían juntado y, a partir de ese entonces, iban a volver a arriesgarla todos juntos. Algunos lloraron. Otros sólo se quedaron desbordados. Nadie se durmió ni puso la mente en blanco. Un caos, una nebulosa de sensaciones, sentimientos, experiencias, expectativas y teorías embotaba sus cerebros. Todavía no se creían lo que les había pasado, ni seguramente se lo fuesen a creer nunca mientras viviesen. Lo que estaba claro era que, en tres días, iban a iniciar el que sería su próximo movimiento para intentar echar por tierra todos aquellos juegos macabros sin sentido ni humanidad. ¿Saldría todo bien? ¿Lograrían estar allí en tres días? Eran preguntas demasiado complejas que dejaron atrás por una mucho más inmediata: ¿Volverían a verse?


End file.
